Fate's Cruel Little Game
by UnicornAkashi
Summary: It's the start of a new life in Rakuzan, the esteemed school in Kyoto. When fate decides to play a cruel game, what do you get? You get two people, their friends, their enemies, their family, and a story. This is how she came to know and possibly love the absolute emperor. But will they ever get their happy ending? AkashiXOC -Previously known as Side Character-
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_As if life wasn't fair enough. _

Her younger sister being one of the only things that could make her smile genuine. And she was her little sister's inspiration. That thought alone made her strive towards tomorrow and live.

Her father was strict, serious, and harsh; her mother was kind, though sometimes indifferent about things, but she just wasn't _her_. Her grandparents were most caring about her, taking care of her and nurturing her throughout harsh times. The servants often played with her during her childhood, smiling with her as she read books, or drew pictures, or played an instrument. Because of her frail health, her sister was often at the hospital, so she was never really expected of anything. She was basically the joy of the family, always smiling and happy.

She, on the other hand, was expected many things. Her expectations started from a young age; at age five, she was expected to know all the basics of learning. Age seven, to write paragraphs or summaries neatly and detailed. Age nine, she was to know how to do the basics of algebra and so on.

It wasn't easy for her, but she had managed to do it. Every day she would study and study, also having to make time for her sister. And with her father breathing down her neck, it was more difficult than ever.

The only times that she could really relax was when she visited her grandparent's home in Hokkaido. It was definitely breathtaking; the scenery, the peace, the homey feeling. It made her want to just stop the time and live there forever. Who wouldn't? From beautiful lakes, to towering mountains to relaxing hot springs, it was the perfect place for someone who simply wanted peace.

But of course, with his company at stake, her father would never allow it.

She usually would only spend two weeks in Hokkaido, and then she was whisked back to Tokyo. It wasn't peaceful there at all, being the large city it was. With the many tourists and people there, there wasn't really such a thing as peace and quiet there.

She was often accompanying her father and mother at business parties, where it was loud and required much socializing. And although she never did like doing that, each time she went to these parties, she found herself perfecting a perfect fake smile that not even her parents saw through. And she wanted it to stay that way.

Her aunt and uncle were also one of her favorites. They always supported her in any way, helping her with schoolwork, instruments, and even painting.

They were known doctors, world famous for their surgical successes and such. She had always admired them for that, how they were always able to save lives without mistake, even if the person has done something wrong. She viewed them as superheroes in her younger days, a humorous thought that never failed to make her laugh.

They once told her, that even though they've done wrong, we're all human, and every life is worth the same, therefore worth saving.

If she was actually free of all her duties, her first job of choice would be a doctor along with her cousin, just like her aunt and uncle. She wanted to save lives so that no one would have to suffer from any sorts of pain like she did, from emotional to physical.

It was a monotonous life.

* * *

As she grew up, her father's standards became harsher and harsher. By the time she started her third year in middle school, she was already smarter than a graduating high schooler. Keeping up with all the work wasn't easy in any way. He had given her paperwork to do every couple of weeks so that she would 'get used to the business world'.

It was horribly monotonous to sit in a room with paperwork the whole day.

She was now only allowed to visit Hokkaido during Christmas, birthdays, and New Years; not to mention she hated not being able to see the landscapes, and not be able to eat her grandmother's heavenly cooking. She was the one who taught her how to cook after all.

* * *

Maybe moving to Kyoto wasn't that bad of an idea after all.

It definitely had the air of an ancient city of traditional lifestyle. With beautiful gardens and lakes, geishas and maikos strolling down the streets while tourists came and went. The houses ranged from modern to traditional. The variety of things was not really found in Tokyo, where it's loud and full of people.

She had been forced to separate from her friends at her previous school, and now attended another prestigious school. It was another one filled with rich snobs and jocks, the kind she hated. She only wished to attend a normal school. One with average people and average standards. She didn't want to spend a year with rich kids flaunting their power and wealth.

Her name was well known, so expectantly, people were crowding around her. From the annoying snobs to the normal snobs, they were all the same to her. They asked her the same questions over and over again.

'_Do you want to hangout with us?' _

'_Hey, dude! She's hot! Hey! Akiyama! Wanna go out with us sometime?' _

'_You're sooooo pretty! Why don't you come with us?' _

'_Have a guy, yet? No? Hell ya!' _

'_Heh. She's probably a slut.. Hey! You, Akiyama! Don't you dare take me man, got it?!' _

Had they seriously thought that she would care about such trivial things like that? She had much more important things to do, like paperwork for instance. Probably something they've never really done.

For the rest of the year, she was quiet, calm, and serious. Only talking when needed or with her sister. Ignoring and rejecting all the boys that tried to flirt with her. Ignoring and brushing off all the threats she received from stupid girls who were simply jealous of attention.

She then became known as the 'Stone-hearted Heartthrob.'

She would definitely want to go to a normal school, now.

This was definitely annoying and monotonous.

* * *

As if monotony was constantly chasing after her, her father enrolled her into Rakuzan, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. It was said that only one out of fifteen people make it into this incredibly famous and wealthy school. Mostly geniuses or rich people attend even with the entrance exams cutting them from attending. There was more than 300 people in Rakuzan, surprisingly enough.

Her first thoughts about the school? Same as all the others.

She wasn't going to let her guard down. She wasn't going to let people in easily. She wasn't going to damage her family's reputation either.

But little did she know, that she would soon turn her back on those words.

Little did she know that she would be stripped of her facade.

Little did she know that she would make life time friends as well as enemies.

Little did she know that Rakuzan would turn out more interesting than she thought.

Especially a meeting with a certain _red emperor_ just right around the corner.

* * *

**Edit 8/15 ;** _I changed the beginning chapter because I didn't like the old one .. Don't you just sometimes read your own work, and say, 'What the hell did I just write?' and then rewrite it all over again? Well this is me. _

_It should fit the context more now that I fixed it. And if you're new here, you have nothing to worry about. Just continue to read. It'll get better if that's what you want probably, no promises _

_I'll also include some changes in the notes after I update the newest chapter, so stay tuned ~ _

_~ Choco ~_


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

To everyone, high school was a big thing.

Making sure you had friends, good grades, _a life, _was very important.

Not that it mattered to Ayame.

Being the successor of her father's company did though.

* * *

Aya woke up to the fresh scent of coffee, and driven by the smell, she quickly got dressed. The uniform was rather simple. A black button down blouse with a gray tie, a gray blazer, and a gray skirt. Simple for a rich school at least.

She closed the door and went down the twin staircase that led to the dining room. As the maids opened the door, the fresh scent of deliciously brewed coffee filled her nose.

In the room were her parents, both eating breakfast while having a small conversation.

"Good morning Father, Mother."

The couple looked up, her mother smiling while her father giving her a nod.

"Good morning dear! Where is Sayuri?"

Ah. Sayu. She was probably still sleeping even though it was the first day of school.

"... She's probably sleeping."

"Well then, why don't you sit down with us and have some breakfast?"

Aya nodded and sat down. On her plate were pancakes, syrup, fruits, and other yummy goodness. A cup of coffee was placed by her plate, and almost immediately, she reached for it and took a sip.

Delicious.

Oh, that fresh, sweet smell of coffee. It was so delicious. The smooth, bittersweet liquid was addicting. The feeling of morning coffee was just so enchanting, all she wanted was just to-

"Aya! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Aya opened her eyes and saw a brown haired hair running through the doors. Her uniform was everywhere, her hair was messed up, things sticking out of her bag.

"Ah! Sayu dear, good morning!"

"Eh? Oh.. Good morning!"

Aya placed her cup down and went over to Sayu. Ushering her to sit down, she magically brought out a brush and started to even out her hair.

"You know, you can't make a loud ruckus in the morning. And you didnt' tell me to wake you up."

Braiding a few locks of her hair, Aya tied it so it hung on the right side of her head.

"Bush! Youh culd haf stih tolhd meh to wake up!"

Sayu was now eating her pancakes, her mouth full of it. Unimpressed, Aya handed her a napkin before returning to her coffee.

"I hope you know, you're on your own this year."

"Eh."

"We have different schedules."

"Eh."

Aya just stayed silent, not bothering to add more details. Sipping her coffee, she watched as the information slowly sunk into Sayu's brain. The moment she realized, her eyes went wide and she started to choke.

"What!? *Choke* Are you serious!? *Choke* Noooooo*Choke*ooooo! Who will I copy off of now!?"

"This isn't *Choke* fair! I want Aya! *Choke* I… Need. Her.. Geniusness…. To… Pass!"

"*Choke* I hate *Choke* Lifeeee!"

Aya and her parents watched in amusement as Sayu ranted and cried about them being separated. Her mother turned to Aya, who was drinking her coffee with a smile.

"Aren't you two in the same classes?"

"She'll figure it out soon."

* * *

The two walked down the bustling gardens of their new school.

Freshman were scattered everywhere, looking for their friends, looking for clubs, trying to be cool, whatnot.

Seniors and juniors alike were trying to recruit the freshman into their clubs. Signs and advertisements were everywhere.

A few teachers were there, making sure no trouble was brewing and that everything was in order.

"Cooking club! Come join the cooking club!"

Sayu's eyes sparkled as she dragged Aya to the cooking club booth.

"Can I join please?!"

A girl smiled sweetly and nodded. Sayu was handed a form and she immediately started to fill it out.

"Would you like to join, also?"

The same girl handed Aya a form, but she smiled and rejected it.

"It's alright. I'm not joining."

.

Aya walked pass the booths as she tried looking for one of her liking. Baseball... Softball... Swimming... Drawing... Photography... Gardening... Boxing... Tennis... Volleyball... Volunteer... Drama... Ah!...

Aya spotted an archery booth, something that she actually did. As she walked to the booth, she was knocked over by something heavy.

"Ow..."

Rubbing her bottom, she looked and saw that it was an upperclassman who bumped into her. He had semi-long black hair and gentle looking eyes.

He helped her up and smiled kindly.

"Sorry about that, I was in a hurry. Say, aren't you a freshman?"

"Yes, I am."

He smiled even wider.

"That's great! My name is Mibuchi Reo! Your senpai~ So have you decided what club you're joining?"

Aya looked over to the archery booth.

"I was thinking of joining the archery club.."

"Ah! They won 5 championships in a row before! They're amazing~ But you know, you co-"

"Aya!"

The two looked over to where the source of the voice came from. There, Sayu was jogging toward them while waving her hands.

"Aya! Are you done choosing a club?"

"Oh... No... I was just talking to Mibuchi-senpai."

Reo looked depressed when he heard her say his last name.

"Awww... Come on... Aya-chan.. Call me Reo! It hurts me when you call me by my surname."

Aya looked a bit confused, but she did as he requested anyway.

"Well then.. Sayu, this is Reo, an upperclassman."

Sayu's eyes sparkled. "Really!? That's so cool!"

Reo smiled, "Awwww! You're so cute! Are you-"

"Reo-neeeeeeeee! Come on! The ceremony is going to start!"

A oranged hair boy came out from behind the building. He looked like another upperclassman.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'll see you later~"

* * *

"And now, the top scorer for the entrance exams. Please welcome, Akashi Seijuuro."

A red haired boy went up on stage after the principal finished his speech. He had fiery heterochromatic eyes, red and yellow. His red hair looked soft yet spiky. To Aya, he looked like a majestic king.

"Good morning, Rakuzan. My name is Akashi Seijuuro, also your student body president. Though this may be my first year of high school, I hope that we will learn as well as have a good time during the school year. As the principal said, it is important to learn, but also to make more friends and memories. I hope that we will all enjoy this new year. Thank you."

His speech was professional. His voice full of confidence. It was a serious and cold yet calming voice. His eyes glinted in the shadow of the stage as he bowed and walked away.

"Now then! That is all for the ceremony! Class will start in fifteen minutes! Please get to your assigned classrooms! Thank you very much!"

* * *

Ah.

The red ha-.. Akashi-kun was in her class. His face was emotionless as he looked at the shogi board in front of him.

Who would play shogi by themselves anyway? Him, she guessed.

Walking up to him, she looked at the board, and then moved his silver general to block the other gold general.

He looked up at her, eyes filled with slight confusion and amusement.

"Your knight would have been captured."

He looked at the board again before smirking. Motioning her to sit down, he rearranged the pieces and then moved a pawn.

"Your move."

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter just because. **

**I'll also be rewriting some other ones cuz I dont' like em. **


	3. Chapter 3 Respect

Aya yawned.

Math class was boring. Super boring. She would rather try out new baking recipes than to waste her time on boring math equations. Aya looked at the seat in front of her.

Sayu's head was on her palm, occasionally drooping down or slipping. Her attention span was short lived. You would be lucky to have her attention for even ten minutes straight. Maybe the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

The teacher finished writing an equation on the board, and looked over the bored students.

Another thing about teachers were that they often called on people who were either smart and not paying attention or the dumb people who were paying attention.

In this case, it was Aya.

"Akiyama-san, would you solve this equation for me? It's a bit harder, so it's alright if you can't. Also, please show your work."

Who does that woman think she was? An idiot?

Walking up to the board, she looked over the equation.

**(AN; I'm going to put easy basic algebraic equations just because I'm lazy to think of a hard one. And I'm doing it the way I learned it so no bashing on how to solve. So pretend it's hard :P)**

_4(3b+2)+6(b-3)=98_

Easy enough.

_Distribute the 4 and 6 to make 12b+8+6b+18. Then combine the terms to 18b+26=98. Cancel the 26 to make it 18b=72. Simplify to make b=4._

Aya stepped back from the board. Mentally nodding her head, she looked over to the teacher and waited for her approval.

Surprised, the teacher stuttered and opened her mouth to speak.

"Y-Yes, it's correct. U-um.. Thank you, Akiyama-san, you may return to your seat."

Stupid teachers. Think they're all that until you either prove them wrong or surprise the heck out of them. Aya preferred the latter. It was fun that way.

Sitting down, she felt someone staring at her. Specifically him.

The loud bell woke everyone up from their daydream as the teacher ended the lesson. Students stood and stretched while going to their friends and to eat lunch.

Putting her papers away, she yawned and looked up to see a sheepish looking Sayu.

"Aya… So.. Um… I sorta forgot my lunch?"

Blinking, Aya brought out a box, and gave it to Sayu. She opened and her eyes shone and mouth watered.

"Omigoshhhhh! Foooooodddd~ Uehehe…"

This girl and her obsession with good food…

"P-please stop!"

A voice called out from behind the building. The two stopped eating when they heard it. It was female, and judging by the tone, she was in trouble.

"... I'm going to check this out…"

Sayu stood up and went over to the source of the voice. Aya, being the overprotective sister, went after her just in case. When they arrived, there was a girl surrounded by a few male upperclassmen. She looked helpless and innocent while the boys looked mischievous and rough. Definitely not a good match.

"Hey! Stop that!"

The boys stopped taunting the girl and looked over to Sayu. Smirking at each other and then at her, they strolled over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey~ you're a cutie aren't you? Wanna hang out later?"

Sayu threw them a disgusted scowl and pushed him off.

"Don't touch me, freaky douche."

Taken back by her comment, the guy grew angry and raised his fist at her. Aya, who was watching in the shadows, immediately went in front of Sayu and catching his fist right before it made contact with anything.

**"Don't you dare lay your filthy, disgusting hands on my sister." **

The harsh silence was lifted when footsteps and a commanding voice.

"What's going on here?"

"I see. So they were the ones who started it?"

All of them were now in the gym, used for basketball practice.

They had been interrupted by the captain of the team and also the student council president himself, Akashi Seijuuro. He had heard some commotion when practicing -though they didn't know how he heard since the gym was a building away- and went to check it out. He found Aya holding the senior's fist while in front of Sayu. So he took them for questioning.

"You could say that."

The seniors were annoyed that they were being ordered by a freshman. The girl was embarrassed for being taunted and needed to be helped out on the first day. Sayu was huffing and seething with annoyance for the seniors. Aya was passive and she just stared at Akashi to say something.

"Fine, I'll make sure you're punished for attempting harm on another student. Now go before I change my mind and make the punishment worse."

The seniors scowled and walked out, mentally cursing Akashi. The girl simply bowed in embarrassment and ran out with Sayu chasing after her. Aya was about to follow until she was stopped by Akashi.

"Ayame is it?"

She turned around, looking at the redhead.

"And what of it?"

Akashi threw her a basketball and looked at the basket near them.

"Can you play?"

Aya looked at the ball in her hands, then at the hoop, and finally at Akashi. Smiling slyly, she answered him.

"Oh? Why would it matter?"

His red and golden eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner, as if to say, 'Try me'. Her grin grew as she almost effortlessly shot the ball into the basket.

The satisfying swish of the net was music to her ears.

"Be our manager."

"Then he made me the vice president of the council too."

Aya and Sayu were currently at a cafe. Lucky for them it wasn't as crowded as usual. They sat in the booth in the corner, ordering a cup of coffee and strawberry cake for Sayu.

"Ehh? That Akashi guy sure is weird. Mm~ This cake is so good~"

Aya sighed and placed her cup down.

"When will you ever stop eating? You're going to get fat you know."

"No I won't! I'll just be more fun-sized!"

"Fun-sized means you're short not tall. And you're 5'4, not that fun-sized."

Sayu pouted and continued to munch on her cake.

"Can I have another one please?"

"One more cup of coffee please."

"One day, Aya, one day. You will die of caffeine overdose."

Maybe it was a good idea to drink three cups of coffee.

Placing down her pen, Aya stretched, hearing some satisfying cracks that relieved her aching back. Ah. Paperwork is evil.

As she checked her phone, she noticed she received a text from her amazing, kind, awesome, weird, bishie-material cousin.

**Shin~ : 'Still awake? It's nearly midnight, get some rest. There's school tomorrow'**

_'__But~ I still have work to do~ And it's not like you're asleep either'_

Not a minute later, she received a reply.

**Shin~ : 'It's called late night studying, different from you'**

_'__No it's not~ Actually, since when did you do late night studies?'_

**Shin~ : 'Since you moved to Kyoto'**

_'__Awww… I could've studied with you! And then you could've helped me on this damn paperwork'_

**Shin~ : 'Hn.. It's not my fault is it?'**

_'__Blehh~ Scored a girl yet?'_

When she saw that he had seen the message, she did not get a reply for the next ten minutes. Figuring that he choose to ignore that 'insolent and stupid' question, she turned off her laptop and the lights.

Snuggling into the warm comforter of her bed, she soon fell asleep, defying the fact she drank three cups of coffee no more than three hours ago.

Screw stupid paperwork.

Paperwork is stupid.

Screw 'Sleep is for the weak.'

Aya will sleep whenever she wants.

Whoever disturbs her sleep will die a painful death.

_Opposing those words, "Screw 'Sleep is for the weak'", it's currently 1:12 AM here and I've abandoned all means of sleeping. _

_Thank you for reading this story~ Vote, comment, etc, if you enjoyed it~ _


	4. Chapter 4 Tingly Akashi

_School's over! Yay! No more tests, homework, grades!_

_I'm going to LA and Vegas next week. And I'm not excited; I've been there like a dozen times…_

_Anyway...You know, I really love you guys. Just saying :)_

_Disclaimer: I dont own KnB_

* * *

**The Main Building, Rakuzan. Akashi's POV**

We all walked to the nurses office as quickly as possible. But of course, we attracted hordes of fangirls and fanboys.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HAYAMA SENPAI!"

"KYAAAAA NOTICE ME SENPAI"

"NOOOO. NOTICE ME!"

"AHHHH REO-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"SAYURI-CHAN! CAN I HAVE A PICTURE!"

"AYA-CHAN!YOU'RE SO PRETTY!"

"AKASHI-SAMA!YOU'RE SO HOT TODAY!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH"

"BECOME ONE WITH ME"

"NOOO BECOME ONE WITH ME NOT HER"

"AYA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

They all chorused one sentence.

"_GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The speed we were running at probably put the speed of light to shame, seeing that we arrived at the office in twenty seconds.

The office was 5 floors away from us.

The others slumped down the wall and tried to catch their breath. I simply stood there and took a book from the shelf seeing the nurse wasn't there at the time.

"Hayama-san...Please come here and let me treat your leg.."

We looked up and saw Ayame standing next to an open first-aid kit. But one thing that interested me, was that she didn't look tired either.

"U..Uhh..Alright…" "Hayama-Senpai! It's alright! Our aunt and uncle are doctors! No worries!"

Kotarou sat on the bed and Aya knelt down to tape his ankle, he started fidgeting and sweating as she touched his skin.

"A..A..Aki..Akiyama….san? Can..I ask you something."

She suddenly stood up and went to the cabinet, making Kotarou squeal and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hayama-senpai…."

All of us watched while Aya stood with her back facing us and Kotarou sweating and fidgeting.

"Y..Y...Yes?" "...Why...do..you look so scared…..?"

"A...Ahhh…...I...I...Uhh….I'm...just …..uhh….._Reo-neeee help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

"_Sorry. I can't help you in this." "Ehhhhhh!?"_

"Did….Did...I scare you? I...I didn't….I….I…"

I smirked at the sight, she was becoming more interesting by the minute. Kotarou seemed way too nervous than normal. Heck, he never seemed nervous.

"A...Ah! I...I'm sorry!...I didn't...mean...to…...say that…."

With that, Aya fell to the floor with her hands to her face. All of us started panicking, yes me included. I heard light sobbing as our eyes widened.

"Ahhh! Don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Mou! Kotarou! You made her cry! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Aya! Don't cry! He didn't mean it! I swear!"

"_Hehe….hehehe…..ahahahaha!"_

We all froze as we stared at the girl in front of us giggle small fits, slowly turning into laughter.

"Your faces were so funny! Especially you Hayama-senpai..hehe"

I felt weird as I heard her laugh. Tingly. Wait. What?

_The Akashi Seijuuro feeling __**TINGLY?**__ What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"WAIT. YOU WERE FAKING!?"

"And it seemed I'm very good at it, too."

"Ahh...I noticed from the start."

"Hahhh?! You were running around the room looking for napkins you gorilla"

"NO I WASNT"

"YES YOU WERE"

She got up from her position on the floor and walked up to me. I flinched as she inspected my face and tilted her head.

"What is it?" "...There's dirt." "Eh?"

She took out something from her pocket and wiped the side of my face. Smiling, she placed the object in my hand and said.

_"It's today's lucky item"_

* * *

**After School Ayame's POV**

Finally. The first day of school is finally over. I think back to the time in the nurses office. How I wish that I could have took a picture to treasure it.

But of course, with my memory, I would never forget. I slowly close my eyes and inhale the autumn breeze blowing against my hair, causing it to fly over my shoulders.

"Wahh….Aya-chan is so pretty when she's smiling…"

My eyes flew open as I turned around and saw the basketball team with Sayu. I blinked as I looked back and forth between them.

"Is there anything you needed?" "Well, seeing that Sayuri told me that you could play well and make good strategies, I've decided. You will become our manager."

"Eh. Eh? EH? Bu..But..I...Im in the archery club….." "The archery club holds practice only on Tuesday and Thursday morning and lunch. Plus, lunch is two hours. We have practice 6 times a week, and we need a manager to help us with training."

"Uhhhh….Do I even have a say in this?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes"

"But."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"No. That's absolute."

"...Fine."

"Good"

…...

"Can we go get some coffee?" "That's what you say after that? You're so funny, Aya-chan!"

* * *

**Moondoe (A/N: XD I dont even know XD I just did opposites. Star-Moon, Buck-Doe) Normal POV**

"May I get a venti Vanilla Latte, Caramel Machiatto, Caffe Latte, Iced Peppermint Mocha, Cappuccino, Caramel Frap, Double Chocolate Chip Frap, Green tea Frap, Vanilla Bean Frap, Red Velvet Frap, Oreo Frap, Neapolitan Frap…

The people in the shop just stared at her as she ordered even more coffee. The baristas just stared at her while desperately trying to write down all her orders.

_10 minutes later_

"Name please?" "Ayame!"

They just finished all her orders, a total of $87.58, but apparently. She had a $50 gift card with her, so she didnt have to pay.

* * *

**If you think I'm retarded. I'm here to tell you I'm not. because remember? In the previous chapter. Sayu lost the bet, now she has to pay the remaining $37.58. Lucky girl….**

* * *

Everyone one watched as the girl quickly consumed more than one fourth the whole pile in less that 10 minutes.

_No wonder she's so short. She's only 168 cm…..That's like, 5 cm shorter than Akashi, and one cm taller than Sayuri._

* * *

_I'M DONE! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed I had my finals and managed to pass them all. Yay!~ Anyway..._

_I wonder what this tingly feeling is? Don't You? ;) _

_And that's a lot of coffee, I want some. Now that I'm done... I just wanted to say again that I love you guys for supporting me. All these views and favs/follows/reviews. I'm really happy._

_Heck. Im overjoyed. I was happy when I got 100 views. One review. One fav and follow. _

_So, to thank you guys, I'm going to write another chapter, or at least try, during my vacation is LA and Vegas. Let's just hope my hotel has good connection. :) _

_Again, I love you guys and chow!_

_~ Choco ~_


	5. Chapter 5 Nickname Troubles: Sei-chan

_Hiiiiiiiiiii guyyyyyyys! So I'm currently writing this in the car, without wifi. Yeah. no wifi :(_

_But. Since I downloaded the Chrome app last minute, I can use this while offline. :)_

_You guys should download it, because you can basically use it anywhere :)_

_Well anyways, I love you guys as much as I hate mushrooms._

_**Life fact: I hate mushrooms so much that I wanna be a mushroom exterminator…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**The Second Day of School. Normal POV**

As another day of school came, all the basketball members of the basketball team, Aya, and Sayu become accustomed to being greeted by fans.

Coincidentally, they all had to walk down the same road to school, and so it was also decided, that each day, they would go to school together.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S REO-SENPAI!"

"REO-NEEEE! SMILE!"

"OMG! HAYAMA-SENPAI!"

"EIKICHI-KUNNNNNNN!"

"SAYURI-CHAN! YOU'RE EXTRA CUTE TODAY!"

"AYA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"KYAAAA! AKASHI-SAMAAAAAAAAA"

All of them sighed as they were crowded by most of the school population and were only able to slowly advance. Key word: slowly.

As time passed, even more students came to greet them, not letting them move more than 5 feet in 5 minutes. But thankfully, right as the bell rung, a teacher came out and shouted at most of the school population; of course, after dismissing the basketball team, Aya, and Sayu with a smile.

"Now you kids go to class. I won't let them swarm like this early in the morning. They deserve one whole month of detention. Oh yes, by the way, I'm Kusaragi-sensei, your PE teacher. YOU HEAR THAT KIDS!? YOU HAVE ONE MONTH OF DETENTION!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

* * *

**Lunch Ayame's POV**

Finally, lunch time; well, not really considering that I have archery practice for the first hour of lunch. I quickly gathered my things and said a good bye to Sayu, who was surprisingly, already halfway done with her bento. And might I add, it was a huge one too.

"Afhh, chan I cwome laher?", Sayu asked with a mouth full of rice and sausage.

I chuckled and checked my pocket for my lace handkerchief, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered what happened to it when I saw a red book lying on her desk.

_I gave it to Akashi-kun yesterday to wipe his face. It was his lucky item too. Today's lucky item for Sagittarius is a blue water bottle. I guess I'll get it back later…_

When I walked to the gym thst the archery team practiced in, I was greeted by the captain and manager, who were both seniors and were graduating soon. Their names were Katsuo-senpai and Natsume-senpai, and coincidentally, they were a couple, a cute one at that.

I quickly changed into my gear and started to choose a bow that I could use without difficulty. I finally found one that reached my standards and loaded the arrow. **(AN: Idk. I forgot what it was called...I needa build up...er...rebuild my vocab ^ ^)**

Slowly aiming at the middle of the target, I pulled the string, adjusted my aim again, and released.

I felt the arrow slightly brush against my armored arm and the wind that it created as it left my grasp.

I heard the familiar sound of splitting of wood as I saw that the arrow had hit.

_Bullseye_

"Wahhh! Aya-chan is so good in archery!"

I jerked my head over to the voice and saw the basketball team and Sayu standing at the doorway.

"Hayama-senpai, Reo-senpai, Eikichi-senpai, Akashi-kun, Sayu, why are you here?" "Ahh, I finished my lunch and wanted to see you, but I got lost and ended up at the basketball teams gym...ehehe…"

I sighed and smiled as a loaded another arrow and shot.

Another bullseye.

"Sayu, why can't you be sensible and ask before you act?" "Mmmm...Because I forgot?"

"You always forget.." I went to change and came out in 5 minutes, they were still there, waiting at the bleachers.

"Ahh..Aya-chan, I wanted to ask this before, but..What position do you play in basketball?"

"Why do you ask, Reo-senpai?" "Mou, just call me Reo-nee. And I just wanted to know, seeing you'll be our manager from now on."

"Ah, well I can play any position, but my main is point guard." "Eh? Really? So you play the same as Sei-chan then…" "Sei...chan..?"

I tried my best not to laugh at that ridiculous nickname, but somehow, I couldn't, it was just too funny. How could a person like Akashi-kun how such a childish nickname like that? As if on cue, Akashi-kun started to scowl.

"Don't laugh, it isn't funny at all." "I'm sorry, but it's just...that...hehe..Ahahahah!" I just couldn't stop laughing. I dropped my bow on the floor and covered my mouth the muffle the sound.

He just scowled even more. "Ne, how about I call you that, too?" "You wouldn't dare."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't?" "Because I always win, I'm always right."

"Well, then, I suggest you abandon that motto of yours, because you won't win against me, _Sei-chan._" I stuck my tongue at him and quickly ran away, fearing for my dear life.

_Now I've done it, I've made Sei-chan...um...Akashi-kun mad. My life is now officially over. Thank you for watching my dear life, you stalkers._

"AKIYAMA AYAME. COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT."

_Yep, I'm screwed. TOTALLY SCREWED. Now excuse me, I gotta run, so I don't have time to narrate my lif- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE'S HERE._

"COME BACK HERE, NOW!"

"NOOOOOOO. I'LL NEVER GO BACK! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Everyone in the vicinity, including teachers, watched the scene unfold before them. The famous Akashi Seijuuro, the son and heir of the Akashi Corps, was chasing Akiyama Ayame, the daughter and heir of the Akiyama Corps. One had an amused smile and the other looked furious, but also, he looked like he was enjoying it. They also noticed the frantic basketball team plus Sayu running around, chasing after their captain and manager while desperately trying to keep up.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Dammit. This girl is so strange, yet so why is it that I'm attracted to her?

"_Well, then, I suggest you abandon that motto of yours, because you won't win against me, Sei-chan."_

Dammit. Her teasing words came to mind and stuck there like a piece of gum.

She's faster than I expected she would be, her reflexes are as fast as Daiki's and Atsushi's.

She'd make a good substitute if anything were to happen. I'll make sure I see her style of play and make sure that I'm able to read her.

Wait. What. Huh? Where in the world did she go? Was I spacing off? No. No. No. It's just lack of sleep. No. Wait. What? Lack of sleep? You slept at nine thirty yesterday. Ok, Let's just say I was just thinking of a plan.

No. Why am I even thinking about this?! Where the hell is that girl? Damnit. ARGH. I'll let her go for now, but when I see her.. _Smirk_. Say goodbye to your love coffee, Akiyama Ayame…

* * *

**7th Period PE Ayame's POV**

Phew. I managed to evade him for three classes straight. No,no, Ayame, what are you saying? All your classes are with him. You idiot. But…

I saw him glancing at me with an evil smirk a few times, sent shivers down my back.

I sighed and came out of the changing room and into the gym to see Kusaragi-sensei next to a rack of volleyballs. Phew. At least not basketball; I needed to save my ability.

I saw Sei-chan smirk at me, but quickly scowled as his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

"I told you not to call me that, hell. Don't even think of that name."

I smirked, so that's it. "Well then, _Sei-chan,_ how about I call you Sei-kun instead? It's more mature than Sei-chan."

He blinked as if thinking over the things I said, and nodded before smirking and looking away. "You'll still receive punishment for it."

"Eh?" "May the best player win." "..You're on."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The game ended in a tie. Yep, a tie, no winners or losers. Both of them never backed down.

When Akashi spiked the ball, Aya would retaliate by hitting the ball back and vice versa. Deja vu much. The game would have continued, but dear God, that would have been boring. Luckily, thanks to the beautiful and ear-shattering bell, class ended.

* * *

**Moondoe (AN: Yea, Im probably gonna keep this shop name XP)**

"Hehe! You won't take MY coffee away from me anytime." "How?" "We're soulmates, coffee and I" "Impossible, my plan should have worked…"

Aya stuck her tongue out again, "Today's Gemini's lucky day, and funny enough, our lucky item is a cup of coffee. Here, if you want luck, take this."

She tossed Akashi a blue water bottle. "Sagittarius's lucky item today. Oh! Gimme back my handkerchief please!" "No." "Eh? Why no?" "Because you gave it to me." "NOOOO, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE….." "Too bad"

* * *

_And I'm done! I promised you guys a chapter during my vacation, and here it is! Hope you like it! _

_And if you don't understand the coffee part, Sei-chan's plan was to tell the barista after Aya-chan ordered her coffee, to put HIS name instead. But you guys can make your own story of this. :)_

_1k views. 7 reviews. 11 follows. 9 favs. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that my story would be liked by you guys. ^ ^ Love you guys so much. Drowning in my tears._

_~ Choco ~_


	6. Chapter 6 Two-Faced Arrives

_I think I might have consumed too much coffee. But one never drinks too much coffee._

_I think Iced Green Tea Latte is now on my favorite list.. _

_Ok. So I'm dying, who cares, on with the story that I have painfully written while brainstorming in the shower and forgetting it five minutes later. Yeah, that's my life._

_Sei-chan is losing T-T I don't want Tai-chan or Tet-chan to lose, but Sei-chan…._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**Akiyama Manor Ayame's POV**

Home, finally. I walked to my room and placed my bag down. I noticed something on my desk, but before I can look at it, someone knocks on my door.

"Miss? Your father would like to see you in three minutes." _Father? At this time?_

"Of course, give me a minute, please." I fix my uniform and head to his study which was on the third floor.

"Father? May I come in?" "Yes, you may."

I walk in to see Father was a furious expression and some files on his mahogany desk. _Why does he look so mad? He's never like this.._

"Ayame, do you realize what you have done?" "No, Father. I do not recall making any mistakes in the files." "Then explain this."

He threw me one of the files and I opened it, my eyes widening as I took in the information.

_What is this? How? I never did this.. _

The format of the papers were completely altered so that it gave off different information than it should have given.

"Luckily, one of the secretaries caught this mistake and reorganized it before sending it off. But do you understand what would have happened if it wasn't?" "Yes, Father" "We could have faced financial problems if this went through, no?" "Yes, Father." "You will be punished. For the next month, you will come home immediately after school to fix all the files, and do all the paperwork I am about to give you. You are not allowed to tell anyone of this, not Sayu, not even your mother. There will be no excuses." "Yes, Father, excuse me"

I quickly walked out and back into my room. Sigh...How am I going to do this...I can't just say that I can't go to practice for a month.. They'll get suspicious… And Sayu…

I swear to God that when I saved it and sent it, it was edited, checked, double checked, and all that.. Who would do something like that…..I guess that's one month off from club for me...Again..

* * *

**School Normal POV**

I went to the classroom to see that a familiar girl was there.. Blue hair and sea green eyes..

_Amekase Miyuki. Oh how I hate that girl._

"Oh! What a surprise to see you here, Ayame-chan." I narrowed my eyes at her and scowled at the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"What are you doing here?" "Aww, don't be a pooper, I'm a new student you know, so be nice to me." "It was you wasnt it? The one who messed up my files."

She smiled 'innocently', "Oh, whatever do you mean?" "You were there that day."

* * *

_**3 Months Ago. Akiyama Estate Normal POV**_

"_Ayame, meet Miyuki from the Amekase Corps. I expect you two to become friends?"_

"_Yes, Father, we will." After the man left, the girl's smile turned into a smirk. _

"_Heh, so you are the famous daughter of Akiyama, huh?" 'And what of it?"_

"_You don't even look like much, I mean like, no expensive jewelry, no make up, no nothing. Cheap."_

_Aya narrowed her eyes are the blue haired girl and frowned. "You have no right to say that to me, remember, our company is higher ranked than yours." _

"_Oh? Acting all high and mighty now? Well, you'll see what I, Miyuki, can do."_

* * *

**Present Normal POV**

"Judging from what you said that time, it's pretty obvious." "Hmm..Well then, it was me, but there's nothing you can do about it now...Now that I think of it, you have a sister don't you?"

Aya narrowed her eyes as Sayu was mentioned, "Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands."

Miyuki smirked even more as she saw the display of protectiveness over her sibling. "Hm, such a good sister, oh, how I wish I had you as my sister. Instead I have a no good younger brother."

"I swear Miyuki, if even one strand of her hair is touched by you or any of your followers, I will personally make your life miserable." "Oh, we'll see who's life becomes miserable, all right."

* * *

**Class Normal POV**

"Class! Today we have a new student transferring from Tokyo, treat her well!"

**(AN: I think that Rakuzan is in Kyoto, but...Fix me if I'm wrong)**

"Ohhhhh, it's a girl!" "Cross my fingers that she's another hot babe." "Hope she's not a stuck up bitch.."

"Now, now class, don't say that, Amekase-san! Please enter!"

Miyuki entered the room, and immediately, a new fanclub formed. She winked at the boys before introducing herself.

"My name is Amekase Miyuki, daughter of Amekase Kazuto and Misaka, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

All the boys whistled as more than half the girls decided that she was a two faced bitch, which, she was.

"Umm...They forgot the extra seat..Well, since Akiyama-san isn't here right now, you can sit there. Wait, what? Akiyama-san? Um.. Sayuri-san, where's your sister?"

Sayu, who was sleeping, shot up and immediately replied with drool dripping down her cheek.

"Huh? Oh… I haven't seen Aya since this morning so.." "Ah...then go ahead and sit."

Just when Miyuki sat down, the door slid open and the senior secretary of the student council came in.

"Excuse me, but Ayame-san asked me to give you this, and um, Akashi-san, you're needed in the council room.

"Why is that?" "Ahh, well..You see, Ayame-san has been stuck between an argument about the use of the clubrooms. The literature club president said that the music club is too loud, and would like to move rooms, but there are no other rooms. Ayame tried to talk, but they always cut her off, and she's getting more irritated. If this goes on, she's going to blow any-

_Crash. A loud noise was heard from the upper floor followed by yelling and yelping and screaming and then finally, silence._

"-Minute"

….At that moment, the whole class minus Akashi, Sayu, and Miyuki, knew to never get Ayame mad. The worst that could happen is a month in the hospital, right?

The door opened yet again to reveal a smiling Aya with steam from her head, obviously from the releasing of her anger.

"I'm sorry about the delay, I had to calm two _idiots_ from their _stupid argument_." She glanced at Miyuki for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes. "Welcome to Rakuzan. Now excuse me again, I need to talk the the principal about a _few things."_

"Ahh...Well, um, then, take all the time you need!"

* * *

**Lunch Normal POV**

"Ahh! Aya! Over here!" Aya looked over to the gardens and saw Sayu sitting down eating.

"Good afternoon, how've you been doing during class?" "Fine! See, Yuki-chan is really nice! She helped me on a lot of things!"

At this, Aya narrowed her eyes at the familiar name, "Yuki? You mean Miyuki? The new girl?"

"Mhm! She even gave me tips on how to solve hard problems, she's my best friend now!"

Sayu didnt notice that Aya's hand was in a fist and her face was emotionless while her eyes showed anger.

"_Don't go near that girl."_ "Eh? What did you say, Aya?" "I said don't go near her." "Why?! Yuki-chan's a nice girl! You don't even know her! You're just saying that because you're jealous of her, you're jealous of her! You don't even understand me!"

What Aya said next, confused, shocked, and made her freeze at the spot, unmoving.

"_I'm doing this for your own good. It's you who doesn't know anything. Just stay away from her and that's all I'm warning you about."_

* * *

**Hallway Normal POV**

"Why did you do it? What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Oh? Well, let's see. If taking the things most important to you counts, then thats exactly what I'm going to do."

Students were gathering around as their seemingly 'small' argument continued.

"I told you, if you dare do anything to Sayu I'll-" "But am I? She seems to like me better than you, to her, I'm her friend, you're just her sister. _She's just a small pawn in my plan._"

Miyuki whispered the last part as she saw Aya become even more angry as she balled her already fisted hand even harder. Her eyes looked like she was ready to be the cause of a massacre.

"_If you do anything to hurt her and I get ahold of it. You're dead, you hear me, Amekase?"_

* * *

**Next Day Normal POV**

"_Hey, did you see what happened yesterday?" "What happened?" "So apparently at lunch, Akiyama and Amekase got into some sort of fight." "EH?! Sayuri and Miyuki?!" "No! Ayame and Miyuki.." _

"_Eh? Ayame-san and Miyuki-san? What were they fighting about?" "I heard it was something about Sayuri..Maybe Ayame-san is jealous or something." "Huh? That's just wrong, I think that Ayame-san did it for a reason"_

The next day the whole school was basically talking about the incident from yesterday. But the basketball team had different things to say, especially Akashi.

"Hey! Stop talking about Aya-chan like that! It's mean, unladylike, and ungentlemanly." "That's right! Aya-chan isn't the type of girl to pick on someone!" "Don't pick on Aya if you don't even know anything about her."

And it was Akashi's comment.

"Aya has her reasons for doing what she did yesterday, and it does not concern any of us. So therefore, you have no right to go into her private life. Plus, what do you know about her?"

* * *

The students all assumed that Aya wasn't there when they talked, but she was. Every corner she turned, there would be people talking about her. It was annoying really, having everyone talk about you like you're a weirdo. But it felt calmer when she heard the basketball teams comments.

It bothered her that no one cared to talk about Miyuki, because by the time the day ended, one half of the female population in Rakuzan thought of her as a two-faced slut, bitch, etc.

But really, she knew and didnt care, she still had friends, she still had her family even though they would hardly care. She still had a life to live out and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in her way.

Not school. Not people. Not two-faced bitches. Not fangirls and boys. Heck not even coffee would stop her from achieving her dreams, which currently, she was unsure of.

But one day. She would. And she would make sure that she would do whatever she could to get that two-faced daughter of a bitch-no offense to her mom, female dogs, foxes, etc-back for what she did.

* * *

_And I'm done, once again~ ^ ^ I'm getting really really hyped because I'm going to another vacation, and this time, it's a good place. Unlike Vegas. _

_I was invited by my friend to go to Hawaii! Yay! So any week gone, but I'll bring my laptop as always_..

_The last scene my friend helped me. She's a good friend, but she's a huge fujoshi, like a HUGE one. _

_Heck, she even ships real life people _ Yeah...She ships..A lot of boys…_

_Btw guys, if you're wondering about the thing on Aya's desk, don't worry about it, it'll be on the next chapter, hopefully ^ ^_

_Anyways.. _

_Later! ~ Choco ~ _


	7. Chapter 7 Passing Notes and Basketball

_Happy Late Father's Day to all the awesome dads out there!_

_I'm finally back. Hawaii was awesome. Awesome food and awesome people. _

_So yeah. Anyways, I've been noticing that you guys are reading this and this story has wayyy more views than the last time I checked which was like five days ago _

_But the thing is, I want you guys to help me IMPROVE my writing and stuff. So I kinda want you guys to review for the following:_

_~ See a typo, mistake, phrase that needs to be fixed_

_~ Have suggestions for the story_

_~ Anything that I should note_

_~If I should put more details_

_~ Basically anything that is wrong, or if you guys want a certain thing to happen_

_I'm not begging or forcing you guys to review, but I just want some help and feedback. Wanna help a fellow author in despair? Major writer's block here.._

_Disclaimer: I dun own KnB_

* * *

**Way to school Ayame's POV**

I sighed for the eighth time this morning as I walked to school. If you wondering, I told the chauffeur to not drive me anymore because it attracted attention, and honestly, I hated that kind of attention.

I placed my earbuds in my ears and played a random song while reading a book of my favorite author.

'_I thought that I had it all. Riches, love, fame. But in truth, I was nothing but trash. Garbage. Something that one once used but now thrown away.'_

"_I hate you, I don't want you as my sister anymore!"_

'_It hurt yes, when she said it to my face, but it hurt even more when she ran off with another claiming she was her 'best friend'. I'm stupid, too stupid to even comprehend."_

I blinked as I continued to read. Funny how this describes my life perfectly right now.

I continued walking, dodging obstacles that blocked my way. I then sighed for the ninth time when I saw someone from the edge of my view.

"Sayu, I know you're there, stop hiding and just come out already."

After a few moments of silence, she came out with a pout on her face. "Mou, can't you at least wait for me to get ready for school before taking off?"

I simply glanced at her before moving on, "Then you could at least hurry with your showering."

I saw her pout even more, but it soon went away as she started to frown.

"What's wrong? You okay?" "...Sorry.." "Eh?" She frowned even more as she repeated herself.

"I'm sorry, okay? You know? Yesterday? Sorry for snapping at you and stuff. I just didn't like you insulting Yuki-chan..So don't be mad anymore.."

I stood quieting for a few moments, processing her words, before moving on again.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me! It makes me feel like an idiot! H-Hey! Aya!"

I just kept going and muttered, "You idiot...Why apologize? I'm not even mad.."

"Eh. Eh? Eh!? So I said all that for nothing?!" "Yup. But what I said still stands, be careful around that girl.."

* * *

**School Normal POV**

After Sayu went to wherever the hell she wants to go, Aya goes the where the basketball team practices. As she enters the gym, she's greeted with an enthusiastic, awesome, epic, and painful greeting.

"Good morn-" "Ah! Aya-chan watch out!"

Too late. A ball hit Aya straight in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Uwahhh! Aya-chan don't die! I'm so sorry!" "Kotarou. Look at what you did, Aya's dead because of you." "Shut up, gorilla!" "YOU WANNA GO!?"

"Both of you be quiet at once, or I'll triple your menu."

Aya groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, holding her now bleeding nose. "O-Ow…"

"Aya, you alright? Nothing broken?" "Y-Yeah..I'm okay, just a bit, faint.." "Sit down, Kotarou, get an ice pack. Reo, get some tissues." "Hai!"

Akashi sat Aya down on the bleachers as the other members continued their training.

"Sei-kun, thanks..Ow..that hurt..a lot.." "That's what you get for not paying attention."

"Sei-chan, here! Aya-chan are you okay?" "Ah..Reo-senpai, I'm fine, thanks."

Aya wiped the remaining blood off her face and placed the ice pack on, flinching at it's coldness.

"That reminds me, Aya, where were you yesterday?" "Ah, I forgot to tell you. I can't come to afternoon practices until my work for the company is done. I can come to morning and lunch practice though."

"I see, and for how long will this go?" "Roughly about….a month" "All right, I guess that'll do. Oh yeah, do you have a training menu ready?" "Ah! Yes, I analyzed everybody's strength and placed them in different groups. Each group will have different things to work on. For example, since, Reo-senpai, Senri-senpai, and some others all do outside shots and such, they'll be having shooting drills. Different players will have different types of drills."

The team watched and listened intently as she listed everything needed to be done. They were amazed at how thorough and detailed she was, listing all their strengths and weaknesses. But what all of them wanted to know was how she played. They never saw her play before, and they wanted to know, badly.

"Ummm.. Aya-san?" "Eh? Yes?" "Can we... um... Can you show us your style of play?"

Aya was silent for a moment before replying with a small smile.

"Sure, how about at lunch?"

* * *

**Class Normal POV**

Aya sighed for the tenth time today. Class was just so boring, if you knew everything before hand then why even bother attending class. She had wanted to skip on many, many occasions, but that would lower her reputation as an honor student and such.

She also couldn't just sleep through class either, so she had to bear it.

She sighed for the eleventh time, when she felt a nudge on her arm. She looked over to see Akashi. But his attention was on thee board, instead, a folded piece of paper was on her desk.

She smiled at the thought of him passing notes in class. Of course no one would tell on him because well, they didn't want to die early.

She took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_You ok? you look a bit worn out. _

She smiled again as she took her pencil and wrote back.

_Yeah, just tired and bored of this stupid lecture._

_Sighing isn't good for you, so is frowning._

At this, Aya raised an elegant brow. Was he lecturing her?

_You're one to talk. Always scowling and threatening people with scissors._

_Heh. Then don't listen to me. Just don't blame me when you get wrinkles._

Both of them inwardly laughed at this pointless conversation with soft eyes. Both of them were becoming closer and they both knew it.

_Hey, what's your number, I'll need it if I ever need to contact you. Mine is XXX-XXX-XXXX. _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX. I'll need your email too. _

_Mine is seijuuro_emperor _

_aya_chocolate . Funny how both of us have super weird emails _

_Heh. Not my fault._

She was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling lunch period.

"Well that went by quickly.. Didn't even notice the time.." "True, I didn't notice either." "Well, let's go, everyone's waiting!" "Coming, coming."

As they were about to go, Sayu suddenly called out to them, catching everyone's attention.

"Aya! Where are you going?" "Ah, practice. Why?" "Can I come?"

"Eh? But you don't even like-" "Pleasseeeee!" "Sei-kun?" "Go ahead, just don't bother us" "Yay!"

After all three of them left the room, the other students started to talk about them, but mostly Aya and Akashi, and how they were on first name/ nickname basis already.

* * *

**Gym Normal POV**

The team gathered as they each took out their bentos and ate as they conversed.

"Ne, where's Aya-chan and Akashi?" "Taking their sweet time probably." "Sei-chan is never late though~"

"Good afternoon!~"

A overly cheery voice snapped them out of their conversations as they saw their captain, manager, and her sister enter the gym. The first two had a annoyed and defeated expression while the latter had a happy one.

"Sayu, please stop yelling?" "Ah. Sorry~"

Both of the student body members sighed as their overly enthusiastic friend and sister sat down, took out her bento and started to eat.

"Wahh.. Sayu-chan's food looks so good!" "Ah? This? Aya made it! It's delicious! Want some?" "Thanks! Wahh! So good!"

"Aya-chan is amazing!"

Aya simply smiled as she and Akashi started to eat as well.

"Sei-kun do you want some?" "Eh? Sure, I'll take an omelet."

Everyone watched with their mouths gaping as Aya fed, FED, Akashi a piece of omelet.

"So? How's it taste?" "Hm, it's delicious, give me some more.."

Just then did they notice that the others were frozen stiff.

"Hm? Are you guys ok?" "Y-you.. H-he.. O-omelet.. S-S-Same.. F-feed.. I-I-I-indi-indirect... Ehhhh?!"

"What? If you don't answer in five seconds.. doubled training menus.."

"YOU GUYS JUST SHARED AN INDIRECT KISS"

Aya just stared at them while tilting her head.

"Eh? There's nothing wrong with that, right, Sei-kun?" "No, absolutely nothing."

"See?"

"YOU GUYS ARE EVEN ON NICKNAME BASIS!?"

"Mou.. There's nothing wrong with it.."

* * *

**After Eating Normal POV**

"Okay! Down to business. Who do you want me to play?"

. . .

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ah, it seems that you'll be facing me Aya."

Said girl simply smirked at her opponent.

"Hm, looks like this will be fun."

"First to five points wins the game, ok? Reo-senpai, tip off please"

"All right.. ready when you two are."

The two faced each other as Reo held the ball, ready to throw any second.

"Let it be a fair game." They said it at the same time, same tone. They were going to win.

"Ready? Go!" Reo jumped back right after tossing the ball.

Losing to Akashi's 173cm frame, Ata found herself pivoting and chasing down Akashi.

They all were shocked when Aya quickly passed him and blocked him from shooting a three.

_She's so fast! And she just blocked Akashi! Impossible!_

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he tried to find an opening, but couldn't. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel the touch of leather.

_What!? Did she just steal from Akashi!? The hell!?_

Akashi quickly snapped out of his shock and tried to block her three, but was deemed useless as she jumped higher than he did, making it impossible to touch the ball.

_Swish_

The familiar sound of the ball going through the net shocked everyone. Aya just got a basket on Akashi.

Akashi just stood there, shocked at the outcome, but smirked as he retrieved the ball to continue.

_I won't be letting you win so easily._

He quickly dashed to the other side, but was soon faced by Aya. Using his Emperor Eye, he saw rah her right foot was slightly unstable, so he did a quick crossover and performed an ankle break, making Aya lose her balance but only slightly; he scored a three, making it a tie.

Aya saw this and smirked, "This is getting fun, but it'll end soon."

She quickly grabbed the ball and dribbled in a way that the ball only left an afterimage.

Kotarou's eyes shined at this. _Amazing!_

She quickly blocked Akashi from stealing her ball and was about to do a fadeaway, but was blocked, resulting on both of them slowly falling. As a last ditch effort, she maneuvered the ball to her right hand, over her head, and chucked it.

Because Akashi blocked her fadeaway, he was unable to move to block her free form shot.

_Swish_

The audience was silent until Reo spoke up.

"Uh.. T-the score is..6-3.. Aya-chan wins?"

* * *

_Lol. It was fun writing this chapter, especially the omelet part XD. I don't wanna make Aya too Mary-sue..but. yeah..._

_Ok, so just so you know. I'm horrible at making fighting scenes, err you know what I mean.._

_So please please please try to give this poor girl feedback, k?_

_Thx! luv you guys!_

_~ Choco ~_


	8. Chapter 8 Shin-kun and America

_Ok, guys? I love you so much that my heart's gonna burst. 2k views. _

_2 f****** k views. And to think I was shouting in joy when I had 100 views. Accomplishment I tell you. It's not everyday that 2000 people out of like, 7 BILLION people acknowledge your silly little story. I'm getting really emotional here.. I want to thank all of you guys. Soooo, today, I'm dedicating this chapter for all you awesome peeps out there! _

_Two chapters in two days, fair enough, right? Oh, I also changed the summary to make it fit better, don't worry. There's still going to be family conflict.._

_**Dedicated to: nijigengurl, pomxxx, Freddie4153, AnimeLover 0000, tsugumi kohina, TsukinoX, NamikazeAi-chan, MortalLove17, MaccaGotMilk, kuroizayoi, Kohanita, Hewia, FictionSpark, DarkAle85, Cocopop55, ciarra halle, AstridClaire, Black Rabbit-san, Crystal Flower of Solitude, Evan Akira-kun, Hiken08, Hinata Shoyo, J12K6N99, Kieshi, Kittycat0521, LadySeara, Skymist675, Trickster707, annoyed by you, comatose-tomato, my Ella-Verayne, shotasayswhat, sophiabuenaobra, and all the people that read this story and stuck with me! Luv you guys!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**Gym Normal POV**

"Uh...T-The score is..6-3.. Aya-chan wins?"

The gym was deathly quiet, heck, people outside wouldn't even think that then gym was in use right now. But Aya soon broke the silence.

"Ahh.. That was a good game, it's been a while since I've played someone like you, Sei-kun. Can we play again?" "Heh, you actually beat me, I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily. But right now we have to go to class."

All of them packed their belongings and started to head to class. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue haired girl was listening outside the gym the whole time.

"Heh, Akashi Seijuuro huh? Who knew that you would go soft on a boy? Well that just makes things even better for me…"

* * *

**After Class Aya's POV**

After Sayu went to her club, I finished packing and started to head out until I heard Sei-kun call out to me.

"Aya, can you come here?" I raised a brow at his _question_ and started to head out again.

"Sorry, no can do, gotta go." He sighed, "Fine, let me rephrase that. Aya, come here."

I smiled to myself and went back to him. "Yes?" "Is it possible for you to gather information on my previous team and their current teammates?" "Eh? You mean the Generation of Miracles?" "Yes"

I thought about going to all the schools that had the Generation of MIracles. "Um… They go to.. Yosen, Shutoku, Touou, Kaijo, and.. um..Ah! Seirin, right?"

Sei-kun looked surprised before asking me, "How do you know about Seirin?" "Eh? It's where the sixth man goes, right?"

He looked as if he was deep in thought before smirking at me and leaving.

* * *

_Heh, looks like I made the right decision in making her our manager. She's more interesting than I thought._

* * *

**Outside Normal POV**

"So, Aya, having fun with all your beloved friends? Or did they already ditch you?"

Aya turned and saw her nemesis leaning against the wall of the school. She sighed for the twelfth time today and scowled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone like any normal person would do? And it's none of your business who I'm friends with."

Miyuki made that sickly innocent face that disgusted Aya the most. "But aren't you friends with the basketball team? You know? Sei-kun and all the others?"

Aya became even more annoyed and angered, "Don't you dare touch them with your filthy hands." "Heh, filthy, you're the one who's filthy, you silly low life." "Me? Hey, at least I take a shower everyday, and don't try to get into everyone's pants." "What?! How dare you talk to me like that… But who cares, you saw those papers didn't you?"

Aya's eyes widened just a fraction, how could she have known about those papers? "How do you know about that?" "Heh, don't worry about that, just saying though.. Why don't you just do what the papers say?" "I have absolutely no intentions to leave my team to attend school in America."

At this, Aya simply walked away and left a humiliated, angered, and flushed Miyuki.

Said girl immediately swiped out her phone and dialed a number. In seconds, the call was answered.

"_Hello? Princess? How can I help you?" _"*Sniff* I..I'm g-g-gett-getting b-bullied by t-this gi-girl.." "_Who dares to bully my princess?! Tell me her name, I'll go kick her ass and make her regret even knowing you" _"H-her na-name is A-Aya.. Sh-she has b-black hair that's a b-bit longer than h-her wa-waist and p-purple eyes.." "_Heh, this will be fun.."_

* * *

**On the Way Home Aya's POV**

I listened to some random music again as I read a different book from before. I was thinking about how Sei-kun asked me to research on his past teammates and their current teams. So what I know about them now…

Murasakibara Atsushi currently attends Yosen High, plays center as his main position. Mm..He's taller than two meters..Loves sweets, especially maiubo…

Aomine Daiki is attending Touou Academy. He specializes in free form shots, is faster than any normal player and plays power forward. Ace of the team.

Midorima Shintarou attends Shutoku High, one of the Three Kings. He tapes his left hand and is obsessed with the horoscope show, Oha Asa.. He's the shooting guard that never misses his super long shots.

Kise Ryouta, the big-shot and famous model who attends Kaijo High. He started playing basketball in his second year of middle school, a prodigy. He's able to copy any move except the GOM's and add to it's power.

And finally, the often, no screw that, always forgotten sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. His style of basketball comes from his lack of presence, which if others think its a curse and is freaky; well, his lack of presence to me, is a complete blessing, I've always wanted to sleep in class, and scare the shiz out of people.

Back on track. His skill is misdirection, his directs his opponents attention to the ball, and with the help of his presence, it seems as if the ball moves on it's own.

How I know all this? Well, because Shin-kun told me. Midorima Shintarou. He's my cousin. My aunt and uncle are his parents, they own a famous hospital in the region of his school.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a long time.. I should visit him soon.

I stopped when something, or should I say, someone, sneak behind an alleyway behind me. Stalkers. God, please, Miyuki better not be the reason for this, that stupid girl. It's fricking broad daylight, and you're trying to get some people to abduct and beat me up?! How stupid are you..

I sighed for the thirteenth time today, "Whoever you are, come out right now, I know you're there"

No response. I sighed for the fourteenth time and just strolled into the alleyway. "You know, if you're going to beat someone up, you could at least do it when it's dark."

The dark-haired guy and his lackeys just smirked at me when I came in. "Hey, boss, she's pretty hot, can we have her when you're done with her?" "Huh? Go ahead, I already my my princess."

I sighed again, seeing that they were ignoring me, "So what's your name? Seeing you know mine, I should know yours." "Heh, smart girl, the name's Shota. Now be a good girl and let me beat you up."

I narrowed my eyes at him, who does he think he is, underestimating me is the biggest mistake he ever made.

"Well, Shota-kun, let me ask you somethin, was it Miyuki who told you to do this?" "Ha?! Just shut up and let me beat you up.."

I sighed for the sixteenth time today. Guess I'm not getting anywhere now, huh?

_Cue Cricket Noises in the Background..._

* * *

**15 minutes later. . .**

I stepped on the pile of bodies with one foot before asking them for the sixth time.

"Was it or was it not? That's all I'm asking you." "Y-yes.." "See? That wasn't so hard, right? Now scram before I decide to get that vending machine and kill you."

I watched in amusement as they all ran away. Well, at least I got that over with just a small scratch..

I looked at my watch, **3:47**. Shit. I'm doomed, I was supposed to be home seventeen minutes ago. Father will murder me..

I had the urge to just scream out loud. Curse you Miyuki. Curse you.

* * *

**Akiyama Manor Aya's POV**

I sighed for the seventeenth time today as I heard Sayu's voice from below. I didn't get off easily when I came home twenty five minutes late, but I guess that Father calmed down a bit after my explanation. I stared at my bandaged arm and hoped that it wouldn't leave a scar. The wound itself was a few centimeters deep and was like, seven inches longs.

Damn you and your stupid lackeys Miyuki.

"Aya! Come one! Dinner's ready!" Sayu barged into the room; I quickly hid my arm, but she noticed something white .

"Eh? What's that?" Damnit.

"Nothing to worry about, it's fine." "Let me see!" She forcefully pulled on my arm and gasped when I hissed at the pain.

"Aya! What happened?!" "Nothing, just...go.." 'Aya… " "I'm fine.."

I can't let her know about the school that wants me in America, either. Why is this so complicated?...

* * *

_Seems like Aya-chan is in a pinch.. Now you know that Shin-chan is her cuz.._

_~ Choco ~_


	9. Chapter 9 Treadmills, Lunch, Basketball

_So… Did you guys read the latest chapter? If you didn't. Then you __have_ _to read it. It's fricking awesome. Especially with Sei-chan and all… I'm not gonna spoil anything.. _

_Again, thanks for all the support That's a lot of views.. Even for me.. Oh god, my heart can't take this… Thank you so much! ^ ^_

_The real Sei-chan. Will be. So. F***ing. Smexy. I died of nose bleed when he *****. If you know what I mean. *Wink Wink* _

_**This chapter is dedicated to pomxxx who has patiently stuck with me throughout the series to until now. Thank you very much *bows***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

**One Long Month Later…**

Aya was finally free of paperwork and files; she could finally go to afternoon practices and stay as long as she wants.

It was Saturday, and currently, she was with the team practicing for the Interhigh although, it wasn't really needed. Why? Well, simply because Akashi said so.

"_Since I always win, I'm always right."_

Aya sighed and wondered if he would ever get rid of that arrogance, because it would be his downfall someday.

"Aya-chan! Can you come here?" She looked over to Kotarou who was holding two basketballs while grinning like an idiot.

"Yes? What is it?" He looked at her sheepishly before answering, "Um… Well, actually, can you teach me how to dribble like you? That time when you were playing Akashi, it was was really cool." That caused her to blink and flush at his words. "E-eh? But don't you specialize in dribbling like that? Why would you ask me?"

His eyes were sparkling and his face was all bright, "Because! You're dribbling is obviously more professional and faster than mine! So you HAVE to teach me! Please?"

"U-uhh….W-well.. Fine.." "Yes! Let's start right now!" She smiled at his enthusiasm and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I'm warning you though, it's going to be harsh." His face didn't falter any bit. "I'll do whatever!"

**Aya's POV**

I took one of the basketballs and started to dribble at a semi-fast rate. "Well then, you can start by dribbling like this, then when I say so, dribble faster. Alright?"

"Okay!" He started to copy me and I saw from the edge of my vision that the others were watching.

"Alright, now stay like that dribbling for fifteen minutes. Don't go fast, don't go slow." "Wah, Aya-chan… That's so long…" "I told you remember? It's going to be harsh. After fifteen, you can go a bit faster, and so on."

I then stopped dribbling on started to spin the ball on my finger. "Oi, Aya, can you dunk?" I turned my attention over to Eikichi-senpai, who was drinking some pocari. I stopped the ball and thought for a second before answering, "Yea, I guess I can, though I never really dunked a lot of times… Why?"

He smirked, "Show me." I stared at the hoop and then at the ball in hand and smirked. "All right."

I dribbled to the hoop and leaped into the air, slamming the ball into the hoop and hung there. I looked over to Eikichi-senpai, who was surprised, but the smirk was still evident.

I felt my hands getting a bit sweaty, but of course, I had to be afraid of heights. I tried to find the nearest person, who was Reo-senpai.

"Um, Reo-senpai, can you.. Help me?" He looked at me and then smiled teasingly, "Only if you call me Reo-nee." "Eh? Um...R-Reo-nee, can you?" He smiled, jogged over to me and put me down with ease.

"Aya-chan's really light, you should eat more! And that was a nice dunk you did there!" "Ah, thanks!"

I looked over to Kotarou-senpai who was still dribbling, and slightly yelled to him, Nine more minutes!" He looked over to me and smiled while nodding. I went over to my bag to phone so I could time senpai's dribbling. I found it, set the time, and gave it to Eikichi-senpai, who just nodded and returned to lifting his gigantic weights. I grabbed a towel and hurried to the other part of the gym.

**(AN: So you know the episode where Akashi was using the.. Treadmill? I don't know, but just say that's the 'other' part of the gym.)**

11:18. Two minutes early, huh? I walked over to Sei-kun who was using one of the treadmills. He only noticed me when other members who were also in there greeted me.

"Aya, right on time." I handed him the towel and smiled, "What kind of manager would I be then?" He smirked and drank from his water bottle. "A horrible one, that's what."

I sighed and looked at the machine.

"15 miles per hour, huh? That's pretty good, even for you." His smirk grew even wider. "Think you can top it?" I paused and thought for a moment, then answered, "You're on."

* * *

**The Other Part of the Gym . . . Normal POV . . .**

The others stopped their training when they heard some sort of cheering and yelling. Suddenly, Senri bursted in from the other gym leaving the doors swinging back and forth.

Reo jogged up to him to help him up as he regained his breathe. "Senri-chan? What's going on?" Senri looked scared, freaked out, and awed mixed all together as he caught his breathe.

"T-Th-They...Tre-tr-tread-treadmill… C-cra-crazy.. Mo-monst-monsters… R-r-re-record.."

The rest of the members, having absolutely no idea of what he was spouting about, decided to go and check out what was going on. As they entered the gym, they say a small, well fine, huge crowd that consisted of the track, football, soccer, wrestling, and many other sports clubs surrounding what seemed to be treadmills.

Curiosity killed the cat.

They went over there and tried to look through the crowd, but that proved impossible.

Plan B. They looked at each other and nodded with confidence.

"Um… Can we go through?" "Hell no. Get out, loser." Apparently, they didn't notice who they were.

Guess Plan B failed. Next...

Plan MGE. M for muscle. G for gorilla. E for Eikichi.

"Oi. Idiots, let us through right now. Or you'll be meeting my friend, Muscle."

"Eek! It's the basketball team!" "Let them through!"

Seems like it works. So after the crowd parted like the Red Sea, they walked through and they almost fainted.

There they were. Their two oh so 'beloved' friends. On treadmills. Listening to music. Running. 45.99999 miles per hour. With eyes closed. Without a care in the whole fricking world.

"Aya-chan?! Sei-chan!? What in the world are you doing?!" But neither of them heard him, or any of the cheering, because they were listening to music. With eyes closed.

"Oi! Aya! Akashi! Listen to us already!" Nope. "Aya-chan! Akashi! Mou… Listen to us!"

Useless. It was literally impossible to get them to stop. But finally, after what seemed like hours but only minutes, the duo slowly stopped. They opened their eyes and slowed the machines. And after they got off, they only then seemed to notice the large crowd watching them.

"Um, when did you get here?" "What she said." The whole crowd just anime deadplanned.

"We were here the whole time."

"Eh?! Sei-kun did you notice them?!" "This is weird. I know it's unique, but this is taking misdirection way too far, especially when it's a whole crowd."

They deadpanned again, and this time, with a facepalm.

"_We were here the whole fricking time for God's sake…"_

* * *

**~ Lunch! ~ Normal POV**

"Here you go! My special homemade lunch! Specially prepared for athletes, filled with all the vitamins and minerals you need!"

"Wah! Aya-chan so awesome! This looks so good!" "There's different ones for all of you, so you can have all you like!"

"Woah! There's onigiri, karaage, omelets, fried veggies, tempura, crab, fried tofu, octopus sausages, sushi, and holy shiz. Is that fresh sashimi!?"

**(AN: Onigiri is basically rice balls. Karaage is fried chicken. Tempura is fried shrimp. Sashimi is raw fish)**

Aya smiled cheerfully and added, "Yup, ah! Thats right! I made you guys some dessert, too!" "Eh?! Dessert, too?! Aya-chan really is the best!"

All of them laughed as they ate, blissfully enjoying the time together under the beautiful autumn sky and under the shade of the trees. It was peaceful yet at the same time, rowdy and fun. It was as if it was childhood all over again. Even the serious Akashi was smiling.

Ah.. The author's boring life is coming to an end. Sei-chan smiling? The Bishie Apocalypse must have finally come upon us. Enough about the end of the world. *Not that I don't want the Bishie Apocalypse*

"Sei-kun, you know what?" "Hm?" "You should really smile more, it suits you better than a frown, and is better than a smirk."

"I guess I'll keep that in mind."

After everyone finished their bentos, Aya took out two more containers and opened one.

"For today, dessert will be different types of macarons and opera." "Opera? What's that?"

"It's a type of cake, usually made with chocolate."

They all took a macaron and bit it, and after that, they ate them like they were breathing macarons.

"These are delicious! You're the best pastry chef I've ever met!" "The cookie is crunchy while the cream is light and fluffy, perfect combo"

"I'm glad you like it! Try the opera!" They all took a slice and ate some of the delicious looking cake. Suddenly their mouths just dropped open and they just sat there. Motionless.

"Um.. Is it bad? Did I mess it up?" "I...It's….Delicious…" In seconds, their slice was gone and soon, the whole cake was gone.

"We are so lucky to be friends with you, Aya-chan. Our life is now officially complete."

* * *

**Kaijo High Aya's POV**

So this is Kaijo, huh? Not as fancy as Rakuzan but still dedicated to sports. Ah, there they are. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, huh? They're an interesting duo. One with an aura of a tiger, and the other with one of a frail child.

Is that him? Blond hair, check. Yellow eyes, check. Earring, check. Idiot, check.

Yup, Kise Ryouta. Ace of the Kaijo team. Started in second year of middle school. Prodigy. Copy-cat. Blah. Blah. Blah. Seems like he's one hell of an airhead to me...

Back to Seirin, mmm... Let's see.. Clutch shooter as captain. Eagle eye player as point guard. Hook shooter as center. Tiger boy as power forward. And of course. Invisible guy. Oh look, they even have a cat boy, cute. And would you look at that, even Coach-san is fun-sized, especially her chest. And she's older than me...

Well then, let's see what you can do, Seirin. I bet three days of coffee they'll win.

I went inside the gym to the second tier unnoticed by anyone. I watched as Kaijo's coach basically insult Seirin, and as Kise was told that he would be benched because the other team was 'far beyond his level'.

Both teams started to warm up as I examined their abilities, weaknesses, and strengths.

Mm... Kasamatsu Yukio... famous point guard.. captain.. Hm? Half-court?

My goodness.. How arrogant can people get nowadays? Sigh... I swear if Seirin doesn't knock him down to his feet, I will beat them up so bad they won't be participating in the Interhigh...

. . .

Finally, game is starting.

Captain-san dribbled his ball while starting to make his move, but little did he know...

Then Phantom-san swooped in and tapped the ball from his hand. Wow. Tiger-san broke the hoop, and it looks like the hope itself wasn't even that stable. But Model-san can do better, I know it.

Yup, he dunked with even more power than Tiger-san. He would have ripped the whole backboard if it was the same hoop...

Well this is a fast paced game... But... Phantom-san can't keep this up.. he'll run out of gas soon..

Seems like Kaijo finally got used to misdirection; and would you look at that, the gap is widening.

Ah, nice block Tige- ... Model-san... Be more attentive to your surrounding, you hurt Phantom-san. Looks like he's out for a quarter or so, but, that'll be all they need to win back the points.

And.. He's back in, hm? Model-san looks irritated. Heh, seems like he never lost. Guess this is pretty much a first to him.

Buzzer beater huh? Guess that's all that there is to it. Hm? Crying? Heh... At least he's tasted defeat.

Looks like he came to see, huh? Hm.. I need to talk to him.

I went outside to where Model-san went and stopped near where he was. I heard water running, some footsteps, and the a familiar voice.

I heard some rambling about respect, losing, and finally horoscopes. Not that it surprised me.

When Model-san left for the lockers, I came out and saw him talking to another guy. Who was riding a.. bicycle attached to a rickshaw?

I went up to the tall teen and poked his waist. Knowing his ticklish spots, he would most likely jump up, high. And he did.

"W-What!? Who the he-... Aya!?"

I smiled at him, "The one and only."

"Why are you? I mean.. Aren't you attending... Ra.. Oh."

I smiled as he finally caught on. "Yup, I see you still tape your fingers?" "I need to protect them from harm so they don't ruin my shots."

"Umm.., Shin-chan... Am I missing something?" I looked over to the raven haired boy and smiled, "My name is Akiyama Ayame, and I'm Shin-kun's cousin. It's nice to meet you!"

He grinned, "Kazunari Takao. Shin-chan's classmate and teammate! Shin-chan! You never told me you had a cousin! Much less a pretty one." "Takao.." "We're friends aren't we? Friends tell each other everything!" "Takao... " "I thought you were better than this..."

"TAKAAOOOOO"

I laughed as I watched the two bicker. It was nice to see that Carrot-chan had a good friend like that. I suddenly remembered something and lightly pounded my fist onto my palm.

"Oh yea! Shin-chan!" "Hm?" "I made your favorite! Red bean macaroons! And I have some extra chocolate ones.." I took a small box from my bag and handed it to them. "I need to go now, see you at the Interhigh!"

I left them to themselves and walked back to where I told my chauffeur to pick me up.

4:12. I have about thirty five minutes or so.. Hm? Ah! That's the manga Chihiro-senpai and Hayama-senpai has been wanting to read! And those are the ingredients for Reo-nee's and Eikichi-senpai's favorite food! Oh! And that's the brand of tofu that Sei likes.. Hmm...

. . .

I finished buying all of the things I needed, and surprisingly, I still had about twenty minutes. I was almost at the meeting spot when I crashed into someone and fell back. Well, they crashed into me.

"Ow.. That hurt.." I rubbed my back and stood up, brushing my skirt and fixing my wool sweater. At least I didn't wear my school uniform..

"Uwah! I'm so sorry- suu! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Eh? Model-san?

"I'm fine, thank you. Ah.. My things.." I bent down to pick them up, but he beat me to it. He picked it all up and then smiled his oh so dazzling smile. "I'll walk you to wherever you're heading too! It's my fault you fell after all!" "Eh? Um, all right.. You're Kise Ryouta? The basketball player right?" "Yup! I just finished playing a match! It was fun!"

I looked at his face and frowned, "You lost."

He looked at me surprised. "How did you..?" "Your eyes, they're kind of red. It was a guess, but I guess I'm right?"

"Ah.. I played against my former teammate and his new partner.. they're really strong.. Oh! What's your name?"

"Ayame. Akiyama Ayame." "Yosh! Ayacchi! Give me your number!" "Eh?" "Please?" "Mm.. XXX-XXX-XXXX.." "Mine is XXX-XXX-XXXX"

I suddenly heard some growling and looked over to him. He had a blush on his face and was holding his stomach. I chuckled, "You didn't eat yet?" "Mm... No.. I didn't have time.." I looked through my bag and remembered about the vanilla macaroons.

I took them out and handed it to him. He looked at the box confused. "They're vanilla macaroons, I made them."

He stared at me, then opened the box and took a macaroon. He gulped and took a bite, then immediately finished the rest of the macaroon.

"This is amazing, Ayacchi! You should become a pastry chef-ssu!"

I laughed as he continued to much on the macaroons.

"Ah! My ride is here.." He looked over and his jaw dropped when he saw an expensive black car roll over to them and stop.

"Well then, um.." "Ah! Call me Ryouta!" "Um.. Ryo-kun.. I'll see you. I'll cheer for your team at the Interhigh." And with that I waved goodbye and entered the car. I closed my eyes and thought about the day.

_It was fun... _

_= A = I'm done... I'm tired... I'm dying... _

_Arigatou-gozaimasu... I'm happy-ssu... _

_Choco-chin is very happy and honored that people are reading and reviewing. _

_Choco-chin will now take her leave._

_Goodnigzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~_


	10. Of Dogs, Paintings, and Food

_Choco-chin is currently in a pinch... = A =_

_She's currently sick with a cold and wrapped up in a warm blanket with hot chocolate. _

_Don't ask her about why the hot chocolate. Choco-chin is weird that way. Just like her friends. Hot chocolate in summer and ice cream in winter is perfectly normal. _

_Oh yea. In case you guys didn't notice. My chapters are currently focusing on building up the relationship between Aya and the others ^ ^ So even though there would be basketball involved, it won't be a lot, you know what I mean? For example, this chapter is sorta a filler chapter after Seirin's and Kaijo's practice match. But if you want more basketball, feel free to tell me via reviews or PM. ^ ^ It helps everyone._

_Anyway. Thank you very much for 3k views. Choco-chin is very grateful and happy because of you guys. She wishes to tell you have she loves you guys very much and if she wasn't sick she would have given you guys a big virtual hug along with a big virtual cookie. _

_**This chapter is dedicated to nijigengurl. Thank you very much for supporting Choco-chin. *bows* And using the knowledge I've gained from Google Translate, **__**Anda mengagumkan. ^ ^ Um. Correct me? Lol. It's supposed to mean "You're awesome" I'm sorry for even trying. QAQ**_

_**Disclaimer: Choco-chin does not own KnB**_

* * *

**Back to Shin-chan and Takao... Shin-chan's POV**

I looked down at the container Aya gave me and smiled. Same old Aya, never fails to amaze me.

"Shin-chan?.. Who was that girl? And why are you smiling?!" An anime tick mark made its way to my head.

"Is there a reason I can't smile?!" "It's creepy, and answer my question!" "That was my cousin, Ayame. She attends Rakuzan and is the heir to the Akiyama Corps."

"Eh? Rakuzan?! That top school in Kyoto?! Why is she here then!?" "To see the match, my guess is that she was sent by _him_ to see how we've improved so far. But also to see Kuroko and that light of his."

"Eh? Him? Who?"

I ignored him and started to eat the macaroons as I mounted the rickshaw.

"Hm, these are even more delicious than the last time I ate them." "Oi! Don't ignore me!" I looked at him and then the container in his hands. "Try it, they're delicious." "Eh? This?" He opened the container and munched on one of the macaroons.

"Wahhh! These are the best macarons I've ever tasted! Shin-chan! You'reprobably the luckiest guy in the world! With your weird horoscope prediction thingys and Aya-chan!"

Another tick mark.

"Don't you dare insult Oha Asa. And of course, Aya is probably the best cook you would ever know."

* * *

… **On to Ryo-kun … Ryo-kun's POV**

Ayacchi, huh? She didn't look like she was from around here… And that car… she must be rich…

I looked down at the rest of the macaroons and decided to save them for later, seeing that they were the best I've ever tasted. She seems familiar… Hm… Wah… I don't remember.. Where have I seen her? Mmmm… I give up…

The things she bought.. Manga.. Short ribs.. Cabbage… And… Tofu? Ayacchi doesn't seem like the type to read that kind of manga…. She doesn't look like a glutton. And she definitely… probably does not eat tofu. Unless she's buying it for other people…

Wait... Tofu?.. That brand seems really familiar too.. And she didn't seem like she was from here... Nah.. It couldn't be him...

Anyway! Interhigh, huh? Yosh! I'll work had so that Ayacchi will make some more awesome sweets for me!

**(AN: Ladies and Gentlemen. Another 'I can do it' pose. Omg. I'm started to ship Ryo-chan and Sayu XD)**

* * *

**Kyoto.. Normal POV**

After Aya had returned to Kyoto, it was already dark and Sayu was at the dining room, eating her beloved macaroni and cheesiness. Aya soon came out of the kitchen with freshly baked vanilla pie, one of Sayu's favorites. Their mother and father was on a two week business trip to Paris, so they had the house all to themselves.

She soon found out from Sayu that the team was going to come over tomorrow morning at about 9:30. As Sayu continued to eat her slice of pie, Aya called all the maids, butlers, and chauffeurs into the room and in total, the number of them rounded to about 100.

She took out 10 more fresh pies and gave each of them a slice, dismissing them to their rooms. They all thanked her and hussled to their rooms.

"Neh, Aya? How do make all these awesome foods? I can't even start to compare my food to yours" Aya paused for a second and thought. _My cooking tastes that good?_

"Well.. I don't know.. I just.. do it. I mean, there's no secret in making it good. Just enjoy doing it and it'll be fine!"

* * *

The next day quickly came as Aya woke up 6:00 in the morning to prepare for the day. After a quick shower, she put on a cream colored one piece spaghetti strap sundress that reached her went down to the kitchen, greeting the maids and butlers on the way.

**Aya's POV**

I decided to make Sayu's favorite breakfast, egg and bacon cups with sausages and blueberry pancakes. After I finished, I made some coffee and went up to Sayu's room to wake her up.

_Knock Knock_

"Sayu? Wake up, it's time for breakfast." No reply. "Sayu? I made your favorite."

Almost immediately after I said that, I heard footsteps, a door opening, and the shower running. That always works.

I went back down and sat on the fluffy armchair and started to eat while watching TV.I heard footsteps and saw Sayu walking down the stairs. She was wearing a baby blue sundress. I pointed to the other armchair. She went over there and saw on the coffee table her breakfast. With a huge smile, she plopped down on the couch and started to eat her food.

I finished my share and went to wash the dishes. Hm.. I should start to make lunch for the others.. Let's see… Eastern or western? Mmmmmm…. Ah screw it. I'll just do the normal lunch with other things.

Okay, let's see… I have exactly 3 hours to do this. Seven people to feed. Lots of food. I can do this!

I started to take out the ingredients for their lunches, including the ones I bought yesterday.

After I finished oiling the pan, I poured the egg mix in; bacon soon joined it and after it was finished, I rolled it up, chopped it, and placed it into the box. I finished washing the cabbages and started to make cabbage rolls. After I finished that, I cook the short ribs and also made karaage. And of course tofu soup for Sei-kun. As I left the soup to finish, I started to slice some salmon, tuna, and other fish for the sashimi. Soon, I finished with that, too and started to make some unagi rolls for Sayu. Oh yeah! Chihiro-senpai's kusaya! Good thing I have some..

As I continued to make and finish all the mains including other sides, I decided on the desserts that I would make. I looked at my watch and saw that there was only thirty minutes left.

Dang, I still have a lot to do.. Sigh.. I'll just have to hurry.

* * *

**A While Later With Sayu… Normal POV**

"Miss, five people are outside the gate. They say they were to meet with you today." Sayu looked up from the TV and looked at her watch. 9:30.

_Hm, perfect timing._

Sayu stood from her armchair and went outside to the gates. She soon saw five familiar figures and smiled. "You're right on time." "Of course we are. The time planned was 9:30, and right now is 9:30."

"Wahhh! Sayu-chan's house is hugeeee! It's as big as Sei-chan's!" "Heh, rich people…" "Neh! Sayu-chan! Where's Aya-chan?" "..." **(AN: The "..." is Chihiro ^ ^ Just saying)**

"Ah! Aya's in the kitchen preparing lunch for us. Let's go! I'll give you a tour!"

So they all went inside the mansion, three of them were sparkling with excitement as the other two were perfectly calm.

"Aya! They're here!" They all looked towards where Sayu was shouting and a few moments later, they saw Aya with a blue apron and a spatula in hand come out from the double glass doors. "Ah, it's time already? I'm not done yet… Sayu, give them a tour. I come later." She immediately went back into the kitchen.

"Okay! Let's go!" They walked into another rather, spacious, room. It had a wide, wide, wide, screen TV, a few armchairs and couches, fluffy rugs, lots of bookshelves, long windows with silk drapes, a fireplace, and basically everything a rich person would need in their living room.

After they exited, they went into the dining room, which had a long, long, long, mahogany table and chairs, accompanied with sparkling chandeliers, and again, the same windows and drapes.

They went into what seemed like a ballroom. It was empty, but Sayu said that when parties occurred, it was chaos.

Next they went up the large and beautiful twin staircases that were overlooked by the same chandeliers. They walked through the second floor of the manor, which contained the main bedrooms.

"This is my bedroom!"

Sayu's bedroom contained sky blue walls and a long window with royal blue drapes. There was a sky blue rug with her four-posted bed with sky blue sheets on top. She had a navy blue desk in the corner with a blue lamp, a blue laptop, a blue chair, and a blue pen holder. She also had a small and clean fish tank on her dresser. She had a light blue bookshelf with many books in it.

"W-Wow… Sayu-chan must really like blue… A lot.." She sighed, putting a hand on her cheek. "What can I say? Blue is just so awesome."

They went to the next room, Aya's room.

Aya's room had more of a monotonous approach. She had a white fluffy rug, and on it was a platform bed. A black platform. White mattress, black comforter, and white pillows. Next to it was a bureau with a white lamp on top. Her desk was a few feet away from the bed. She has two computers and a laptop with another desk lamp. She had four large black bookshelves, one closet, and a pair of black and white bean bag chairs. Unlike Sayu, she had a large window with cream colored drapes leading out to a balcony which gave her a panoramic view of the gardens.

"Aya-chan… Sure likes black and white.." "Ah.. She never really liked bright colors that much." "Oh. What are those computers for?" "Mostly for work purposes. She doesn't have time to be gaming."

They moved on and soon came to her parents room. Which was _strictly forbidden_ unless you were Aya or a maid, for some reason. Same went for their study.

Next was another huge room. Another study. This time it was Aya's.

The room itself was filled with books and shelves and stuff. It was basically a mini library. Her desk, which had another laptop and bunch of papers and files on it, was in front of a large window which had white drapes.

There were about five chandeliers and a fireplace.

"Oh! Miss, excuse us, we did not know you were here."

All of them turned and saw eight maids with cleaning supplies.

"Ah! It's alright! I was just touring them, you can go back to doing whatever."

After they left, Reo asked why there were so many maids cleaning here.

"You see... Aya says that there are about 80 shelves here, each holding about 65 books. So, normally it takes about two hours to clean everything here."

They want up another flight of stairs the third floor. There, they entered the music room, which contained a grand piano, guitars, bass, violins, harps, flutes, etc.

"You know, Aya can play almost all these instruments, she's really amazing."

Next they went to the library. It was about 6-8 times bigger than Aya's study. There were many, many windows, making it bright. There were about 30 maids cleaning right now, along with 3 butlers helping.

On the fourth floor were simply the maids, butlers, and chauffeurs rooms, along with the attic.

They went back down to the first floor to see Aya coming with a puppy in her arms while an older one was next to her.

"Aya-chan? What's with the dogs?" "Ah.. they just came back from their checkup." "Wahh.. They're so cute! What are their names and breed?" "They're corgis! The older one is named Night." "Night? Why?"

Aya thought for awhile. "Well one, he was born during the night, two, his eyes are as dark and beautiful as the night, and three, the author wrote this at midnight."

"How about the little one?" This time Sayu answered, "Well this one was born just one week and a half ago, and we didn't name it yet, so why don't you guys name it?"

"Mmm..." They all put on their imaginary thinking caps, well most of them, and thought.

"Uhhhh... Well... Errr..." "I know!"

They all turned to Eikichi who was grinning widely.

"Pork Chop." "Hell no!"

They thought again, and this time, it was Kotarou.

"Lightning!" "Never!"

They thought again. Reo's turn.

"Neko-chan" "Reo. This is a dog."

Th- Screw it. You know the drill, author's too lazy to type. Chihiro.

"Akamaru.. No.. Pakkun.. Uhh.." "We aren't in Naruto...You're such an otaku.."

"Sei-kun? How about you?"

Akashi stared long and hard at the poor puppy before saying.

"... I hate dogs." Everyone immediately facepalmed.

"Sei-kun, these two are really good! They don't bark unless needed, they don't pee everywhere, they don't do those things!"

"...Sit." Night immediately went over to him and say down. "Hand." Night placed his paw on his hand. "Roll over." He lay on his stomach and rolled two times. "Speak." "Woof!"

"... Good dog." Akashi knelt down and scratched Night's fur in which he growled in pleasure and happiness.

"See?" He stared up to the puppy again and stared and stared and stared.

"... You're name will be... Lady..." "... I should've know you were going to say that.. Well then, you're new name is going to be Lady!" Aya kissed Lady's nose and she nuzzled her head into Aya's hair. "Night will be your knight in shining armor ok? And Night, you'll be Lady's knight ok?" Night barked as if understanding her.

"Now, you haven't seen the gardens yet right?" "Nah, I didn't take them there yet." "Well, you must be tired walking all those stairs, how about we rest and have lunch there?"

They all agreed and followed Aya to glass doors. They were greeted with the bright sun and sounds of nature.

"There are three separate 'gardens here'. The main one is used for outdoor parties and such. The other two are just for sights and relaxing. I'll show you my favorite one."

She led them to a path that was wide enough to fit all of them across with space still left. They soon came to a beautiful, grassy area that could fit more than 500 grown people and still have much space left. A bridge connected the path the the grassland because around the whole garden, was a moat like structure that was connected to a small koi pond that was on the right side of the garden. In the middle was a large white gazebo with tied drapes and inside were some armchairs; some trees were surrounding the gazebo, giving it a relaxing atmosphere.

The whole garden was surrounded by thornless rose bushes. There were red, white, black, and blue roses along with a few pink ones.

"Wahh! It's beautiful!" "There are so many roses!" "Dude, that's a lot of koi.."

"Miss?" They all looked over to the path and saw a few maids holding an easel, a chair, and a bag. "Oh! You can put that next to the trees. Thank you."

Aya placed Lady down on the grass and led them to the gazebo. "You guys can do whatever here. I just like to relax and maybe take a nap."

Reo went over to one of the trees, sat, and closed his eyes. Kotarou followed and placed himself next to the pond instead, admiring the variety of life there. Eikichi just laid down a few feet in front of the gazebo and stared at the sky. Sayu sat next to Reo and started to play with Lady and Night. Akashi took a chair from the gazebo and sat next to Aya under the shade.

Beautiful. Quiet. Peace.

* * *

**Aya's POV**

I set up the easel placed an empty canvas on my lap. I took out a pencil and started to sketch out a picture. After I finished sketching, I took out my palette and started to mix some colors.

I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder and saw something red. I looked over and saw Sei-kun's head on my shoulder, his face was relaxed and his breaths were deep and long.

_Ah… He looks so defenseless and cute when he's sleeping… Ah! What are you thinking, Aya?! Get ahold of yourself. Sighhh…._

I soon finished the painting and smiled contently. _Hm, turned out better than I thought. _

I felt a slight shift on the left and saw Sei stirring. "Oh, you're awake, did you get a nice rest?"

"Mm… Ah.. Sorry about that…" "It's alright.." "Hm? So you painted a picture of all of us, huh?"

I looked at the painting. I had painted the time we had together yesterday, when we were eating, talking and laughing under the tree.

"Well, do you have another idea?"

We heard metal sounds and saw a few maids coming up with a cart. "Miss, it's time for lunch." "Thanks, you can leave it there."

After they left, we woke the others and we sat in the gazebo. I put out all the food and gave the dogs some, too. Their eyes sparkled as they saw the variety of food before them.

"Hm? Aya-chan! Did you draw that? That's so cool!" After Kotarou-senpai's outburst, the others looked at my painting and started ranting about it's awesomeness. "Come on, let's just eat, you can rant later."

And so they did. As we ate, we talked about random things, life, school, annoying people, gossip, all that good stuff. I gave Kotarou-senpai and Chihiro-senpai their manga, in which their eyes were simply sparkling with when they lay eyes on it. Soon, another maid came with the desserts.

"Today's dessert will be Japanese-styled fruit parfaits and different flavored flan."

"Holy crap. There's tons of things in the parfait… There's strawberry, blueberry, peach, kiwi, mango, waffles, pocky, cream, ice cream, nutella…."

I smiled, "Well of course! There's all the nutrients you need in those."

"Woahh… Strawberry flan, chocolate flan, mint flan…."

"We love you with all our hearts.."

* * *

After we were all finished with our lunches, we all lay down on the soft grass, staring at the sky. No one was talking, they were just, quiet. Even the dogs were quiet.

"Neh… Aya-chan?..." "Yes, Reo-nee?" He paused for a second before answering.

"We're gonna get real fat if you keep feeding us like this."

In my mind, I knew that all of them agreed. But why would I give them that much food if I knew?

"Thanks for asking, I already prepared the training menu for practice."

And that was when all of them knew, that they ate too much.

* * *

_= A = I don't even know what I'm doing… _

_I wanna hug Night and Lady. _

_Have you guys ever eaten Japanese parfaits? Look it up, you'll like it. They're oversized._

_I want Aya's house. I want it. So badly. _

_Arigatou-gozaimasu _

_= A = Choco-chin is out~_


	11. Special: Shin-chan

_So. Happy birthday Shin-chan! Lol. Ok, so another birthday special for le GOM and co. Probably gonna be late but whatevs XD. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life._

_So this is gonna be a weirdddd chapter. Lolz. _

_I'm weird. XP _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The green-haired teen slowly processed the words in his mind. _What?_ If he were in a different world, he would have just said 'Well **** this ****' and ditched his horoscope addiction.

But Midorima is Midorima, nothing can change him. Maybe Aya and Akashi. But that's not the point.

"Oi! Shin-chan! Happy birthday!" A certain raven haired guy raced up to his partner and slapped him on the back, resulting in the teen falling face first on the floor.

"... Taaakkkaaaoooooo….." Takao simply laughed and waved it off. "Haha! Shin-chan's too serious~ Say, you're turning seventeen, right? Wahh~ My Shin-chan's growing up!"

Midorima gave up, seeing that it was impossible to get his annoying partner to stop. "Takao, I need your help." He blinked before screaming, "EH!? SHIN-CHAN IS ASKING ME FOR HELP!?"

"_Sigh… _ I need you to help find me a… Hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive… Complete with a… Hello Kitty handle.."

**(AN: Wink wink. Spongebob reference if you didn't know :D)**

"... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELLO KITTY?! AND ISN'T THAT THING FROM SPONGEBOB!? BWAHHAHHAHHAHAHA!" "TAKAO SHUT UP!"

"Ah! Midorimacchi~ Happy birthday!" Midorima turned his head over to the bubbly blond who was holding a gigantic bag.

"Here's your present!" He begrudgingly took the bag and opened it.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"What the hell is this, Kise?!" "It's exactly what it seems, Midorimacchi." He sighed again and started to walk to the nearest Walmart.

* * *

**Normal POV Somewhere in Kyoto. . .**

"You had to do that?" "Of course! It's the only way!" "He's going to be pissed at you, you do know that right?"

"Nah, he'll get over it, after all, I'm his _beloved _cousin that makes him _the most delicious_ foods in the entire world."

The crimson-haired teen simply sighed and went back to reading a book about medieval kings and queens. It was weird how he couldn't talk back to the dark-haired girl that he came to grow on. She was a _sweet, polite, beautiful, and smart_ girl. _Nobody_ would _ever_ suspect that she was actually a _devil in disguise_ when it came to training and planning.

Well, except… The people she trains and surprises.

"Sei-chan! Aya-chan! Come here! The camera's on!" The two went up to Aya's large room, which was already occupied by the rest of the basketball team and Sayu.

They sat before the two computers which were displaying a video.

"Good thing I know how to hack these type of things.." Yea, Aya hacked those video cameras from whichever Walmart her cousin was going to. Aya is very, very scary, you don't want to get her mad. She'll make your life hell. She'll blackmail you, probably.

"Neh, Aya-chan… How did you.. Know which store he was going to go? Let alone Walmart?" Said girl simply answered, "Woman's intuition."

They all watched as a green-haired man, accompanied by a Levi look alike -besides the face and personality- and Model-san, walked into the store.

After a few minutes of looking around the aisles, Model-san and Levi-san eventually gave up, but Carrot-kun didn't. He desperately and calmly walked down all the aisles in Walmart, eventually walking up to a female employee. They watched as she blushed, but also looked baffled and confused at the teen's question.

"_A what?" He sighed, "A hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive with a Hello Kitty handle." _

_She looked even more confused, "I-I'm sorry sir, but um, we don't have that," and left. He sighed again, this time with frustration, "Kise, get over here." _

_He ran over to Carrot-san and grinned, blinding him with the rays of sunshine. "Yes, Midorimacchi?" "I need you to go ask that woman about my lucky item."_

"_E-eh? But.. Didn't you just?" "Don't talk back. Go. Now." "E-Eep! Hai, Midorimacchi-sama!"_

At this, Akashi smiled. "Heh, seems like Shintarou is learning from me."

"_Umm… Miss?" She turned around and immediately blushed at the model. "Y-y-y-yes?"_

"_Well, I was looking for a hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive with a Hello Kitty handle, but I can't find it. Can you help?" He added that bright, handsome, heart-warming smile, making the woman swoon. "Y-y-yes! I'll help you immediately!"_

"Well! That's enough for now. Shopping time!" "Eh? Aya-chan? I thought you hated shopping?"

She smiled, "I do. But I shop on days like this, and you guys are too!"

* * *

**Shopping Mall Normal POV**

"Aya-chan… This place looks _really _expensive.. It's for rich people.." "Which they are.." "Damn… Rich people…" "... There's a lot of manga.."

"Okay! We have tons of gift cards, so here's some to spend." Sayu gave them all gift cards that all had 15000 worth of yen.

**(AN: Roughly about 147 in US currency)**

So they all went to store after store, trying to find the perfect gift for the green-haired shooter.

"Ah! Aya-chan! How about this?" Kotarou held up a doctor costume with all the medical equipments. "I think that Shin-kun already has those things, especially when his parents are doctors."

"Aya-chan~ Come take a look!" Reo help up a huge kitty statue which had... Glasses on it. "Um, Shin-kun hates cats... Do you have a cat obsession?"

"Oi, Aya, how about this thing?" He held up a bunch of 100 pound weights. "He isn't a weight lifter either."

"Aya, how about this manga? It's about basketball. It's name is Slam Dunk." "Ah.. He doesn't like manga.."

"Aya! I found the CD Shin-chan wanted! And there's a new version! Let's get it!"

"Aya, let's also get Shintarou some some new shoes. Jordans will do."

And so, they soon finished their journey around the mall and stopped by the food court.

"Eh? Rakuzan?!"

**(AN: I'm writing this on mobile. And damn. Doesn't have fricking line breaks. Damn)**

**Back to Shin-kun and co. Shin's POV**

Damnit. We looked everywhere for that damn spatula. Walmart. Walgreens. Target. Heck.

We even looked for it at Dollar Tree. This is hopeless... How am I going to get through life without my lucky item?! Damn.

I already got hit by a flying apple, mobbed by a bunch of birds, chased by an old lady for glaring at her cat. Why?! Why!? Why!?

Come to think of it, I swear I started to see things. When we were crossing the streets, there was this black motorcycle. And riding it was some person in a black suit, and. A cat helmet.

Then there was this blond guy who was smoking, wearing sunglasses, chasing down a creepy looking guy with a stop sign.. While shouting something like.. "IZZZAAYYAAA!"

They sounded like me and Akashi...

Then there was ... A polar bear, panda, and penguin walking down the streets...

Ugh... Is that a Moondoe? Thank gods.. I need coffee... Bad..

We walked into the building, the scent of coffee filling our noses.

"Shin-chan? Maybe I should do it. Don't want out coffee being affected by luck."

"Um. May I get a venti green tea latte, white chocolate mocha, and a caramel macchiato? And also, a marble cheesecake, two cake pops, and a chocolate chip cookie."

I turned around to sit when I saw Kise, dressed in a scarf, fedora, and framed glasses.

"What are you doing, Ki-" "Shhh.. My fans... We might get mobbed if they see me."

"Venti green tea latte, white chocolate mocha, and caramel macchiato for Takao!"

**Back to the mall. Normal POV**

"Hm? Oh, it's you guys.. Fancy meeting you here."

"What's that supposed to mean, Akashi?!"

Riko held Kagami from trying to go and strangle the hell outa Akashi and Aya smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" "We just finished practice, and coincidentally, we met the other teams on the way here."

"I see. So, did you get him anything?" All of them besides the GOM and Momoi just stared at her, like. Wtf are you talking about?

"Ah! That's right! It's Midorin's birthday today! I totally forgot!"

"Ah~ I got Mido-chin a bunch of sweets."

"Eh? Midorima? I'll just get him some tape and nail filers *Yawnnnn"

"I got Midorima-kun copies of the new trilogy that came out not long ago."

"How about Ki-chan? He's not here today."

Aya smiled, "Ah, he's with Shin-kun"

Kasamatsu raised as brow. "How do you know?"

"Oh! Back at the mansion, I hacked into a Walmart security system and saw Ryo-kun with him and Takao-kun. They were trying to look for his lucky item."

All the teams were shocked at her revelation, Himuro being the one who spoke up.

"Y-you what? Hacked into Walmart's security system? H-how? Why?"

She smiled a smile that put Unohana's smile to shame. "That's for me to know, and you? Well you guys will never know how I did it."

"Aya. We need to get going."

"Oh, time already? Hey, how about you guys come with us? It'll be fun!"

**~ And so, the teams all went to the Akiyama manor -Nigou included- Didn't want to leave him behind ~**

**Akiyama Manor Normal POV **

"Okay, you can go shower, rooms are the same, clothes are still there."

They all went to change as Rakuzan stayed in the oversized living room. Kotarou turned on the TV and started to play Call of Duty with Eikichi while sitting on the fluffy carpet. Reo sat next to them while Chihiro and Akashi read books -manga and books- . Sayu came back with Night and Lady, the two dogs that were somehow completely attached to Akashi and Aya.

Aya however, was in their oversized kitchen, starting on dinner.

Soon, they were joined by the other teams, who were yet again, baffled by the oversized rooms and fancy furniture.

Nigou came rushing in and started to jump happily around the two dogs, happy that he didn't have to deal with his human's weird friend with weird eyebrows.

"O-Oi! You didn't have dogs last time! Why the hell are there dogs now?!"

They all looked at Kagami who was now freaking out and crawling on the couch. They watched as Night jumped onto the same couch as Kagami and sniff him. Then Kagami started to sweat even more.

"Oi, Kagami! Don't tell me, you're scared of DOGS!? HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

Aya suddenly walked in holding a spatula and wearing an apron.

"What's all the commotion? Eh? Taiga-kun? Are you.. scared of Night?

"H-huh? No! He just... He's SNIFFING ME!" "Isn't that what all dogs do?" "Please! Just! Get him off!"

"Sei-kun, help the poor guy already. Well, wait a sec."

Everyone watched as she took out her phone and took a few pictures of Kagami freaking out over a corgi.

"I'll send it to you guys later, but in the mean time, Sei. I know it's funny, but seriously, he looks like he's going to pass out any moment, help him."

Akashi sighed and sat up, placed his book down on the cabinet next to him, and called.

"Night, get down from there and come here. You're freaking that stupid guy out." The dog immediately jumped off the couch and hopped onto Akashi's lap, surprising all the people except Rakuzan.

"O-Oi.. Akashi, I thought you hated dogs..?"

Aomine was completely speechless when he saw that the dog named Night, was curled up on his former captain's lap, and that the red head didn't give one crap about it.

"These two are obedient, Lady, come here." Said pup also went to Akashi, but was unable to get on. Akashi gently picked her up and held her in his arms. "They are more obedient than other dogs."

"Heh.. Hey, you know, it was actually Akashi who named Lady?"

"Ehhhhh!?"

**~Back to Shin-chan~ Kise's POV**

I suddenly felt my phone ring and turns out, it was a text from Kasamatsu-senpai. Eh? Senpai? I opened the text.

_Ryo-kun? It's Aya. I'm using Kasamatsu-kun's phone if you haven't noticed. After you're done shopping, I want you to head to my house, k?_

Eh. How did she know I was with Midorimacchi?...

_Okie! Um, Ayacchi… How did you know I was with Midorimacchi?_

"Kise, let's go." I turned to Midorimacchi who was probably the most depressed person on Earth right now.

"Eh? Where?" "Home obviously.." Wahhhh…Ummmm.. "Ah! I forgot! I left something at a photoshoot in Kyoto!" Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Come with me!" Wow. Good job, Ryouta. Lamest. Excuse. Ever.

"Ha? Mmm Fine. Make it quick." Yosshhhh!

**~WIth Aya and the others~ Aya's POV**

Ryo-chan's going to take at least an hour to come here.. Okay, now to finish up the food and the cake.. Wahh… Who mixed up the jar of natto with the olives?! They're totally different!

"Wah!" I slid on a small puddle of water and fell bottom-first onto the floor. "Oww.. That's hurts.."

"Aya? You okay?" Sei-kun and the others came in when they heard the noise. "Yea, I'm fine.. Neh, can someone run to the store and get me a jar of olives? Some idiot mixed it up with a jar of natto…"

After they came back with the olives, I immediately went to the kitchen to continue on the meal. And… Of course, they follow me in.

As I started cooking, they continued to stare at me. Which annoyed me. A lot. I started to make the steak and cook some pasta. I mixed the sauce and poured it over the cooked pasta, and after that was finished, I finished cooking the steak.

"... You know, if you guys are just standing there, might as well help.."

**~Back to Shin-chan~ Shin-chan's POV**

"Oi, Kise, isn't this.. Aya's house?" He looked at me sheepishly before saying. "I kinda left something here the other day."

I sighed, just how many times have I sighed today?

He dialed a number and soon, a maid came to open the gates for us. We went into the manor, and to the living room, which was pitch black.

"Where the hell are the lights.." When he finally found the switch, he turned it on and was greeted by his teammates, rivals, and friends.

"Happy birthday Midorima Shintarou!" I looked at them, blinking, then finally understanding the situation.

"A-Aya? Why?" She just smiled, "Well you don't expect me to not celebrate my dear cousin's birthday, right?." She held up a large cake. "Now make a wish~"

I closed my eyes and made a wish, and then I blew the candles out. I looked at the coffee table which was full of presents.

"Those for me?" "Of course!"

I took one of them, _From Akashi Seijuuro_. I opened it and saw a pair of Jordans and a pair of scissors. Must have cost a lot. "Thank you Akashi." He nodded and smirked. "Open that one." He pointed to a rectangular one with light red wrappings.

_From Aya. _I opened the gift and almost dropped it.

It was the hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and Hello Kitty handle. I looked at Aya, who was smiling.

"Aya. What. The. Hell. Is this?" "It's your lucky item! And it's better that Ryo-kun's present! He gave you a full body carrot suit!" "How do you know?!"

"Ahh...Truth is… I kinda.. hacked your… phone… So uh… I made it so that tomorrow's item would be today's. And. He told me."

….. So that's why when I had coffee nothing bad happened to me…

"Aya. You are going to be so dead." She looked freaked out as she hid behind Akashi, who was seemingly enjoying this.

"Akashi, hand her over." He smirked and took Aya by the waist and lifted her up. He placed her right in front of me. I smirked evilly.

"Aya-chan~" "S-S-S-Shin-kun… You're creeping me out…"

Hehe.

"_Tickle tickle~"_

And that night was full of laughter, smiles, and overeating.

That time, Midorima was probably the happiest person in the world.

_I wish that my friends, teammates, even rivals, will always be my precious friends, who will accompany me on journeys to find my lucky items._

* * *

_**Gosh, this is like a whole day late.. QAQ. **_

_**Forgive moi.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIN-CHAN. YOU HOROSCOPE LOVING CARROT-CHAN.**_

_**~ Choco ~ **_


	12. Aya's Scary, Ryo-chan's a Dummy

_I really need to learn how to start chapters. = A =_

_Ok anyways. Straight to the point. I'm literally dying because I have no inspiration whatsoever. No brainstorms. No ideas. Nothing. Nada. Zero._

_So. Can you guys help moi? I already asked moi's friends and all their ideas are cliches. I'm sorry for insulting your ideas, friend. Q _ Q Moi needs help. Badly. So if you have any clue what I should add in this story, whether it be an event like a festival, more basketball, more fluff, or more drama, please tell me. Summer isn't helping either. _

_**Chapter's dedicated to TsukinoX Thanks OWO try some of that parfait, sometime.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

Aya was more than irritated when she looked into the gym and found the one girl she hated so much sitting on the bleachers talking to _her _sister and watching the team play. No one had noticed her so she watched from the shadows. _Twitch twitch._ Her faced showed that she was clearly not amused at how the two were laughing at smiling like best friends. Irked as she was, she decided to just act perfectly normal and hopefully, not do something horrendous that would have Miyuki end up in a hospital for a month.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Oh? Well isn't it Miyuki? How are you doing?" On her face was a smile that she was told to put on and perfected throughout the years. And on Miyuki's was the same, except. It was more teasing than fake.

But that just irked her more.

"Ah! Akiyama-san. I'm fine! I hope you don't mind me watching… I can leave if you want."

"No no. It's _perfectly_ fine. I wouldn't mind at _all_ if you stayed."

"Thank you!"

Ugh. It was absolutely disgusting talking to that phony in a sickly sweet personality. Oh how she wanted to just break every bone in her body, severe her limbs, take out all her organs, and feed everything to tigers and lions. Heh. It _would_ be hilarious to see her helpless. Screaming in terror and pain as she was being tortured.

"a-chan! Aya-chan! Hey! Aya-chan!"

Aya snapped out of her awesome and graphic daydream to see Reo's face right in front of her. Out of reflex, she immediately bonked him in the head, making him fall face first onto the ground. She immediately realized her actions and apologized, helping him off the floor.

"Wahhh… Aya-chan's hit is really strong you know… It actually hurt…"

"Aha… I'm so sorry… It was on reflex…"

"Eh? R-reflex?"

"Yea, when I was little, I was trained to defend myself. It was fun!" Aya smiled to herself, thinking back to the time when she used to beat up people for training. If only those people were actually Miyuki.

"A-aya-chan… Please… Stop with the face…."

"Eh?"

"It's really creepy."

Aya froze as she took in his words. Creepy? Oh she'll show him creepy. No one calls Aya creepy and gets away with it. Especially in her foul mood. Smiling a smile that put Unohana's to shame, she walked up to the seniors and said.

"Would you _please _say that _once _more? I didn't quite _hear _you."

"K-k-k-k-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They screamed like little idiots running from a cat that was chasing them and ran behind Akashi who was just smirking in amusement.

"Aya. You've been spacing out a lot. You sure you're fine?"

She nodded and they all went back to training. After a while, she overheard the two girls talking.

"Neh, Sayu-chan! Do you hang out next Saturday? I know a really good cafe near here! The food there is really good!"

"Ehh? Really? I would love too! What time?"

"Mmm… How about at 11: 30? We ca-"

They were interrupted by a loud snap that everyone heard. They looked to where the sound came from and saw pokerface Aya holding half a pen while the other half was on the floor. The whole gym was silent until Akashi spoke up.

"Aya. Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was 20% concerned and 80% amused at the girl who broke a pen in half using her hand.

"... Ah nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I just have a minor headache. That's all."

"... If you say so."

* * *

Soon enough, practice was over much to Aya's relief. As she went outside, she was pulled by someone towards the back of the gym. And of course, she knew who it was. It was the stupid and annoying girl that she happened to hate with her whole existence.

Aya growled at Miyuki. "What do you want now?" Again, Miyuki played her sickly sweet smile. Her 'innocent' face made Aya feel like throwing up and killing her at the very spot.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want, Aya-chan. But for now… Let's make a bet, okay?"

Aya's eyes narrowed into slits. "Excuse me? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you want that sister of yours be safe, you better comply."

"... What's the deal?"

"Well… Seeing that Sayu is already warming up to me, how about we see who she'll like to be with. Her sister? Or me? We'll give it to… After the Winter Cup, let's say. If you win, I get out of your life. If I win, you're the one who will suffer."

" …. You better not do anything to her, you witch."

* * *

**Back at the gym~ **

"Neh, Sayu-chan, why was Aya-chan so grumpy today?"

"I don't know, she did say that she had a headache at first right?"

The others didn't seem so sure. " … But can a headache really lead into snapping pens?"

Kotarou spoke up. "Neh, maybe Aya-chan… Maybe… It's her time of the month?..."

Silence washed over the gym as they all thought about how the guess seemed possible, but then it was Aya. She was calm, gentle, and caring. And the fact that she almost never snaps made the fact that she was PMSing even less believable.

"Kotarou-senpai? Would you care to repeat that again, please?"

Shivers ran down their spines as they heard the sickly sweet voice of their manager. They slowly turned towards the doors and saw a smiling Aya. She walked up to them and asked again for Kotarou to repeat what he was saying. But Akashi became the poor guy's savior and saved him from being questioned anymore.

"Aya, don't you need to go to Seirin's game soon? Shintarou's going to play isn't he?"

"Ah. That's right… Well, you're lucky this time, senpai. Next time, I'll give you one hell of a training."

The poor guy was shaking in fear as he hid behind Akashi, who was clearly full of amusement from the events that had occurred today.

"Well then, I need to get going now. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

**Somewhere where the Interhigh matches are held… ~ **

_Uwahhhhh…. Where did senpai go? I was just signing some autographs.. And he left me… Wahhh! Senpai is so mean to me! -_was all the model thought as he wandered the streets looking for his beloved senpai while also trying to get away from his beloved fans. But the clumsy side of him just doesn't want him to go anywhere by himself.

_Ompf_

"Ow…Eh?" The blondie looked at the person he bumped into and his face immediately lit up when he saw Aya. He quickly stood up and brought her into a bear hug, anime tears flowing from his eyes as he 'cried' in joy.

"Wahh! Ayacchi! It's been so long since I saw you-ssu! I missed you so much-ssu!"

Aya, who was still light-headed from the impact, just stood there for a moment before realizing what was happening.

"Eh? …. Ryo-kun? What are you doing?"

Said boy released her, tears still flowing from his eyes. He sniffed and pulled her towards a random direction.

"Wahhh! Ayacchi! Help me find senpai-ssu! I don't know where he went!"

And so, Kise dragged _literally_ poor Aya to find his dear senpai while trying to avoid his dear fans who were screaming about one. Be my boyfriend. Two. Have my babies. Three. Who the hell is that ***** and why the hell are you holding her ******* hand?!

After ten minutes of running around looking for his senpai, he finally gave up and they ended up at an ice cream store. Kise bought a strawberry and chocolate one while Aya got a mint and cookie dough flavored one. And of course, Kise, being the caring one he was, got his senpai neapolitan.

"Oi! Kise! Damn you! Don't go ditching me and hanging out with girls!"

Speaking of the devil. The two saw a dark-haired boy run up to Kise and kick him square on the back. But not before Aya used her quick reflexes and saved the ice cream before it fell. Ice cream is important.

"Wahhh! Senpai! Why did you do that-ssu? That was mean…."

"Oh would you just shut up. Who's the girl?"

"Ah! This is Ayacchi! My best friend-ssu!"

"Eh? Ryo-kun's best friend?"

By now, Kise was beginning to cry. Getting rejected was not fun. Well to him of course.

"It's nice to meet you! Kasamatsu-kun, right?"

Kasamatsu immediately reddened and started to stutter, much to Aya's amusement. "T-the n-n-name's K-kasamatsu Yukio.. I-I hope t-that the damn idiot didn't cause you trouble."

"It's fine! Here, that idiot was nice enough to buy you this."

"Hm, that idiot can be caring sometimes."

"... I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult-ssu."

* * *

"So you're interested in basketball?"

All three were walking towards the stadium where the Interhigh was held. The Seirin vs. Seiho game was currently in session.

"Well, I guess. My cousin plays so I thought I would like to see."

They walked into the stadium, and to one's amusement and the others' shock, Seirin was losing. Badly. The score was 12-0, Seiho was winning over.

"E-eh?!"

"You can't be serious.."

Seiho's defense was more than enough to break Seirin's offense. The pressure that the defenders were putting on Seirin was intense, nearly impossible to break through.

"That baldy… His defense is stronger than his teammates.." _And his movements… Heh.. As expected of Seiho, but.._

Kise was clearly unamused and was worried about Seirin. "What the heck are they doing?" Kasamatsu added in to his comment. "They're slow starters, but Kagami's usually the quick one… But with the pressure, they can't do a thing.."

Aya watched the players with amused eyes as she said her observations. "Actually.. Those movements are different from what a normal player would use. That probably makes them less predictable, but if that baldy keeps guarding that Kagami like that… Sooner or later, Tiger-san will snap."

Now the both of them were surprised at her revelation. "Eh? How do you know that? And.. Tiger-san?"

"Look at his eyes. They're clearly annoyed and he looks like someone that's easy to mess with. And he has the intensity of one so why not?"

And soon enough.. just like Aya said..

"Charging! White 10!"

"See? If he gets mad easily, that'll happen."

"Their defense is a man to man style, but not an ordinary one. They can pressure you by staying right on you. And you can't get pass easily either. No matter if you're good at passing, no one will be free, and you won't be able to play full power."

Aya looked at Seirin's bench, mostly at their female coach. It seemed she was explaining Seiho's movements and how they use it.

_Hm… Their coach seems to be more observant than I thought. Especially with that father of hers. But she still needs to go a long way to match up to Sei._

"Neh, Ayacchi?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know so much about basketball?"

Aya thought for a moment before answering, "I constantly watch my cousin play, and he taught me the basics. So naturally I would know. And it seems that the technique they're using is 'namba running'... Never thought that would be used like this…"

"Eh? Nam...ba… running?"

Kasamatsu answered for Aya, "It's a technique that has your arms and legs move together instead of opposite when running so you don't twist. By doing that, it reduces strain and the energy spent."

"Ehhh.. You two know a lot about this-ssu."

"That's because Ryo-kun is an idiot. They're featured in Basketball Monthly."

**(AN: At this point. Author-san is too lazy to write about the game info. Sorry. She's just gonna narrate her way- Aya's POV-)**

Tiger-san and Phantom-san looked like they were about to do something big.. I smiled inwardly. Finally. Using their combination plays, they were able to get pass Seiho's defense and start scoring.

Hm.. They're finally tied, 19-19… But… That Kagami… He's going to foul soon.. I know it..

… Yep. That's his fourth foul, isn't it? That idiot is probably more of an idiot that Ryo-kun..But that coach of theirs is making a decision to sub them? Well, I'll just take the chance to observe the other members.

Mm… Hyuuga Junpei. Clutch shooter and captain. Clutch mode, huh? Interesting.

Izuki Shun. Eagle eyed point guard. Heh… Not as strong as Takao-kun.. Pun lover.

Mitobe Rinnosuke.. Quiet.. Hook shooter… Eyebrows … He seems nice.

Koganei Shinji.. Shoot from all ranges.. Medium average accuracy. He looks like a cat.

Tsuchida Satoshi.. Rebounding and ball handling… His eyes look like the guy from the show Sayu watched when she was young… Um… Pokemon?

Hm.. It seems that Phantom-san wants to get in again, and Coach-san allows. Baldy, don't you realize that it's too late to try and block Phantom-san? Clutch-san's pretty good, but not as good as Shin-chan.

I smiled, "Seirin wins."

* * *

I walk through the long corridors before coming to a door. I told the two that I would be using the restroom, they seemed to buy it. The team pass by me without noticing, and I walk into the locker room. The remaining pair look at me in surprise before looking at the bag in hand. I pulled out two small cups of parfait and spoons and handed it to them.

"Here, it'll give you an energy boost. Perfectly healthy."

They took it and started to eat it. Takao immediately smiled, "Wahh! It's so good! But then how about Seirin?..."

I smiled and held up the bag filled with more parfait. "I'm not going to make it so that it's one-sided you know. I want to see some excitement here. Well good luck!"

And with that, I left to Seirin's locker room. Placing the bag down, I knocked on the door before hiding in the shadows. The guy, Koganei if I recall, opened it to see no one. He looked down and say the bag. I had placed a note there, saying.

_A little gift from me. It'll give you some energy for the match against Shutoku. Don't worry, it's perfectly healthy. ^ ^ Good luck ~ _

"Oi! Koganei! Who is it?"

Shrugging, the boy took the bag in, and soon, I hear the rustling of a bag. After a while, I hear some compliments regarding my food.

"Ohhh! This is delicious!"

"Whoever made this is awesome!"

"I feel my strength coming back already!"

"Maybe I should make it next time?"

"NO!"

Another learned fact. Apparently the coach is a disaster in cooking. So is girl Sei told me about. I better get going… Don't want them to be suspicious..

* * *

_ A DONE. Ugh. Took me forever… I hate Saturdays. But I like it. I hate it more._

_Damn piano lessons in the morning. I. Hate. Piano. So. Much. QAQ_

_Anyways. Thanks for reading as always! Feel free to leave a review for suggestions or random stuff. _

^ __ _^ _Chow ~_

_~ Choco ~_


	13. Red Bean Mochi and Akashi Did What?

_Hey._

_This is late. Real late. Bleh.. I have so many things to do~ School. School. School. Life is being a bitch to me. Ugh._

_**To nijigengurl: **__Thanks for the little note there ^ ^ I'll be taking your idea to use. You're grammar is fine ^ ^ __**To Otakuchan: **__Lolz. Sei probably did, didn't he? Sadist/ Yandere Aya was fun to write her personality is based on my personality XD __**To DoodlePopapo: **__All nighters for longer chapters here we go! XD __**To TsukinoX: **__As always, I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. __**To XxRosiexX666: **__I'll take your ideas to consideration ^ ^ __**To VioletxBlue: **__Yush! Miyuki's a big no no in this story! Everyone shall hate her! Mwahahahahaha!_

_This chapter's for Otakuchan! Thank you so much for the support! ^ ^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

* * *

**After Seirin wins the match with Seiho, they're now faced with our favorite carrot and his personal hawk sidekick ^ ^ ~**

"Did I miss anything?" Aya had returned to the seats to where Kise and Kasamatsu were sitting. The two teams were currently on the benches, going over strategies, strength, weaknesses, whatnot. The tension between the two teams was immense, but most of it came from Kagami and Midorima.

"… Somehow… Doesn't Seirin… look, well, more energized?" Kise and Aya looked over to Seirin's bench. Although they were clearly tired, they looked like they were refreshed even though they just played a harsh game against one of the three Kings. On the contrary, Shutoku looked like they hadn't done a thing, although they had also played a game earlier. Midorima and Takao, especially. They looked the most rested and energized.

'_It seems like my parfaits worked.. I'm a genius.. Mwahaha…' _

"This looks like it'll be interesting… " Aya smiled and rested her face on her hand. The other two just stared at her in return.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ayacchi?"

"Look at their eyes. Both of them are determined to win."

As Aya stared at Seirin, she felt another pair of eyes staring at her. She caught Midorima's gaze and smiled in return. Although it was quick, Midorima knew what she was telling him.

"_I hope you put on a good show for me."_

_Heh. Since when did he not put up a good show for her? _

"Will Seirin defeat beat two Kings in a row, or will Shutoku protect it's throne?"

"_Let the A block championship game between Seirin High and Shutoku High begin!"_

**(AN: Bahh.. I seriously am not in the right mood to write all of the details in the match… But assuming that you guys know…)**

As the two teams persevered to block and shoot, Aya observed four certain people. First, Kagami. He was tired, yes, but he was holding up against Shutoku, but barely. If they hadn't played Seiho, he would have been in a way better shape than this for sure. Next, Kuroko. He was just as tired as his partner, if not, even more tired. But that wasn't the only thing; either it was the strain that his body was putting him in.. Or it was that he was noticed. Third, Kazunari Takao, was it?.. He was a strange yet perfect partner for a tsun-tsun like Midorima. Of course with those eyes.. Which explained the fact that he could see Kuroko.. And that he was named Takao which meant hawk. Then there was Midorima. His shooting skills certainly improved since the last time that she had saw him, which was about half a year ago; half a year was certainly enough time for him to improve it seemed. And seeing that today was Cancer's lucky day.. It would be harsh on Seirin, knowing that these freaky horoscopes actually _were_ true most of the times, and that his addiction had rubbed off of her; she had still yet to get back the handkerchief that she lent to Akashi a month ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned her attention to her ringing phone. Excusing herself, she went to the last row of the audience and leaned on the railing before answering the call.

"Hello?"

'_Aya, how are things going over there?'_

"Fine, Seirin won against Seiho. They're playing Shin-chan's team right now."

'_I see. What's the score?'_

She looked back at the scoreboard before answering a quick, '13- 16. Shutoku's lead.'

'_Alright, one more thing, whenyou get back, make sure that you start to prepare for the school festival, alright?'_

"Okay, okay. See you later."

* * *

She walked back to her seat where Kise and Kasamatsu was waiting patiently.

"Neh, who was that, Ayacchi? And why did they call you?"

"Eh?.. It was just a classmate.. He asked me to just prepare some paperwork for school.."

"Eh?! He?! Ayacchi has a boyfriend?! No! Ayacchi is too young-ssu! Plus! Ayacchi will be my girlfriend! Right?"

"E-eh? H-he isn't my.."

"Oi, you two pay attention to the match."

Looking back at the match, Midorima was all the way at the other side of the court. Hss position saying that he would be shooting. Seirin seemed to be shocked at this, seeing that they simply couldn't grasp the idea that he could shoot from all around the court. The ball soared up, barely touching the ceiling as it came down from it's perfect arc and into the basket. He was unstoppable. Or so it seemed. They should have figured it out by now, that the longer the distance it was from the shooter to the basket, the more strength it needed for it to reach and make it. Which meant that he would take longer to shoot when he was farther away. If Kagami can take advantage of that, he would be able to use those jumps of his to actually block Midorima from shooting. Maybe then, they would be able to shut down Midorima.

_But…_

Aya knew that a guy like Midorima wouldn't be easy to go against, especially with when he had his lucky item. She looked over to Shutoku's bench, where she saw her cousin with a serious expression while Takao looked like he just finished laughing his ass off.

Thank heavens that she could lip read.

'_Coach, give the ball to me the entire quarter please.'_

'_... Coach can I hit him?'_

'_Miyaji.. Why don't you throw a pineapple at him? My family owns a produce store.'_

'_Gahahaha! Just how self-centered are you?! I love it!'_

'_It doesn't matter how they come after us. I'll shut them down.'_

Geez, he can be such an idiot sometimes. Just because he was apart of the 'famous and powerful' Generations of Miracles, doesn't mean that people can occasionally beat him. For example, he gets scared shitless -forgive Aya's foul mouth- when he sees cats, or his horoscope item is lost. She had once replaced his tuna sandwich with natto instead when they were in elementary school. He ended up sick in bed and skipped school for about a week. Then there was the time were he snuck up on her when she was sleeping. He ended up with a bruised face, and a broken nose. She could kick his ass anytime she wants, and he would somehow get his revenge; although 60% of the time, it fails miserably. But then again, he's a cute little -*AhemhugeAhem*- tsun tsun who just needs a little love~

They watched the game go on as Kise recognized Kuroko's plan mof back tipping Midorima, which failed miserably when Takao came into the picture. Kagami attempted to block Midorima from shooting, but didn't expect that he would be fast. Stupid. In a basketball game, you should know to expect the unexpected. But they would catch on soon enough, after all. That arrogant attitude of his won't do him any good.

* * *

It was pouring hard after the game.

Seirin was cheering happily at winning against two powerful opponents in a row. Shutoku was silent. Midorima was no where to be found. Kise, Kasamatsu, and Aya were all out waiting for the rain to die out.

The ringing of her phone caught all their attention as she checked the caller ID.

_Already?_

"Hello?"

"_Miss, your father would like you to return home for dinner tonight." _

They had originally decided to go and eat okonomiyaki at a nearby restaurant. She was looking forward to it, surprisingly. She never really had the time or permission to eat at those kind of places, especially with her strict father getting on her case of eating 'high class' food and not low class food. Not that she cared.

".. Alright, pick me up in ten minutes, and bring two umbrellas if you will."

"_Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible. Good bye."_

She ended the call and sighed. Facing the two boys who were staring in curiosity, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but my father wants me back home for dinner.. So I can't go with you to eat.."

The two smiled, albeit a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be able to eat together.

"Ah… It's fine.. You gotta do what you gotta do."

"But.. How about I make it up to you? I'll find some time where all three of us can go hang out. I mean.. Is that alright with you? It's alright if you don't want too.."

"No! That's perfectly fine-ssu! Neh! Senpai! When are you free?"

"I don't know, I need to check with my mom and the coach first."

"Let's exchange numbers. I have Ryo-kun's, but I need yours."

"Alright.."

A while later, a fancy black car parked before them and the window rolled down.

"Miss?"

The boys who were gawking at the car, gawked even more when they heard the chauffeur call her, 'miss'. They watched in disbelief as the man walked out of the car holding a bag and three umbrellas. He handed one to Aya and the other two to them. Regaining their composure, they muttered a polite, 'thank you', to him and stared at Aya for an explanation, in which she smiled sheepishly.

"Ah.. Well, um.. My family owns a wealthy business so.."

The two blinked before sighing. She was so humble and nice compared to some rich snobs that they've encountered before. Especially since she didn't show off things from designer stores or super expensive items. The car was probably the only thing that would make people think that she was rich. She whispered something to her chauffeur; he bowed and handed the bag to her, returning to the car. She walked up to them, took something out from her bag, and placed it into their hands. They looked at the small bento-like boxes in their hands and looked at the smiling girl in front of them.

"I made these yesterday for my sister. I made extra, but I didn't know what to do with it. So since you two are here, might as well help me finish them. I don't really know what kind of things you like, so.."

"Wahh! Ayacchi's cooking! I've been waiting for this moment! Senpai! Her cooking is the best! It's really good! You should try it! I at- Wahhh! Ouchie.."

"OK! Now shut up before I hit you!"

"But.. Senpai..You already hit me.."

"Shut up!"

Aya watched the dual as she quietly laughed at their silly comedic antics. It looked almost as if they were comedians acting like an old friends bickering over some stupid things. The two immediately stopped bickering when they heard her laughter. It was soft, like bells chiming in the wind. They both blushed when they saw her relaxed and laughing face. They became even more flustered when she stared at their blushing faces and laughed even more. She eventually calmed down a bit, wiping the small beads of tears that formed at the corners of her violet orbs.

"I'm sorry, but it was just so funny; I usually only see this with my classmates. Anyway, would you like a ride to the restaurant? I can drive you there."

"Nah, it's fine, you should go home now, we'll walk there. Thanks anyway. Kise, let's go. See ya, Aya."

"Bye, Ayacchi! I'm looking forward to your cooking-ssu!"

Aya smiled gently and waved goodbye to them. She then told her driver to wait a few minutes as she walked to the back of the building. There, amidst the rain, stood a green-haired person. She walked up to him and put her umbrella over his head. He looked up and at the girl, eyes widening before softening and putting on a small smile. She dragged him to a nearby bench, surprisingly because he was way larger than she was. They sat down and she took out a handkerchief, wiping his face and then his glasses before putting them back on his face. She smiled at him and handed him a box, urging him to take a look inside. He looked hesitant before opening it, a soft smile finding its way to his blank face, softening his tense muscles. It was the red bean mochi that she had always made for him during their childhood. It brought back memories as he took one and bit into it. All his worries and thoughts immediately washed away as the familiar flavor of red bean paste filled his mouth. It was so familiar, nostalgic even.

* * *

_A small boy at the age of eight,sat on one of the swings as he watched some boys and girls his age play on the play structure. The park was a beautiful place indeed, always teeming with life. Boys and girls would come with their parents for things like play dates. Elders would often come to the garden to play shogi with their friends. There would be dogs walking with their owners, birds nesting and chirping, and children laughing and playing. It was almost as if it was its own little world._

_But for the little boy, he didn't like it one bit. He was alone because none of his friends were here, or that he just was too weird for them. They probably thought that he acted too stiff and tht his hair was a weird color. I mean. Green hair is a very weird hair color you know. Seeing people playing, talking, and having fun with their friends just made it worse. It felt really bad and he didn't like that feeling. Yes, he was a serious and orderly boy, but it doesn't mean that he couldn't have fun with his friends occasionally. Like what other people did. It sounded nice actually, playing with other kids._

_A cat trotted up to him and he stared at it. An intense staring contest stirred up as none gave up. He was always more of a dog person even though dogs were still troublesome in a way. He still liked them nonetheless. He started to swing his feet around, the swing rocking back and forth. His feet brushed against a small pebble and ended up hitting the cat's ear. Hissing, it scratched the boy's knee and ran away, leaving the injured boy on the swing set. _

_He was dazed, then suddenly realizing that the cat had scratched his knee. Looking down, he saw the it was a few inches long, but not that deep. It hurt. A lot. He hated cats even more now. His parents were doctors, so he never actually gotten hurt because they were always cautious about him getting hurt. It started to bleed, blood dripping down his knee. It stung. But he refused to cry even though it hurt so much. After all, it would hurt his manly pride, so he had to endure it. _

_His mom often told him that big boys didn't cry. If they did, then it showed that they were still little babies, and that they wouldn't be able to make it to become the prince in shining armor that would go to save their princess from harm. A-and it wasn't like that he wanted to be the p-prince in shining armor who would save the day!.. I-it was just that he was a b-big boy now! A-and big boys don't cry! _

_**(AN: D'awwwww Cute lil Shin-chan was a lil tsun-tsun when he was a kid) **_

_Despite having a serious attitude and aura, deep within, he had a childish personality. But he would never show that side of him to anybody. W-well.. M-maybe to his sisters.. And his parents.. A-and then.. Maybe even h-his cousin that he loved so much. But that was it! A big boy isn't supposed to be childish! _

_Even so, he held back some tears as he continued to sit on the swing. The blood was still flowing a bit, but some of it had dried. It still stung. He could get an infection if he left it like that; that's what his dad said. But his parents weren't here this time around. They were working at the hospital they owned. He was alone. _

"_Shin-chan! There you are! I finally found you!"_

_Or maybe not. _

_The boy looked up and saw a dark-haired girl his age jog up to him holding a medium-sized plastic container. The girl's smile immediately turned into a frown when she saw his injured knee. She looked at him with a strange face._

"_What happened?"_

"_... A stupid cat… "_

"_Shin-chan! Don't go saying bad words! Anyway, you're lucky Sayu gets hurt a lot, so I have a bunch of bandages just in case."_

_She looked around and when she finally saw what she wanted, she jogged over. He watched as she took out a handkerchief, soaked it from the water in the fountain, and came back. She knelt down and wiped the blood on his knee, then placed a bandage on his knee. She then smiled and stood up, taking his hand and bringing him over to a bench under a large sakura tree. She then opened up the container, revealing round multicolored ball-like desserts that were covered in white powder, probably flour of some sort. They were all held with some lace cupcake liners._

_**(AN: Cupcake liners are the paper cup thingies that you bake your cupcakes in.) **_

_She handed one to the boy, who looked reluctant to take it. But after seeing the puppy-eyed girl's face, he finally gave up and took one. Gulping, he finally took a bite. It tasted good. Really good. He was silent for a moment before giving off a bright smile and eating the rest of the mochi. The girl next to him smiled at the sight of him happily eating the dessert as she took a blue one for herself. The boy took a second one, this time, slowing down on chewing as he faced the girl. _

"_Neh, Aya-chan, did you make this?" _

"_Mhm! I did! I even made most of it with red bean paste! It's your favorite, right?"_

"_Yea! It's really good too!"_

"_Ahaha! Yay! I wanted you to be the first to try it! Hehe!" _

"_You're a really good cook, you know. I bet you'll make an awesome wife one day!"_

"_Ehehe! Then I'll become Shin-chan's wife when we grow up then!"_

"_E-eh?! Aya-chan.. What are you saying?.."_

"_Ahaha! I was just kidding! Ah! There's some flour on your face.."_

_The girl wiped off the flour using her handkerchief, the boy squirming around. _

"_Mou.. I can do it myself…"_

"_Yea, yea. I know! How about I make you something next time, too? I'll make your favorite!" _

"_Ok! Oh! And promise we'll be best friends and stay together forever, alright?"_

"_Promise!" _

* * *

Midorima smiled at the memory of them as kids. It was just like back then, except this time, it was basketball, and he was actually a 'big boy' now. Aya had changed for sure, but taste hadn't changed one bit. It was still the same. It was still delicious. Just like all the things that she made. It was like she made it with all her feelings in it. That's what he loved about her. She was a kind-natured girl who was proper and always polite. Albeit she has her scary side like all girls, she was still Aya.

"It's delicious. Just like back then."

"Hm.. I was thinking that you would like some after today. And you should know better than to stand in the rain like that! You could get sick! I know you're sad, but it doesn't mean that you should just stand there as if you were in a shounen or shoujo manga like that!"

He chuckled. Even after all those years, she was still the same worrisome girl that was more concerned for other people's wellbeing more than her own. It was almost annoying sometimes that she wouldn't give a damn about her own self. But then again, this was Aya you're talking about. She wouldn't care.

"You know, you should be worrying about yourself instead. You're wearing real thin clothes, and it's really cold nowadays."

She frowned and looked down at her clothes. A simple thin long-sleeve with a gray cardigan and a pair of navy skinny jeans. The only thing keeping her warm was really just a knitted scarf. Nothing else.

"... At least I'm not an idiot who stands in the rain. Ah!.. You have some flour on your face.."

She took her handkerchief and wiped his face. This was definitely nostalgic.

They both laughed and Aya checked her phone.

"Anyways, I need to go now, Father wants me home for dinner for once. He's either almost never home for dinner or he doesn't care who's at the table."

"Hm. Well then, you should go then. He's not that patient."

"Alright.. Bye.. And share some with Takao-kun, okay?"

"Just go already!"

* * *

The next day at school was hectic. The school festival was coming up, and all the homerooms were to have a certain activity. There were also the booths in the large courtyard. And it was the student council's job to approve them and prep things. It was annoying. Definitely annoying.

"Can Class 2-A do a maid or cosplay cafe?"

"Can we please do a haunted house?"

"3-B wants to hold a relay race!"

"We want to do a sports contest!"

"Our class wants to do a swimming race!"

There was a gigantic group at the door of the student council room. The representatives of each class were holding papers and crying out the ideas that they've thought of. The president along with the vice president were no where to be seen. The rest of the members were panicking as they tried to get them to line up in one line in an orderly fashion, but to no avail. The secretary panicked as she was pushed back by the waves of people trying to get through.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone froze at the tone of the familiar voice as they turned and saw the president and the vice president themselves. One had a calm glare on his face while the other had an amused smile on her face. The other members sighed in relief at the sight of them. Aya walked up to the secretary and helped her up, seeing that she was on the floor. She then turned to the crowd and smiled threatenly.

"I know that you want to receive approval of your activities at once. But I don't think that any pushing should be involved, _right?"_

All of them shivered at the sight of her smile and immediately arranged themselves in front of both their desks. The two walked to their respective desks and started to approve and disapprove of the activities.

* * *

It was the finally the end of the day. No more requests, no more class, no more annoying teachers, no more annoying people to deal with. It was over. Peace and quietness was all that was in the council room. Most of the students had left to home, while others still stayed for their club activities. It was quiet nonetheless. A teen walked down the hall and stopped at a certain room. He opened the door and walked over to his desk. He noticed a figure sitting one another desk, and walked over to the person.

_She's still here?_

She was sleeping peacefully over some paperwork. Her hand was still holding loosely onto her pen. Her body slumped over her desk. His hand unconsciously rose to brush away some loose strands of hair behind her ear. It then went to brush against the smooth skin of her cheek. He realized what he was doing, and pulled his hand away, lightly scolding himself in his head. He noticed some things about her that he has never really cared or thought about to notice.

How her soft hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. How her back slightly rose elegantly everytime she breathed. How her lips opened and closed from time to time. How her sleeping face looked so peaceful under the setting sun's rays that shone through the window. It made her look more beautiful than she already was.

Again, he cursed himself for having these thoughts. But, it was a strange feeling. It was sort of.. Nice for a change. Seeing her sleep peacefully like that made him want to join her in slumber. It seemed relaxing at least.

His attention was suddenly turned to her vibrating phone. He picked it up, and read the text.

'_Aya, I'm going to go home with some friends, ok? I won't be able to go with you today. Sorry! ' _

It was her sister. He blinked before deciding to reply for her.

'_This is Akashi. She's sleeping right now. I'll bring her home, don't worry.'_

A few moments after he sent it, she replied.

'_Eh? Akashi-kun? Is she alright?'_

'_She's fine. She's probably a bit tired.'_

_'Oh well then.. I'll leave her to you!'_

Akashi was about to wake her up when another text arrived. He checked it and it was from an unknown number this time.

'_I'm available next Sunday. Kise said he's free then, too. How about we meet at the cafe near Kaijo at, let's say.. 9?'_

What? Kise? Are they going on a date? And who is this? It's certainly a boy. Akashi felt like something was tugging at his chest for some reason, but he chose to ignore it, seeing that he'll ask her when she wakes up. His hand rose to shake her, but an idea popped into his head. Albeit a bit evil, he decided to go on with it. He blindfolded her with a cloth he found randomly and lowered his head next to her's. He suddenly whispered into her ears in a rather seductive tone.

"_Wake up~ Don't want to keep me waiting now~ Right, Aya-chan?~" _

Her name rolled off his tongue with a husky tone, and to add to it, he kissed the shell of her ear and slid his hand down her back.

She suddenly bolted out of her seat, hand up ready to hit someone. The cloth fell off when she did that, revealing her shocked, flustered, and embarrassed violet orbs. Akashi was now holding onto his stomach, his other hand holding his head. What came out of his mouth was something that Aya had never heard before.

He was laughing.

_Laughing. _

Dear God, tell her that she wasn't dreaming. The Akashi Seijuuro, famous for his emotionless and cold self, was actually laughing.

And it wasn't those hollow or bitter or humorless laughs.

_It was warm and full of amusement, joy, and full blown happiness. _

It was shocking actually. He was now sitting on the floor, still trying to stop his laughter. Aya was staring blankly at him, reviewing the situation in her mind which was full of confusion and shock.

_Did he… try.. to.. molest me?... More importantly.. Did he just laugh? He… It… Sounds so natural.. and pleasant… and almost.. charming and attractive in a way.. But.. He kissed my ear… And I swear he was touching my back… Damn it.. I'm never falling asleep at school __ever_ _again. Not ever. Oh… I'm so going to kill him.._

"Oh my..You should have seen your face! It was hilarious! Hahahahaha! Argh! Cramp! Cramp! Cramp! Damn.. I laughed too much.. Ow.."

Aya stared speechless at the person in front of her. This is weird. This is wrong. This is crazy. He just said she looked hilarious. He laughed again. He got cramps from too much laughing. Oh, she was probably the most shocked as well as the luckiest person in the world. Seeing Akashi Seijuurou laugh was beyond rare. It was impossible. But she proved it possible. Without meaning to do it either. It was a miracle if she does say so herself. HIs laughter soon calmed down and he explained the situation. She herself soon calmed down and decided that killing him would be rearranged to another day. They packed and walked outside the gates. They walked to a nearby cozy-looking cafe where they ordered some drinks and snacks.

"So, what's this about? Having a date with Ryouta and someone else without me knowing?"

"How did you know? Well I guess that saves me from telling you. I wanted to make it up to him because I couldn't go with him and his captain last time."

"... Fair enough. Next time you need to tell me, alright?"

She sipped on her coffee, raising an eyebrow at his command/ statement, she had no idea which.

"Alright, I guess. And what was that about? You laughing like that. It was really out of character."

"Ah.. It was the spur of the moment…"

She scoffed teasingly and muttered a, 'yeah, right', She started to eat her cheesecake when she suddenly looked as if a thought hit her.

"Oh that's right! You should come over on Saturday! We need to work on the the festival's preps! Sayu will be out with _her. _And Night and Lady miss you.."

"Can't we do it at school?"

"I'll cook you anything you want."

"Deal. What time?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain group of people were spying on them. Disguised in derpy glasses, mustaches, and fedoras, they continued watching their conversation from not so afar.

"See? I told you they were dating! You guys didn't believe me! Hmph!"

"That cheesecake looks pretty good, actually. I should go here sometime."

"*Sigh* Is there ever anything besides food that's on your mind? And Kotarou! Be careful now! But.. They're so kyuute! Ahhh.. Young love…"

"Reo, they're only one year younger than you."

"Ahh… And you're only one year older than me Chihiro-chan~"

"I told you not to call me that…"

* * *

_I'm sorry about the late update! Wahhh this is like two three weeks late! _

_I'm so sorry! Wahhh… _

_School's starting in ten days so I'm going to die soon _

_It seems that my writing style has been changed a bit to more of a… uh.. how to put it… Perspective? Kind of writing style? Lol. Idk. _

_Sei-chan is really really really ooc in this one XD But that's just the spur of the moment as he puts it. It was fun writing that part though XD A bit of fluff is never the problem XD_

_The flashback with Midorima was also fun to write. I've always wanted to write about his fear of cats XD _

_As always, thank you guys so much for reading._

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. ^ ^ _

_~ Choco ~_


	14. Monotony, Memory, OTP

_So if you guys didn't notice, I redid my prologue/ 1st chapter. _

_I didn't really like the original so I redid it real quick, if you see any mistakes, please tell me. It's very helpful ^ ^ _

_**TsukinoX; **__I try to make it fluffy, and it turns out ooc. Like always XD __**Otakuchan;**_ _No problem ^ ^ Thank you very much, this chapter will be sorta fluffy I guess. ^ ^ ; __**animeislife;**_ _I'm going to be honest. I love your name. Akashi IS the sexiest beast isn't he? __**XxRosiexX666;**_ _Yeshhh. Date chapter. Next chapter. Lol. Seductive Akashi sounds really hot even if I wrote this. XD __**ANON; **__He's a pervert. Yesh. He is. Shin-chan is the king of tsuns XD_

_Ok. I tried to make this chapter as quick as possible so if any mistakes are found, please tell me. ^ ^ _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

Soft beams of sunlight shone through the curtained windows as the sun rose from the horizon. She sat up from her position in her bed and stretched. Walking up to the windows, she drew the curtains and opened the windows, stepping into the balcony as she breathed in the fresh air. With a small smile, she went into the bathroom. She turned on the water, relaxing herself and thinking about her plans for the day. After cleaning and dressing herself, she arrives downstairs, where a few servants were going about, preparing for their daily duties. They greeted her politely and vice versa. Arriving at the kitchen, she was greeted by the cooks, who gave her an apron to use. It was normal for her now, to cook for her family, seeing it would lighten the load on the cooks' part, and that she enjoyed it anyway.

At the dining room, she gave two dogs, who were patiently waiting for their master to give them their meal. She smiled lightly as they gobbled up their food and snuggled up near the fireplace. Seeing that winter would be coming in about a month, it was undeniably getting colder and colder. She was then greeted by two adults dressed in formal clothing. She immediately called to the maids, who then brought in the breakfast that she had prepared for them.

Blueberry pancakes with some good old oatmeal, accompanied with some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with some croissants as sides. And of course, some freshly cut fruit for nutrition.

She could really become a five star chef if she would want to.

"Good morning, dear, did you make this?"

She raised her head, setting down her cup to look at her mother, who was smiling a gentle smile. It was almost like a routine. Every morning, at breakfast, there would always be small talk. Just some, 'good mornings', 'it's delicious', 'are you doing well in school?'. If they were at breakfast that is.

"Yes, Mother, I thought you would like a western breakfast, since we had Japanese for a while now. I hope it suits your taste."

She was never one to keep making the same things. She always did things differently. There were all kinds of recipes to try out, and sometimes, she didn't want to make her sister or servants overeat, so whenever her parents were here, she would always make different types of foods for them to try.

"It tastes wonderful, dear. I haven't eaten this kind of food in a while now, don't you think so, too, dear?"

Her mother was kind and gentle. Always supportive of whatever she did, but it was natural of her to do so. **(AN: Explained in the near future.) **Her father was not. He wasn't laid back. If anything, he was the total opposite; strict, serious, and harsh, everything you would expect from a wealthy man and the owner of a famous and large corporation. He didn't have time to do things normal dads did with their children. He was a busy man after all.

"... It's fine."

A very hard man to please if she would say so herself. Her sister soon came in with a big smile on her face. Beaming as she greeted them, she sat down and a even larger smile came to her face. Strange girl she was. Getting all excited over food. But wasn't that all the gluttons on Earth?

"Wah! Today's breakfast looks so good! You're really the best sister in the world, Aya!"

Of course, she was also hyper and optimistic, not to mention way too trusting. She swore to herself, those things would be the death of her sister, especially with her trust issues. She sipped her coffee, as she watched the said girl gobble up the food like the dogs did earlier with an amused face.

"Slow down. It's not like anyone's going to take it from you. Don't go choking on us either."

As if she had read the future, she began to cough. With an amused smile, she handed the brunette a napkin and a cup of water. Her mother chuckled quietly while her father wore a smile on his face. She recovered from her cough fit and sighed, exasperated.

"Ugh… I thought I was going to die there."

She was also very exaggerated when something happened. Like when they were younger, and she came across a black cat. She immediately rushed into her room, locking herself in while wailing random things like, '_Nooooo! I'm going to have bad luck for the rest of my life! Noo! I don't want this! No wonder Shin-chan hates cats!'. _Interesting theory of why he hated cats though.

"Your mother and I are going to be in England for some business meetings. We'll be back in a week or two. Don't do anything dangerous or bad, alright?"

And there it was. Every few weeks after they returned from trips, another one would pop up, and so on. And during that timespan, she would always be assigned a bunch of paperwork to last the whole period, which was tiring to say the least. She would finish them nonetheless. And then there was Sayu to deal with. Being the accident-prone girl she was, she was a troublesome girl to deal with. Making sure she didn't do something reckless was on her everyday duty.

"We'll be fine."

A monotonous routine.

* * *

Aya sat on one of the chairs in the living room, reading a book while watching the dogs. Her parents had already left to the airport, so all that was left was to wait for Sayu to leave. She looked at the grandfather clock that stood near the fireplace. It was already eleven. It would take Sayu about fifteen minutes to get there, and if luckily without any accidents, ten minutes at the most.

She heard some footsteps and saw Sayu dressed in casual clothing and a bag. She seemed to be searching for something, seeing she was looking everywhere frantically. Even her hair was disorganized, her make up a mess, clothes crooked. Aya sighed, this girl was hopeless. How did she even survive the world, she didn't know.

"Sayu, what are you doing?"

The brunette looked up and cried to her sister.

"I can't find my phone! I put it on my desk, but now it's gone!"

What a hopeless sister she had. She can't even find her phone. How would she find anything at all in the future where she wouldn't be there to help? She sighed again and went up to Sayu's room. When she opened the door, she just stared. It was a mess. No wonder she couldn't find it. She went over to her desk, which was littered with homework and notes. She eyed the jacket that was heaped next to the desk. Lifting it up, she found the phone, charged and all set to go.

"You really need to clean yourself up, you know. Come here."

Aya took a brush and started to brush out Sayu's hair, arranging it in a half-ponytail adorned with a heart clip. She straightened out her clothes and took out a makeup pouch from the drawers. Reapplying all the necessary makeup, she silently approved of her sister's appearance and gave her her phone.

"Neh, what are you going to do when I'm out?"

"Sei-kun will be coming over to prepare things for the festival."

The brunette was slightly taken back by this, as Aya was never really one to invite someone over for school purposes. It was usually done at nearby cafes, or the partner's home. She smiled lightly; she was usually the only one who liked inviting people over. Perhaps Rakuzan had changed her for the better good. Who knows?

Only after Aya put away all the vanity supplies, did she notice the smile on her sister's face. A mischievous yet happy one at that.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Come to think of it, the two of them have been getting closer each day. The two seemed to be always together. Whether in class, practice, break, even after school ends. To Sayu, it was a major improvement in her social skills and her love life, though she knew better than to pry into that.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

The redhead looked around him as he entered the large manor. Nothing had changed much since the last time he came. Just a few different decorations, nothing much. Servants occasionally greeted them and went on with their duties. It was peaceful to say the least. That is, until two familiar dogs came running in and crashing into the redhead, making him fall on his bottom. He felt them lick his face and their small bodies climb on him as he struggled to get up.

"...A little help here, please."

Laughter echoed through the halls as the two dogs were lifted from his chest and he was handed a handkerchief to wipe his face. He then picked up the larger dog and started a staring contest with it. Being a poor innocent dog, he simply barked and licked the teen's nose. He sighed and let the dog down, then facing the girl next to him, who was holding onto the smaller dog.

"Honestly, dogs are so troublesome sometimes."

Aya chuckled and started up the stairs. "It's not like you can blame them. They like you, and dogs are naturally man's best friend."

Akashi sighed, "Man's best friend, my ass…"

As if completely understanding his words, the dogs looked at him and whimpered, tails under their legs and ears flattened.

"Look what you did.. You hurt their feelings.. Come on, apologize. And don't make any excuses about how apologizing to animals is stupid."

Oh, how he hated dogs. Not that he would admit that anytime soon.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please."

After Aya left to the kitchen, Akashi sat down on one of the beanbags, noticing it's fluffiness, as well as the new coffee table next to it. Looking around the room, he found himself staring at a picture that was on top of her desk. Looking closer, it contained a young Aya, probably about five or six with a young Midorima. Next to them were a woman and man, most likely her parents, but there was no Sayu. The sound of the door opening immediately brought him back to his senses.

"Here you go, now, let's start!"

They both turned their attention to the two one foot long piles of paperwork, then to each other, before taking a pen and starting to fill out the forms. The dogs were now curled up on her bed sleeping peacefully.

As they continued to write out the forms, a knock on the door interrupted their work.

It turned out to be just a maid who wanted to ask if they wanted anything. Returning to their work, the piles slowly reduced to about five more sheets for both of them. Placing down her pen, Aya stretched and sighed. Akashi followed her actions, checking the time before stacking the finished paperwork and placing them into their correct files. Aya slumped into the beanbag as she closed her eyes and sighed yet again.

".. _Sigh.. _I really hate paperwork when it comes in piles and piles like this… Ugh… I still have more to do.."

This perked his interest. _More?_ "Business paperwork, I assume?"

She sighed, going over to her desk, pulling out another big pile of work and setting it down on the table. "What else? The rest is in my study… Ugh…"

This was certainly a lot of paperwork, even for a busy person like Akashi. His father gave him work, yes, but it was always separate, not all in one stack. Looking at her stressed face, he saw some thing in her eyes. It was dull and almost monotonous. Monotonous? So it was normal for this? It was too much, even for a person like Aya. And did she say that the rest was in her study? God knows how much more paperwork there still is. She really needed to take a break from work sometimes. And her father needed to slow down. It would damage her health if he continued giving her tons of work. His hand subconsciously pulled the pen from her hands, leaving her to look at him with a confused face.

"What are you?..."

"You really need to take a break sometimes. It's already noon, let's eat."

* * *

"Okay, so tofu soup, and rest is my choice?"

They were in the kitchen, the other servants were all on break. Akashi wanted his tofu soup, because to him, Aya's soup was better than anyone elses. Better than his personal cooks and the ones at high-classed restaurants. It could even rival his late mother's cooking. Everytime he tasted her cooking, it felt like he was reliving his childhood.

He watched as she put on an apron, and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Go play with the dogs or watch something."

He blinked, suddenly finding himself in the living room. Walking down the the couch, he sat down and a butler came in, slightly startling him. As if he'll ever show it, though. The butler turned on the TV and asked if he wanted anything. Rejecting his offer, he then went through the many channels. After finding one on basketball, he relaxed, something he hasn't done at his home in a while.

* * *

As Aya prepared the soup, she thought of the many things that she could make for her friend.

_Onigiri? No… I made that last time... Mm… _

After finally deciding on what to make, she set off to work. As she started to finish up the soup, her phone had rung. Checking it, she saw that it was Sayu who had messaged her.

'_Aya, I'm going to be home late alright? Yuki-chan and I are going shopping and stuff, k?' _

Honestly, she never knew why she even agreed to let her near her sister. But Sayu was older now, she was no longer that little kid who roamed around with no care in the world.

Right?..

Even if she did allow it, it was an older sibling's job to worry about a younger one's well being. She didn't care if she was being too overprotective or worry some. She didn't care if Sayu thought that she was annoying by telling her to be careful all the time. She didn't care about how she claimer Miyuki as a harmless nice girl who was really gentle. She was just making sure that she would be safe. Making sure that she wouldn't become more involved than she already was. Keeping her safe and away from harm.

Isn't that right? Isn't that what older siblings are for?

While deep in thinking, she suddenly felt a slight pain. Looking down, she noticed blood flowing out from her cut finger. Blood. Wiping the blood with a towel then bandaging it, she suddenly stopped, a distant memory flowing back into her head.

* * *

_A young girl about four or five years old was playing in the beautiful gardens of a large house. Surrounded by roses, lilies, and many other flowers, the child was in pure bliss. It was so very beautiful. _

_She loved it here in Hokkaido. It was peaceful and quiet; nature was absolutely alluring here unlike the large and populated city of Tokyo. From lakes to mountains to springs to forests. Hokkaido was a sight to behold, a place to visit before you die. The child simply wished to spend her whole lifetime here. _

_She looked around and noticed a patch of white and purple flowers. Recognizing them as irises, she went over to take a look at the beautiful flowers. _

_Sniffing one of the flowers, her nose scrunched up and she let out a cute little sneeze. It smelled fresh and pretty, like her mother. _

_Her mother was currently in the house with her grandparents, catching up with each other as she was in the gardens. She was the most beautiful person in the world according to the girl. Her kind and gentle personality easily made her the best mother she would ever need. Always smiling no matter what. She loved her. _

_So she decided to gather some of those pretty flowers for her mother, after all, she is named after these flowers._ _**[1] **_

_Picking about four flowers, she skipped happily back to the house. Her mother and grandparents were sitting on the veranda, chatting away. Smiling, she ran over to her mother, only to fall flat on the floor after tripping on a rock. _

_The adults immediately stood up, her mother walking over to her. _

_The child slowly sat up, her dress a bit dirtied, and a stinging pain on her knee. Her mother raised her dress a bit, revealing a scratch that had formed when she fell. Blood had stained the fresh wound. It was a horror to the little girl. _

_Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes and threatened to fall, but her mother kissed them away._

_Taking out a lace handkerchief, she gently wiped the dirt away from her knee and placed a bandage on it. Kissing the wound, she looked into the girl's eyes and smiled gently. _

"_Don't cry, alright, sweetie? It's all fixed now." _

_The girl sniffed and nodded, before handing the woman a bunch of irises. "M-mommy, I-I found s-some pretty flo-flowers that reminded me of you. I-I think they're called i-irises."_

_The woman looked surprised before smiling and hugging the child in front of her. _

"_They're beautiful, just like you when you smile, my sweet little iris." _

_The girl giggled, before letting herself be picked up by her mother, who walked back to the veranda where the two elders were waiting. They all then went back into the large traditional building, where they placed the flowers in a vase. _

"_Now, let's go help grandma with dinner, how about that?" _

* * *

Aya shook her head and tried to clear those thoughts from her mind.

_Why am I remembering this? _

She wouldn't let the past get in the way. This was the future.

She continued to cook the dishes that she had prepared, and soon brought them into the living room. Placing them down onto the coffee table, she gave Akashi, who was playing with the dogs while watching TV, a cup of green tea.

Almost immediately did he notice the bandaged finger. "What happened? Did you cut yourself?"

She held the finger up before waving it off nonchalantly. "It's fine, I was just thinking and accidentally cut myself."

He had his doubts. Aya was not one to lose focus easily and definitely not clumsy enough to cut herself like that. But he decided to leave it be and focus on his delicious looking meal. It consisted of his favorite tofu soup, yakisoba, tempura, omelets, and unagi. It was simple, but it seemed as delicious as a first class meal. **[2]**

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

"Do you not like Amekase Miyuki?"

Aya immediately froze up at his sudden question, which at the same time, answered it as well. He could see that slight shock from the question, and possibly annoyance at the mention of her name, which he had still yet to find out why.

"It's none of your business."

Her stubbornness drove him insane sometimes. "Yes it is. You don't act like yourself when she's here."

She grew silent and looked at him in the eye as if saying, 'why do you care?'

"I care because I can. Now tell me. This is an order."

She hesitated for a moment before finally answering. "It's not as if I can do anything about it anyway. It's all up to Sayu to decide."

Her expression was what shocked him the most. She looked lonely and melancholic. As if she had something taken away from her. her eyes were dull and sad, her face blank and rid of emotions.

Akashi sighed at her current state of mind and drew her closer.

Her eyes widened when he did what he did.

He was patting her head, both of them were sitting on the rug. His eyes not leaving hers as he gave her a soft smile. His kind gestures would have made any girl swoon and faint, but Aya was harder to get through to.

"You know, if you ever need any help, just ask me, alright? We're friends right? Not to mention business partners."

Friends?

Business partners, yes.. But.. Friends?

She had never really thought that Akashi would go that far to comfort her even if he didn't know her problems specifically.

Smiling back at him, she nodded and closed her eyes in relief and gratitude.

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing that anyone has probably ever said to me."

"_You look more beautiful when you smile, so I don't want to see you frown anymore, alright?"_

* * *

"Aya? I'm home!"

No response.

The brunette crept quietly to the living room, where the lights were on. When she went in, her jaw dropped and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

The two were sleeping next to each other in front of the couch. Aya's head on his shoulder with his head on hers. Their hands were slightly intertwined with each others, breathing synchronized.

She immediately took out her phone and snapped over ten pictures, sending them to the rest of the basketball team. She ran up the stairs to her room when they replied.

'_OMG SO CUTE. AHH YOUNG LOVE. DEFINITELY OTP.' _

'_Holy.. Akashi has a soft side for Aya?!' _

'_TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING.' _

'_They actually look like couples from manga..' _

They were a match made in heaven for sure.

* * *

_I was going to update this before school started, but that was deemed impossible. _

_Again, sorry for the late update. I have a slightly easier schedule now that I don't have tons of lessons. _

_**[1] **__Ayame means iris._

_**[2] **__Yakisoba is a kind of Japanese noodles. Tempura is fried shrimp. Unagi is eel. _

_Thank you guys so much for reading ^ ^ _

_Reviews, favs, follows, are all appreciated. _

_~ Choco ~_


	15. Not a Date, It's Hanging Out

_Looks at the date last updated. _

_Looks at today's date. _

_Cries in the emo corner after kicking Sasuke out. _

_Sakurai comes in to see the author crying. _

_Doesn't know how to do anything but apologize. _

_I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY WE DON'T BELONG TO AUTHOR-SAN BY THE WAY_

* * *

The sun shone as Aya strolled down the city streets. The scent of fresh food drifting from cafes and restaurants filling her nose as they opened their doors and welcomed the hungry customers.

Bakeries with their fresh and delicious bread. Cafes with their irresistible coffee and pancakes. Restaurants with their lovely full course meals. And with the weather being mild and warm, even for winter, a lot of people were walking down the road, going to work, on dates, shopping, and all that good stuff.

She had finally arrived at her destination, a cozy little cafe on the corner of a street. It had a homey and cozy feeling to it, with the design and all. **(AN: Umm.. The design would be like the cafe, **_**Le Reve Couleur, **_**from Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional) **The cafe itself was like a cabin in the alpines, having two floors and a medium sized deck. With plants decorating the exterior, it seemed like you would actually be at the Alpines.

As she walked inside, she spotted a familiar dark-haired teen sitting at one of the tables near the corner. She went over to him and only then did he notice her. He smiled, already used to her presence even though his shyness was still around. Motioning her to sit on the armchair next to him, he handed her a menu.

"Order anything you want, my treat."

Aya smiled at him slyly, a small chuckle coming from her. "Well aren't you a gentleman."

Said boy blushed and returned to drinking his coffee, while muttering a small and embarrassed 'shut up'. Aya giggled again and took a look at the menu. After a moment, she called to a nearby waitress, who came over with a memo and smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to _Le rêve de l'ange_! What would you like to order?"

Aya looked at the menu once again before answering, "May I have a _café liégeois _please? Oh! Kasamatsu-kun, would you like anything?" He looked at her and then the menu, looking uncertain for a second. "You can choose, I'm not a big fan of super sweet things though."

Aya looked back at the menu for the third time, searching through the desserts and finding a not- so-sweet one for him.

"Mm… May I have a _religieuse _with _chocolate ganache_?"

The waitress nodded and wrote down their order. Before leaving, she had a wide smile on her face and handed Aya a piece of covered paper. The two looked at it in question as she began to explain.

"You see, in this cafe, whoever pronounces the name of the sweets they order correctly, can receive a free dessert! The desserts on this list are special, you see. Every month is a different arrangement! And since it's autumn, the theme is autumn, of course!"

Aya and Kasamatsu looked at the menu, going through all the sweets that were on it. It ranged from fancy ones to simple ones. They all looked delicious nevertheless.

"I personally recommend either the chocolate pots or the souffles; they're both delicious! And they're perfect for couples like you!"

It was silent for a moment before they both blushed furiously. Kasamatsu was steaming like a train engine. Aya was red and fidgety. The waitress just looked at them with an innocent and unknowing face.

"W-w-we're not a co-couple..We're just f-friends!"

The waitress turned red and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry! I just assumed that you were! I mean, you two are cute together, you know?"

The two looked at each other, still red. _We do? _

* * *

Akashi was just sitting on his chair, reading a book titled, _The Adventures of Bakashi the Great._

But suddenly, when he turned the page, it ripped slightly on the top, through the words, '_be aware'. _His Hyper Akashi Intuition immediately sensed that something that would get in his way had happened. He immediately stood up and grabbed his phone. Dialing a number, he put on a thin jacket and walked out of his room.

'_Hello?'_

"Meet me at _Le rêve de l'ange. _We need to check something out."

'_What? Akashi? What do y-'_

"I'll see you later, Shintarou."

"_H-hey! Wa-" _

_**Beep - Beep - Beep**_

* * *

"Senpai! Ayacchi!~"

A loud and cheery voice was heard and the two looked up, spotting a blonde teen going towards them. The blonde immediately hugged Aya tightly, refusing to let her go. Kasamatsu just sighed and continued to eat his souffle.

"Ayacchi! I missed you so much! How are you?! Senpai didn't take advantage of you did he? Ermergherd! Don't tell me!? Senpai! How could you!? You dirtied Ayacchi! Unforgivable!"

"Shut up!"

Kasamatsu didn't even let him respond and just slapped him on the back of his head.

"And where the hell were you?! We've been waiting for thirty minutes! You idiot! Don't make me hit you!"

Kise rubbed his head, whining at why his senpai was so mean to him.

"Mou~ Senpai, so mean-ssu.. I was running away from those girls see?"

He pointed to a mob of girls who were running amok while looking around for the handsome blonde model. And being the stupid idiot he was, he smiled and waved at them. They immediately rushed into the cafe, screaming and squealing his name over and over again. The waitress immediately came to Aya, begging her to stop the wave of lovestruck girls from killing the customers. Aya agreed and went in front of Kise. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked up and smiled at each and every one of them. The girls froze up and glared at Aya in return.

"Excuse me but, I ask that all of you leave. You're all disturbing the customers."

"Haaaaaaaaaaa?! What the hell are you saying, woman?"

"Yea! Why the hell are you with OUR Kise?"

"Why was he hugging you?! It's not like you're his girlfriend!"

Aya smiled. her eyes closing as she sighed. She walked towards the girl in front, who was close to a raging bull. She looked at her in the eye, making the girl shiver with a sudden fear. Aya patted her shoulder, and smiled slyly.

"I'm going to rephrase that. If you don't leave, _then I'll kill you_."

They all screamed and immediately ran out of the cafe, leaving nothing behind. Aya smiled and looked back to the duo, who were staring at her with a weird look. She picked up her bag, left a tip, and left the cafe. The boys snapped out of their trance and went to catch up to her, but not before paying the bill.

"_Thank you for coming to _ _Le rêve de l'ange! We hope to see you next time!" _

* * *

"Ho~ Aya-chan's awesome as heck~"

"Akashi. I think you influenced her to much. She's threatening people now, this is all your fault."

"No it isn't. Now be quiet and follow me. Why is he here anyway?"

"Aw come'n. I was with Shin-chan when you called! So I tagged along!"

"Don't get in my way, I'll snip you to death."

_Snip - Snip_

* * *

"Hey! Let's go over there!"

They were currently at the mall, a large one at that. There were shops everywhere. But the one shop that had Aya captivated was a new coffee shop that had recently opened. She dragged the two boys with her, her eyes shone with excitement and she inhaled the fresh scent of coffee. The boys blushed at the the sudden contact and embarrassment from being easily dragged by a girl who was almost half their size. They entered the shop, which was like the other cafe, warm and cozy. Aya immediately looked at the many varieties of coffee on the large boards that were above the cashiers. Even the boys were amazed by it.

Ranging from lattes to macchiatos, mochas to cappuccinos, fraps to fruit drinks. To Aya, it was coffee heaven. To the others, it was death by caffeine overdose. **(AN; Is that a thing? Lol. Idk.) **

They stared as she tried to decide what to get, which seemed difficult, judging from the ranges of the menus. She finally decided on a venti Mocha Cookie Crumble, and boy, did it look delicious. Not to mention diabetes~

"Ahh~ Starbucks is really the best~ Even better than that other store!"

Kasamatsu and Kise could only follow as she drank it all in three minutes and ordered a refill. And finally after three refills, they finally went on their way.

They stopped by a clothing store, a fairly popular one at that. It was fairly large, two or three floors at least. As they walked in, an employee walked to them and bowed politely. She seemed to know Aya, immediately addressing her with a respectful 'Miss Ayame'. She then looked at the two boys with a questioning look, going back to Aya for an answer.

"Are these your friends, Miss?"

"Yes, they are, is Kei and Haru here today?"

"Kei-san is here today, but Haru-san is sick, so Yuu-san is replacing her today."

"I see."

The two grew more confused when Aya dragged them upstairs. Who was Kei? Haru? Yuu? And why did the employee seem so familiar with her? When they arrived upstairs, they were greeted by a VIP sign, which Aya gave no heed to. She simply passed by it and strolled into the room, which was occupied by about ten to fifteen people currently. The other employees also greeted her politely, making them more curious. She led them to a large room, which looked like a studio of a sort. With cloths and designs everywhere, it looked as if a tornado hit.

"Aya-chan? Aya-chan! It's been so long! I missed you so much!~"

A young man in his twenties came out of a pile of cloth and ran over to Aya, strangling her in a tight bear hug.

"Oi! Kei! You're hurting the poor girl!"

Another voice was heard, this one a girl's. She came out of another pile of things looking pissed as heck. She went over to the man, pulled him off, and started to strangle him.

"You idiot! Where are the clothes that the VIPs ordered?! Do your work already!"

"Yuu! You're killing Kei!"

The two stopped strangling each other to look at the girl and boys in front of them. Letting go of each other, they smiled sheepishly and looked at the boys. Immediately whipping out some measuring tape out of nowhere, the two started to measure all the parts of their bodies, making the two uncomfortable. They tried to get out of their grip, but Kei and Yuu wasn't letting go easily. After a few more minutes of measuring, the two finally let go and went to the back for something. Kasamatsu and Kise breathed out in relief and stared at Aya with exasperated looks.

"Ayacchi! What was that-ssu!? And who were those people!? The only one who gets to hug Ayacchi is me!"

She blinked, "You haven't noticed? Those two are some of the main designers here. Kei and Yuu are their names."

"Oi, Kise, isn't this store…"

"Eh?"

The blonde looked around the room, observing the details and design until he saw a logo on one of the many tags on the tables. _Saisons éternelles _was designed on the tags in a beautiful cursive writing. Kise thought a moment before it finally came to him. It was the store where his clothes from modeling were from. Even some of the clothes he was currently wearing belonged from this store.

"Ah! This is where I get my modeling clothes from!"

"So you _were_ that model that's always on front pages! Kise Ryouta, right?"

He turned around and saw that the two, Kei and Yuu, had come back with a few designer racks that were holding many different clothes.

"Yea! And I really like your clothes, too! They're so awesome!"

Kise was literally jumping up and down from excitement and glowing with happiness.

"I can see that, seeing that you're wearing out clothes. You know, those were designed by Haruka, but she's sick right now. She would have been squealing to see a top model like you wearing her clothes."

The two then dragged the boys over to the racks, pulling out a few things, tossing it to them, and then pushing them into nearby changing rooms. After yelling, 'Go change!', the two came out and were dressed as if they were in a photoshoot.

Kasamatsu was wearing a white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top, giving him a handsome and attractive aura. Over it, was also a unbuttoned navy cardigan. Both shirt's sleeves were rolled up, leaving his arms bare to the elbow. For the bottom, he wore a pair of loose skinny jeans. On his left wrist was a black wristband.

Kise wore a blue and white plaid shirt which was also rolled up to the elbow, not to mention, also slightly unbuttoned. It was partly tucked in, showing his white belt that held up his jeans. He had his usual earring on, and just like Kasamatsu, he had a black wristband, only on his right hand instead.

"Wow~ You guys look sharp~ Aya~ You really have good eyes, choosing these two hotties."

Aya blushed at Yuu's comment, immediately denying it. "No! It's not like that! We're just hanging out!"

Yuu's smile grew even larger as she nudged Aya, "Introduce me to some guys, ok? That stupid Kei doesn't know a thing about delicate women like me."

Kei's ears perked up and he retorted back at her, "Hey! At least I'm not a barbaric woman who always hits people!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Wanna go?!"

Aya laughed at the two, "Ahh~ Such a perfect pair."

"Neh~ Ayacchi, how do you know them-ssu?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I own this store, so naturally I would know them."

* * *

A green-haired carrot and his partner looked at the trio exit the store as the redhead continued to wipe his blades. It made a slightly screechy noise he cleaned it, making it shine under the light. Smiling, he held the scissors and went to the other two.

"Shintarou, where are they?"

"Ah, they're going over to the music store."

"Hn, I see."

With a quick flick of his hands, the sharpened blade was flung like a dart across the mall and right in front of a certain blond. It stuck itself onto the floor right where he was going to step. Squeaking, he hid behind his senpai, who looked annoyed as heck and shoved him off. The girl with them picked the scissors up and glanced in their direction, but there was no on there. So she just shrugged, placed the scissors in her bag, and moved on.

"Oi, Akashi, are you sure we should be doing this? She'll probably kill us."

"Not if I get to her first~"

* * *

"Ayacchi! Look! This band's vocalist is so awesome!"

They were currently in a music store, filled with instruments and music. They were looking through albums and listening to their preferred band. Aya took the earphones and listened to the song Kise gave her. After a moment of listening, she found that the voice seemed really familiar. Thinking long and hard, she was almost about to give up when she spotted a hawk doll in a kid's arms.

_Wait. Hawk? Takao-kun!?_

They did sound really similar… She looked at the back of the CD. _Lead vocals; Tatsuhisa Suzuki. _Well then.

Next, they spotted an ice cream store. Kise ran over there like a little kid high on sugar while Aya and Kasamatsu walked there like civilized people. After ordering, they sat down on the chairs and started to eat. Taking a bite out of her soft serve, she thought back to think how long was it ago that she ate soft serve.

A sudden feeling on her cheek snapped her out of her dreamland when she saw that Kasamatsu had wiped her cheek of the soft serve that had gotten there.

"Wahhhh! Senpai! I was going to wipe Ayacchi's cheek-ssu!"

"Who the hell cares, it's just her cheek anyway."

"Wah! So mean!~"

* * *

"Ayacchi~ Today was really fun-ssu! Let's do this again next time!"

They had just finished eating dinner at the okonomiyaki restaurant, and Aya had to admit, it tasted delicious. She would have to try and make that sometime. Kise had suggested to stop by the convenience store, and he ended up buying them ice cream. As they ate on the bench, Kise brought out a small bag that Aya had somehow never noticed. He handed it to her and she looked at it in question before she opened it. She immediately froze up.

A small bouquet of irises, around five, was in the bag along with a small box.

"This is…."

"We wanted to thank Ayacchi for taking time off to hangout with us-ssu!"

"We couldn't just let you give us things and not give you anything for return. And plus, you let us keep these clothes for free. So why not?"

She took out the box, and inside, was a beautiful necklace. It was a diamond in the shape of a teardrop.

"It's not much, but we just wanted to show our appreciation."

Her hair shaded her face and she trembled a bit. They immediately tensed, thinking that she was upset or mad. But instead, when she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. She was also smiling.

"E-eh?!"

"A-Ayacchi!? What's wrong?!"

She wiped the corner of her eyes and smiled, "It's just that no one has ever really bothered to do something like this, you know? I'm really happy that I have friends like you.."

The boys sighed and smiled in relief, thankful that she wasn't mad or upset. They looked at the irises, which were still in the bag.

"Hey, your name means iris, right? Ayame?"

She froze again, before nodding slowly.

"They're really beautiful, just like you. So don't look so down, you'll get wrinkles."

Aya looked up at the raven-haired boy, who was, to her amusement, blushing. She smiled and looked to Kise, who was also smiling.

"That's right! Ayacchi looks way prettier with a smile on her face!"

She smiled even wider. Leaning over, she gave Kise a chaste peck on the cheek, in which he blushed madly and steam came out of his ears. Giggling, she turned to Kasamatsu, who was oblivious to the scene. She also leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making him, like, Kise, blush like a tomato and release steam.

"_Thank you." _

* * *

_**Short lil omake I guess? Lol**_

The blonde mumbled and slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, silencing it for eternity. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the washroom half asleep.

He splashed water on his face and wiped it. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was paper.

There was paper everywhere. It covered every corner of his bathroom.

He ran out to his room, and to his shock, it was also covered in papers, and not to mention, blades as well. He freaked out, not knowing what to do. He took one glance at one of them, then another, and another, and so on. He did it for about twenty times when he finally concluded. They all had the same thing written on them.

He freaked out even more and resorted to calling someone for help. So he called his beloved senpai, who was surely going to be grumpy for someone calling him at 6 in the morning.

"Ughh.. What the hell do you want Kise!? This better be worth my time!"

"SenpaiiiiI! I'm scared! There are papers covering my house, and they're all scary threats!"

"Hahh?! How should I know what to do!? Now shut up, bye."

"Eh?! Wait! Senpai! You should have gotten the- …."

_**If you want to keep your manly pride… Stay away from what's mine… Kise Ryouta-kun~**_

* * *

_What the hell did I just write. _

_I'm sorryyyy. _

_School has been taking my time and I never really had any inspiration for this chapter, so it's a bit short. _

_This chapter has more of a French kind of thing in it._

* * *

_Le reve de l'ange roughly translates to Angel's Dream~_

_Saisons eternelles roughly translates to Eternal Seasons_

_Café liégeois is a cold dessert made from lightly sweetened coffee, coffee flavour ice cream and chantilly cream_

_Religieuse is made of two choux pastry cases filled with creme patissiere, and covered in the same flavored ganache_

* * *

_**A small note: So you know how Aya and Sayu are supposed to be twins? I changed it, just consider Aya older than Sayu for like a few months or something. **_

_Any ideas for a festival? OxO Idk. Lolz. _

_**EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. IF YOU REALLY LOVE LOVE LOVE AKASHI THEN I SUGGEST YOU READ **__Shinoyume Rin's __**STORIES. YOU CAN ALSO FIND HER ON WATTPAD, I BELIEVE IT'S ON HER PROFILE. SHE'S A REALLY GOOD WRITER AND NOT TO MENTION A NICE PERSON. **_

_**THANK YOU RYUUKI-SAN OWO ILY Lol. **_

_~ Choco ~_


	16. That Cute Little Boy

The festival went well. Better than well. Pretty good actually. With a few exceptions.

* * *

_Aya was walking down the halls, making sure that all the classes were on task and being productive. Family and friends alike were invited to the event, this was Rakuzan after all. Famous, rich, prestigious, and all that good stuff. Well except for maybe some __many _ _snobby kids here and there. It was all good. After checking the indoor festivities, she went to the courtyard to check on things outside. _

_There was going to be the thing all schools had during these events. Relays, partner races, basketball matches, and all that other sporty stuff. Heck, there was even going to be a swim race, which, almost the whole female population was looking forward to, considering the many hot and sexy boys that inhabited the school. But Aya wasn't perverted, but Sayu. That troublesome girl was a different case. _

"_How's everything going here?" _

_The relay team was finishing setting things up and cleaning the tracks, while the others were preparing the equipment and some extras just in case._

"_Oh! Ayame-san! Fine, thank you, just need to make some final touches and we're ready to run!" _

"_That's good, good luck on your races now!" _

_She had built the reputation of a calm and smart girl. albeit kind and beautiful at the same time. The students loved that, since Akashi would often send her to handle things that went out of control, so they wouldn't have to deal with the demon himself. But of course. Aya also had her inner demon that has yet to be released. _

_Strolling to the food stalls that were lined adjacent to the race tracks, she scanned the rows of booths that all gave off a delicious smell of freshly made food. _

"_Are all the food and drinks ready?" _

"_Yes! We have more than enough because of all the help we received! Thank you, too, Akiyama-san!" _

_Not to mention she was also known for her awesome cooking skills. She often made lunch for the basketball team, who were always drooling over her cooking. So she had offered to help out at the food booths, to make life a bit easier for them. _

"_You're welcome, now keep up the good work!" _

"_Akiyama!" _

_Aya turned her head over to the location of the voice calling her. It turned out to be Rin, who was part of the school swim team. He jogged over to her, his shark-like teeth showing as he smiled widely. _

"_Rin-kun? Do you need something?" _

"_Ahhh.. Well you see.." _

* * *

"_Mou!~ Haru-chan! Pleaseeee?" _

"_I only swim free…" _

"_But it's only for one round!" _

_Apparently, Haruka, one of the guys in the swim team, was supposed to replace a guy who caught a cold. But being the stubborn free guy he was, he would only swim freestyle. The others, Nagisa, Makoto, Rin, and Rei, had been trying to convince him for almost half an hour. So as a last ditch effort, Rin had went to Aya in hopes of getting Haru to swim a different stroke then freestyle. _

"_Pleasee?" _

"_No." _

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Haru-senpai." _

"_..." _

"_I'll make you your favorite mackerel, extra delicious." _

_He immediately turned to the girl, his blue orbs sparkling like when he thinks water. He nodded, jumping into the pool to start warming up. The guys smiled at cheered, Rin thanking Aya and jumping into the pool with Haru. She looked around for a certain manager to tell her something, but when she found her, the girl was in a trance staring at the 'oh, so beautiful and awesome' muscles of the males. _

* * *

"_Ayaaaaaaa-channnnnnnn!~" _

_This time, it was a girl who called her. Looking around, she saw a girl who had tears streaming down her face while seemingly running from something._

"_Ryuuki-senpai? Is there something wrong?" _

"_Stupid Akio forced me to eat fried fishhhhh!"_

_Everyone knew that Ryuuki hated fried fish. Once when she was eating it for lunch, someone accidentally pushed her, making her choke on a bone. It was painful. She hated it ever since. _

"_Would you like the newest volume of that manga you were reading?"_

_Her gloomy mood immediately shone as bright as a diamond. _

"_Omg! Yes! Please! Yay!" _

"_Ryuuki~ Where are you?~ Come out~ Ah! Found you_ _~" _

_A brown haired teen suddenly ran up to them, holding a plate of fried fish. When he was one step in front of Ryuuki, she immediately used her martial arts skills and kicked him square in the face. Feeling as if the pain wasn't enough, she kicked his crotch, making him choke and scream while crying tears of shame and torture. _

"_You ************* ******* *** of a *****! I hate you! I'll stab you with scissors! ******! " _

_**(AN; The author apologizes for young readers who have not yet been introduced to the ****** world of cursing. Thank you for understanding. ) **_

"_U-Um.. R-Ryuuki-senpai.. Please.. Um.. Why don't you go play some soccer? They're having a tournament later?"_

_She froze, as if thinking is she should go or not. Lifting her foot from Akio's probably broken back, she smiled and walked over to the soccer field, holding the manga in her hand. Suddenly, she froze again, and turned around. She started to sneeze and sneeze and sneeze and sneeze and sneeze until it started to bleed. Which of course, freaked Aya out. _

_Ryuuki was also known for her nose, which was very troublesome indeed. _

"_Alright. Who the hell is wearing perfume?! And who the hell is making stupid onion rings?! And is that pepper?! **** this ****!" _

* * *

Aya shuddered at the thought when she remembered all the blood that had ended up on the floor when her beloved senpai had marched over to the onion rings and spicy fried chicken booths to strangle and stab the people who were running it. Thankfully, she was bribed by getting her favorite food for free.

Her senpai was very scary sometimes.

And those screams. 'Kyyaaaaa!', 'Omggg!', 'Soo hoottt!'. Was all that was heard during the swimming races. A total of sixteen girls were dragged to the nurse's office as a result from nosebleeds.

But then there was also that incident.

* * *

_People were all over the place. Family and friends going to booth after booth. Advertisers yelling and waving to passersby to try out their food. The basketball team walked down the lane of booths. Eikichi was holding a variety of food, Kotarou holding a bit less, Reo holding only takoyaki, Chihiro with his manga, Aya with her soda, and Akashi with nothing. _

_Suddenly, a loud voice boomed across the yard, hurting all their ears and someone screamed into a mic or something. _

"_**Attention everyone! Please come to the race tracks!"**_

_Reo frowned and looked at Akashi and Aya, who looked equally confused, though the former didn't show it. _

"_Hey, is this part of the festival?"_

_Aya shook her head, "We never planned anything about meeting at the field. There should be a race going on right about now." _

_They all walked over to the tracks and saw a large crowd in front of the podium. _

"_**I hereby challenge Akiyama Ayame to a contest!"**_

_All of them froze immediately, recognizing the loud obnoxious voice as Miyuki. The crowd parted when they saw the six. Aya and Akashi went first, the others following close behind. In front of the podium were Miyuki, Sayu, and some other girls and boys. Sayu looked confused the others looked confident and arrogant. Aya narrowed her eyes and went up to the group. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Simply proposing a challenge." Miyuki smirked. "What? You scared that you won't win?"_

_Aya turned to Sayu, who was slowly backing away from them. _

"_I assume you have an explanation?"_

"_E-eh?! W-well.. Um.. I… … … " _

* * *

"_Alright! The first competition will be racing! Heh! Get ready to go down."_

_As Miyuki proclaimed her self-proclaimed awesomeness to her followers, Aya simply tied her long hair up while the team watched Miyuki do her thing. Akashi looked at Aya and then at Sayu, who was fidgety and anxious. _

"_What did she say to you?" _

_Sayu jumped at the sudden question and looked down, embarrassed. _

"_W-well.. Yuki-chan told me… that she would bake me tons of sweets if I helped her on something… And- "_

"_What the f*** is going on?! Aya-chan! I thought you were going to check the other booths! And why the f*** is that b**** here?!" _

_Ah… Ryuuki-senpai. _

"_Ryuu-chan! Nice to see you're enjoying the festival~"_

_"Oh Shut up Reo. I'm f****** annoyed right now." _

_Reo put his hands up and backed off, afraid of losing his head, for his ninjutsu skills were way outclassed by hers._

"_Oi! You! Amekase or whatever! What the hell are you doing?!" _

_Miyuki looked over to the raging girl and smiled. _

"_Oh nothing. Only making the festival a little more competitive." _

"_What the hell!? That doesn't mean putting off every other sports event! I want my soccer match, b****!" _

_Miyuki sighed and smirked. Motioning to one of the girls next to her, she pointed to one of the stands by the tracks and said something to her. The girl nodded and ran off, but came back in a minute. She jogged over to Ryuuki with something behind her back. _

"_Boo." _

_She suddenly held out a plate of freshly fried fish. Ryuuki, whose weakness was surprisingly fried fish, screamed and hid behind Aya, who sighed and grabbed the fried fish. She then looked around and the plate was suddenly gone from her hands. _

"_Kyaaaaa!" _

_A scream was heard as heads turned to face the source. Miyuki was covered in oily fried fish, along with the sticky brown sauce that came with it. She immediately ran to the restroom, with her girls following close behind. _

* * *

"_Ah. She's back." _

_After ten minutes, Miyuki finally came back with a fresh shirt and washed hair. She seemed to be angry, which made Aya more amused. Ryuuki was glaring at the girl with a hateful stare, mentally cursing at how she would do the worst things possible to her. Akashi was simply sitting on the benches with the rest of the team, watching and making sure everything was in order. _

_They stood at the start of the track, and one of the girls went up to explain the rules. _

"_This race will simply be of first running five laps around the track. Then you will go to the tables over there and grab the baton. The first one to complete five more laps will be the winner." _

_Aya looked at Miyuki, who was smirking confidently, and returned to fixating her attention on the tracks. The table was not too far from the tables, so it shouldn't be a hard distance. _

"_Ready!" _

_It would be easy. Ten laps were nothing._

"_Set!" _

_But this was Miyuki you were talking about. Surely she would have something up her sleeve._

"_Go!" _

_Ah. Screw it. _

_They both burst into a fast run as they raced head to head around the track. Miyuki's face was brimming with confidence while Aya's was calm. Both weren't giving in as they reached their second lap. People were cheering for both sides. Miyuki was now overflowing with confidence. She ran full speed ahead, passing Aya who was keeping her pace. The cheers grew louder as Aya seemingly smirked and ran past Miyuki almost immediately. _

_Without breaking a single sweat, she finished her second lap and from the corner of her vision, looked at Miyuki, who seemed to be struggling slightly to catch up to her. After a while, she closed in behind Miyuki, who looked like she was going to burst from embarrassment. _

_Finishing her fifth lap, she ran toward the table and took her baton. Miyuki, who was almost done with her fifth, cursed and ran as fast as she could. But it was useless. _

_Aya had won. _

* * *

In the end, Miyuki ended up challenging her to even more contests. From swimming to cooking. From test correcting to test taking. As she challenged her more, the challenges themselves became more ridiculous. But the festival was finally over. So no more Miyuki to deal with for now.

Aya walked down the busy streets after she exited the mall. Sayu had been craving some fruit tarts, so she went to the best shops to buy quality ingredients. She soon passed the park, which was a bit empty, though there were people here and there.

She spotted a lone basketball in one of the courts and walked over to it. As she picked it up, she noticed that it didn't seem to be used much, so it wasn't very dirty. She tested to buoyancy of the ball, which was perfectly fine. She wondered why someone would leave a perfectly good ball. What a waste.

She walked over to one of the benches. Placing her bag down, she took off her wool sweater and rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt. Good thing she decided to wear light clothes for shopping and not her uniform.

She dribbled the ball as she went up to the free throw line. Bouncing the ball once, then twice, she bent down slightly and faced her feet to the basket. As she jumped, the ball left her hands, rolling off her fingertips as it soared through the air.

_Swish._

The basketball went perfectly into the basket and landed on the floor. Aya picked it up and went to the three point line. Again, she shot and made the basket. This time, the ball rolled away from her and stopped in front of someone. The person picked it up and walked over.

"Hey, you. Have a match with me."

* * *

A tanned teenager with dark blue hair and eyes walked down the city streets as he yawned lazily. In his hand was a small bag full of some energy drinks and snacks.

'_Ahh… Dammit… That Satsuki better have a good reason for wanting these things..' _

He heard the faint sound of a ball being dribbled, and looked over to across the street. To his surprise, it was a black haired girl who seemed his age.

He watched as she shot the ball, his eyes following the arc of the ball and into the basket. Noting her position and her smooth transitions, he found himself unconsciously moving to the girl. She shot again, this time a three pointer.

The ball rolled towards him, and he picked it up.

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Hey. You. Play a match with me."

The girl stared at him for a moment, a sudden spark of realization appearing in her eyes.

"Aomine Daiki? Generation of Miracles?"

She knew.

"That doesn't matter. I want to play you."

Her eyes reminded him of _him_ sometimes. Unreadable.

"Alright, first to ten points wins."

* * *

"Aya! Guess what!?"

Aya looked up from her work and to Sayu, who looked overly excited.

"You somehow met a hot model."

Sayu squealed, causing Aya to drop her pen and rub her ears.

"Yes! I did! He was so cool! You know, you invited me to go on a date with him on Sunday! Omigosh!"

Aya sighed and smiled. Hopeless girl she was. Standing up, she went to the kitchen. Sayu followed closely behind, but when she was about to enter, Aya pushed her out, making her stumble and fall on he but.

"Ow~ Why did you do that?"

Aya sighed, "Remember? Father said to not let you within a three feet radius to the kitchen."

Sayu pouted, obviously offended by her comment. "That was an accident!"

"Still doesn't change the fact you almost blew up the kitchen when you tried to saute something."

"I'm not making anything!"

"You said that last time and almost burned down the kitchen."

"... "

"If you want to watch, go look through the glass."

Sayu pouted and went to the glass window that separated the dining room to the kitchen. With Lady in one hand and Night on the carpet, she watched as Aya took out something from the fridge.

"You know, if I continue making these sweets, you might get diabetes."

"But I won't! You're cooking is healthy!... Right?"

Aya sighed and continued to mix up a batch of dough. Sometimes, she worried for her sister. Who knows if she'll end up getting diabetes or a heart attack from high sugar intake.

Sayu continued to fangirl and squeal about their upcoming date while Aya ignored her and continued her work. After placing a thin layer of vanilla cream on the dough, she poured in the pie filling and put another small layer of the white cream on top. She then used the extra dough to put another thin layer onto the cream.

Separating some egg whites from the yolks, she quickly whipped up some meringue and put them in a pastry bag. Slowly making patterns of swirls on top of the pie, she made her way across the whole thing, covering it all with the meringue. Satisfied with her work, she placed in into the heated oven and started the timer.

"Okay, now you can tell me about this model you met."

* * *

_Ding~ Ding~ Ding~_

The sound of the oven woke Aya up from her daydream.

Apparently the model was Kise Ryouta. Like, of course. Duh. And they had met when Sayu accidentally bumped into him and knocked his fedora off.

And then he asked her out.

Ugh. Players. Models. Boys. Trouble.

Sayu had left to go to her club activities at school, leaving Aya to herself. Silently walking up to the oven, she put on a mitt and opened it, the delicious scent of freshly baked pie drifting from the oven. Taking the pie holder out, she placed it onto the table and let it cool down. Taking another tin from the oven, she placed it next to the pie. On the tin were colored meringue cookies made from the leftover meringue.

After cooling, she placed the cookies into a container and one small bag. She then cut the pie and placed it into another container. Packing all the napkins and forks, she then went out and to Rakuzan, where the team and Sayu were.

As she walked to the school, she noticed a small boy sitting on a bench. All alone. Aya walked up to him and sat next to him. She noticed his hands were shaking, so she wrapped her scarf around his neck. As if just noticing her presence, the boy looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong? Where's your mom and dad?"

The boy looked down sadly, "Daddy's at work… Mommy's sick in the hospital…"

Work. Hospital. Sick. Those words were familiar to her. She could relate to the little boy.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked a bit skeptical and then embarrassed. "D-Daisuke…"

"Daisuke… Great help, right? That's a cute name you have, I think I'll call you, Dai-chan~"

Daisuke blushed and looked away embarrassed. Aya laughed at his silliness and dug into her bag. Finding what she wanted, she tapped his shoulder and handed him a small bag. It was the small bag of meringue cookies.

Daisuke's amber eyes lit up and he opened it. Taking one out, he smiled and took a bite. Immediately, he looked at Aya with his eyes sparkling.

"Nee-chan! These are really good and sweet! What are they?"

Aya giggled at the cute sight. Taking her handkerchief, she wiped his mouth. "It's called meringue. Don't eat too much now. I wouldn't want you to get a stomachache."

He nodded and ate one more before closing the bag. He stared to a building not so far away, which Aya noted to be the hospital.

"I wish Mommy could eat Nee-chan's cookies… But the doctor will say no.."

He looked sad and depressed, something a kid like him shouldn't be facing. So Aya stood and lifted him into her arms.

"A-ah! Nee-chan! What are you?"

"Buying your mother a gift."

"E-Eh?"

Aya walked to a nearby shop, which sold many things for children and adults alike. They went through the aisles of items to be bought. Daisuke ended up choosing a cute little brown teddy. In its arms was a heart shaped pillow. Embroidered on it were the words, '_Get Well Soon!~' _

As they exited the shop, Aya noticed a flower shop, with people coming and going. With Daisuke following close behind, she entered it, seeing beautiful varieties of flowers.

"Dai-chan? What kind of flowers does your mother like?"

"Eh? Well… Mommy always like sakura flowers, but it's nearly winter.. So there won't be any flowers like that.."

Seeing his sad face was too much for her. Aya pulled him into a hug, and reassured him.

"Don't be sad, I'll find some sakura for you, alright?"

Pulling out her phone, she called the mansion. ALmost immediately, she was answered by a maid.

"I would like to get a bouquet of the pink sakura in the greenhouse."

* * *

"Wahh! They're so pretty!"

When Aya handed him the bouquet, he was sparkling with happiness. His eyes wide with excitement. The sight almost made Aya melt. Just looking at him was too much.

"Thank you so much, Nee-chan! You're the best!"

He was so cute it made you want to just take him into your arms and cuddle him.

"Anything to make Dai-chan happy."

Aya bent down and ruffled his chocolate colored hair.

"You know, you're a really good boy. Your parents must love you. Your mother has a severe case of tuberculosis, right? Well, if she gets worse, ask to speak with a doctor named, Dr. Midorima, alright?"

"Eh? Why?"

Aya smiled and stood up. "Tuberculosis can cause death, you know. It's better to get top quality treatment."

At this, Daisuke frowned and lowered his head. "But that means Daddy will need to work harder to make more money for us.."

"Don't worry."

He looked up at the smiling Aya as she placed him into the car that was to drive him to the hospital and escort him to his mother. She nodded at the chauffeur, who nodded back. Ruffling his hair one last time, she said to him.

"It'll be fine. I promise. And if you wonder about my name, Aya is fine."

And after that, the car drove off.

* * *

"Aya? Why are you late?"

She simply smiled and went about her normal duties.

"Nothing, just helping a boy with his mother, that's all."

_He's a cute little kid. Somehow. He reminds me of myself from back then… _

* * *

_Ok, so you know how I said Aya and Sayu were just sisters last chapter? Well screw it. Change it back to twins. _

_And ummm… Let's see… _

_Oh! One of the OCs in this chapter was based off of the author, Shinoyume Rin, or akashi_ryuuki. She's the one I told you about last time. She's awesome! Read her stories on Wattpad or fanfiction. Mostly on Wattpad ^ ^ _

_Ok… Um… Oh. _

_Like the sh**** crossover I did. Idk why I did it. I was bored. _

_Next is… MERINGUE. If you don't know what it is, it's basically beat egg whites and sugar. _

_Looks at pages. Faints. 15. Looks at words. Facepalms. 3,959. Don't know why I don't put in those last words. _

_I hate life. _

_GO RYUUKI-SAN. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything. _


	17. Sneak a Peek

So I know that I haven't updated in a while. And I'm seriously sorry.

I just have no time right now, and that I'm rewriting some chapters currently.

I've already rewritten the first chapter btw.

So please, please bear with me until I finish all the rewriting, or maybe every two rewritten one there will be a new chap.

I've also uploaded this story on Wattpad if that site is more convenient for you.

**And now, since I've kept you waiting. I'll give you a sneak peek. I know. Lame.**

_Blue and violet clashed. _

_In a moment, Aomine was already dashing past Aya, leaving her a bit shocked and amused ._

_He went up to the basket and dunked the ball, shaking the hoop a bit before dropping down. Looking back, he scoffed and picked up the ball. _

"_If that's seriously all you got, you're disappointing." _

_Aya smiled mischievously, her eyes with a dangerous glint. _

"_Who said that was all I got? This is just the beginning."_

* * *

_Aya walked down the streets, on the way, spotting a Maji Burger. Suddenly noticing her hunger, she went over to the fast food restaurant for lunch._

_She ordered a burger and milkshake. As she was about to take her food, she heard a loud voice from across the restaurant. _

_"__Ahhh! What the hell!? Don't do that! It's creepy!" _

_"__But I was already here.." _

_"__Geez, at least tell me you're here!" _

_"__I was going to…" _

_Taking her food, she looked over and spotted two familiar people. Both had the same uniforms and bags, but anyone could tell the two were the polar opposite. _

_One was hot-headed, split-browed, well built, and loud. Also has a humongous appetite judging by all those burgers._

_The other was calm, invisible, weak, and quiet. Small appetite, lover of vanilla milkshakes, bookworm. _

_Well of course, there's that saying. Opposites Attract._

* * *

_Yeah.. Really small sneak peeks... _

_Well.. Yeh.. Sorry..._

**Check out akashi_ryuuki on Wattpad people!~**


	18. If Only

_Blue eyes filled with arrogance shone as they closely watched the person before him. _

_Violet eyes clashed with blue as they watched him handle the ball. _

_A second later, Aomine had rushed pass Aya, her eyes slightly widening at his speed. He immediately ran up to the basket and dunked it in, causing the hoop to shake a bit. He landed with a thud, looking over his shoulder and then scoffing. _

"_Are you really? I thought you'd be more challenging." _

_Aya turned to him and smiled, her eyes giving off a mischievous glint as if saying, 'This is just the beginning.' . Aomine took note of this; he grabbed the ball and passed it to Aya. _

"_You'll be offense then." _

_They got into the position with Aya as offense. Her eyes looked all over for possible openings. There was none. His physical abilities were beyond her expectations. As expected of the ace of the Generation of Miracles. _

_She'll just have to do something about that then._

_Stepping forward, Aya moved so she was right in front of Aomine. He didn't seem that fazed, and even seemed to expect is as he kept still. Smiling slightly, kept going forward, until she was only a few inches from him. It was only then did he move back. Taking advantage of that, she took a step back and drove past him. _

_A hand came from behind her, reaching to slap the ball. In a second, it was out of Aya's hand and in Aomine's possession. He ran towards the other basket, and just when he was about to shoot the ball, a hand reached up and stopped him. _

_Aomine's eyes widened when he saw Aya in front of him. _

'How the hell?'

_She wouldn't have been able to get to him so quickly, so how? Growling, he changed his position and ran past Aya. But it was useless as the ball was quickly slapped out of his hands. By the time he had turned and ran after her, Aya already shot a three. _

"_I'm offended." _

_Aomine stared at her. Aya was staring back with a stern and annoyed look. _

"_You're not at your best. It's offending." _

"_Doesn't matter, you scored agai-" _

_The sudden ringing of a phone interrupted him. Annoyed, he stared at Aya's bag, where the noise came from. Aya ran over and answered it. _

"_Hello?"... Yea… I'm near there.. Sure, got it." _

_Placing her phone in her pocket, she picked up her bag and sent an apologetic smile at Aomine. _

"_Sorry, I have to go now. We'll continue this next time." _

_And then she left. _

_Aomine sighed. And just when he found someone he wanted to play against. Someone that might actually be worthy of playing him. Someone besides that Kanami Tiga… Kamagi Tagi.. Kagemi Tagai… Kagami Taiga.. Yeah. That guy, Kagami, Satsuki kept ranting about. The guy who beat Kise and Midorima. _

_**His new light. **_

_Sighing again, he noticed something shiny on the floor. Looking closer, they were keys. Probably that girl's. That's right… He never asked her for her name. Well too late now, she left for whatever she needed to do. _

_Damn… _

* * *

" ... Where the hell did I put my keys.."

Rummaging through her bag, Aya looked for the small pieces of metal, but failed to find them. Stupid keys to the stupid house they owned in the city that was not Kyoto.

"Dammit…" She rummaged around one last time. She sighed and decided to grab some food at Maji Burger. It has been a while since she ate at a fast food restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant, she ordered a small meal and went to sit at one of the tables.

She chewed her burger thoughtfully, replaying her match with Aomine once more. It was slightly disappointing to have been interrupted in the middle of it, right when it was getting good. But Aomine…he was good. His defense was almost completely impenetrable and his offense was just as well.

A small ruckus catches her attention. She walked towards the ruckus, curious about it.

"Gah! Dude! What the hell!?"

"Please don't yell, it's hurting my ears."

"Why y-"

"Excuse me? Are you two okay?"

The two guys glance warily at her direction. Aya recognized them immediately. Well this was near their school.

"We're fine," the blue-haired boy replied quietly.

"You just go back to whatever you were doing," the other said a little too loudly.

His hair was a strange but not ugly mix of red and black, spiky and straight. But what really got Aya were his eyebrows. She silently laughed- they were split! Though she had seen him before, she never got over his eyebrows.

"I'm Ayame, you can call me Aya." She picked up her soda, ignoring their indirect requests to leave them alone.

"Who are you two?"

The blue-haired boy glanced at his companion, who looked skeptical about giving a stranger their names.

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga. And this guy here is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I see… Hmm… Aren't you two in one of the teams participating in the Interhigh? I believe it was Seirin, one of the newer schools."

Kagami just scoffed while Kuroko nodded.

"May I ask, do you play basketball?"

"I guess so," Aya smiled. "It's more of a hobby if anything. I only play when I have free time. Come to think of it.. You looked familiar…"

Kuroko stared back at the girl who was looking intently at him.

"I do?"

Aya continued to stare. He seriously did look like someone or something she's seen before. Then it hit her.

"You look like one of the puppy plushies my sister has in her room!"

* * *

"A-chan! Aya-chan! Hey! Aya!"

A loud voice echoed out through the room as Ryuuki tried to wake her kouhai up. Key word, try.

"Oi.. Akashi.. Is Aya-chan really that deep of a sleeper?"

The redhead simply continued to play his single player shogi match as he looked up and glanced at his upperclassman.

"She's one hell of a sleeper. Especially when she's tired."

"Tired?" Ryuuki's eyes crinkled, "But she's basically never tired. I mean with all that intake of caffeine, I'd be up for days.."

"Well I'm not her. I don't know what she does."

The senior huffed, crossing her arms. "Well you should! Who's absolute and knows everything, huh?"

Akashi sighed. He moved his silver general and looked up into Ryuuki's fiery eyes.

"I'm not a stalker either, if that's what you're implying. If you want to wake Aya up, just get out. I doubt she would want to wake up and hear your yelling."

Shadows laced her eyes as a vein popped. The room grew silent as nobody dared to speak. Only the clicking of the shogi pieces hitting the board was heard.

Normally nobody would make Ryuuki mad, or even go against her. She was that scary. She would blow up and turn into the 'Master of Profanity'.

But today. Akashi Seijuuro, president of the student council, captain of the basketball team, and heir to the Akashi Corps, has successfully made Ryuuki mad.

* * *

**Ok, readers. Now before you read the next few lines, or if you're a rebel and already read it. Please note to not be like our dear senpai and curse in the middle of a classroom. There is a 70-90% chance possibility that you will get in trouble with your teacher. **

**I'm saying this from personal experience, and no. I wasn't the one to get in trouble. **

* * *

"What did you say, Bakashi!? Are you trying to ******* make me mad?! Don't **** with me, you *******! Hey! Don't ******* ignore me, you ************* piece of ****!..."

_Yawn~_

Ryuuki stopped cursing at Akashi when she heard someone yawn. Turning around, she saw the cutest sight ever~

Aya was slightly still asleep. Some hair sticking to her face. Her eyes tired and droopy while her hands rubbed them. Her uniform slightly messed up. And her voice when she spoke up.

"Hm?... Ah… Good morning… _Yawn~" _

Ryuuki could take no more cuteness.

"Kyyaaaa!~ Moe~ Moe~ Kyun~!"

And she fainted.

Poor Aya. She didn't understand a thing that was happening. Akashi was just smirking while playing his one man game. The rest of the people were shaking in shock as their minds replayed Ryuuki's curses again and again.

Weirdos.

Aya yawned again and buried her head into her arms. Not ten seconds later, she fell asleep.

Troublesome idiots.

* * *

A loud whistle blew, echoing in the large gym. A girl, presumably a second year, with short brown hair stepped up.

"Ok! Since our next game is with Touou, we need to practice extra hard alright?!"

"Uh.. Coach?"

A male with short shaggy hair and glasses raised his hand and spoke up.

"Kuroko and Kagami are missing."

The rest of the team looked around. They couldn't spot the gluten, nor the invisible guy. Not that they ever spotted him anyway.

The girl growled in frustration.

"What are they thinking!? It's almost the day of the game and they're slac-"

"Coach! *_Pant* _We're here! _*Pant*_ Don't kill us!"

Two teenagers came running in. One being Kagami and the other being Kuroko. They looked like they just ran miles.

"Oi, you two are late!"

"We _*pant*_ know.. _*pant* _We.. were just _*pant* _getting some stuff.."

"And by stuff, you probably mean food."

Kagami went silent while Kuroko looked on with a passive face. He wasn't the one who ate the mountain of hamburgers anyway. He wouldn't be able to move at all, let alone talk.

Gluttens.

* * *

A blue haired girl walked back and forth in her room. She was anxious, but also mad and annoyed. She needed something to release that anger onto. That Akiyama dared to embarrass her at the festival, so now all she needed to do was to embarrass her.

"Argh!"

But how would she do it?!

There were so many options!

So many options that would fail!

Options that would fail miserably!

Stupid Akiyama!

"Argh!"

* * *

'_Why would you do that?!' _

'_It's for the best! Don't you understand?!' _

'_I don't! How could you do that to our daughter!?' _

'_She needs to learn!' _

_There they go again. _

_A little girl no older than five sat in the middle of a large bedroom. Books were scattered around her. The room lit by moonlight shining through the window. _

_Her parents were arguing again. _

_It was strange. _

_It was sad. _

_It was painful. _

_To see them arguing nonstop always hurt the child. She knew it was because of her that the arguments continued. It was because of her behavior. All because of her. Almost every time they argued, it was because of her. She knew it all too well. _

_She would often run to her room and hide under the covers, hands blocking the noise from reaching her ears. She was afraid. Too afraid._

_Afraid to speak up fearing to be punished. _

_Afraid to be yelled at. _

_Most of all. _

_Afraid that one would leave. _

_She knew that she was still a child. And that she wouldn't get it until she became older. But even though she was little, she caught little snippets of their words. Like why Daddy would do that. Or that she was too spoiled. And to think of the company. _

_It was confusing. _

_Often she just wanted to stop time. _

_To stop them from arguing. _

_Because it hurt to see them like that. _

_Her father would often slam the door to their room and just stay there. Her mother would cry in the living room, and then sleep with her. _

_Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would feel tears dripping on her face, and soft 'sorrys' coming from her mother. _

_Why would she say sorry? The child didn't know. _

_It was her causing them to argue. Her. Not mother. But her. _

_She didn't understand. _

_But whenever she saw her mother cry, it felt as if her heart broke in two. _

_Her father never cried. He was a man of pride. Never letting go of his cold facade. Maybe once in a while he would relax, but that was rare of him. Relaxing and father were two different words after all. _

_But then that day. _

_It got worse. _

_In the middle of their argument, her mother started to cough up blood. That was the first time that the little girl had seen her mother cough blood._

_It was horrible. Devastating. _

_She cried and cried and cried that day. Mourning and praying that her mother would feel better. That she would do whatever it takes to heal her mother. She would be the perfect girl. Good grades, good looks, good person, heir of their family's company. _

_Everything. Anything. Something. _

_She prayed. Every single day. _

_And soon, her mother was healthy enough to walk again. _

_How she jumped in joy to see her mother. _

_But when she saw her mother, she cried. _

_Her beautiful shining face was tired and pale. Her eyes were baggy and sleepy. Her voice was heavy. _

_And it was that day, that she vowed to forever be a good girl that everyone praised. _

_The perfect girl with absolutely no weaknesses. _

_The girl that her father had hoped for her to be. _

* * *

Aya opened her eyes.

'_Maybe it's impossible after all.' _

She stood from her desk and walked out of the room.

'_That perfect girl, huh?...' _

A single petal fell from a nearby vase, drifting onto the wooden table and then blown away by a soft breeze.

'_If only...' _

* * *

_I gave up. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I hate myself right now. _


	19. Special: Her Addiction Part 1

_**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

Aya woke up to the sun shining through her- No.

She woke up to the loud noise of something, no, someone, falling. Ahem, Sayu, ahem. She got up from her bed and got dressed for the day. Walking out of her room, she knocked on Sayu's before going in.

It looked like a tornado hit it. Even though maids cleaned it every other day, it was one hell of a messy room. Even Sebastian would be annoyed to clean the room every other day.

Who was this Sebastian? The guy from the anime Sayu loved. Gray Butler? Brown Butler? Black Butler! Yea.. That's the one. The one with the demon butler and kid who was an earl. Who the heck would let a demon take their soul in exchanged for service anyway.

**(AN; No hate. I love Black Butler. Book of Circus. Loved it.) **

Sayu was lying on the floor, blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Only her face was shown, her hair was sticking out in all directions. Still sleeping like a little baby.

Sighing, Aya went over to her and unraveled the blanket. Placing her hands on her side, she then started to tickle Sayu without mercy.

Sayu's eyes shot open and started laughing so hard she started to choke and cry.

"O-oi! Aya! S-stop! T-t-t-tick-tickling me!"

"No."

And she didn't.

For five more minutes she continued to tickle the life out of her. It was fun enough, seeing her suffer like that.

After Sayu got dressed, the two went downstairs for breakfast. Sayu immediately dug in while Aya sat there drinking her coffee. After one cup, she had another, and so on. Her sister stared at her while chewing her pancakes.

"Hey Aya, I think.. You should stop drinking so much coffee.."

Aya opened one eye. "No."

"But you drink so much! It's like being alcoholic! Except.. Coffeeholic?"

"I don't drink that much. I only drink as much as I need."

Her actions betrayed her words as she reached for the coffeepot. As soon as she poured more into her cup, Aya's phone rang.

"Hello...Yes… Oh?... I guess… Alright… _Beep_"

"Who was it?"

Aya sipped her coffee and finally started to eat her breakfast.

"Reo. He wants the team to go hangout. He told me to invite you, too."

Sayu cheered, "Yes! There's a new anime store opening in the mall today! Let's go!"

_Sigh. What an otaku. _

* * *

The two walked into the large mall filled with people. With the many stores, floors, and people there, it was easy to get lost. Near the fountain placed at the entrance was a certain basketball team. With a redhead and ginger along with a girly guy and muscle gorilla, it wasn't hard to spot the team.

"Ah! Aya-chan! Sayu-chan! Good morning!"

Reo waved at them and Kotaro jumped up and down. Akashi, Chihiro and Eikichi just stood there. Sayu smiled and ran up to them; Aya calmly walked. The difference in excitement is amazing.

**(AN; Just saying… But… I seriously forgot about Chihiro. I left him out. And then I remembered. Damn, he seriously needs more appearance.)**

"Reo-nee! Taro-chan! Ei-chan! Hiro-kun! Akashi-kun! Good morning!"

The difference in formalities is amazing too.

Seeing everyone was here, they all then strolled through the mall. And the first place they stopped at? Well. Duh. Starbucks.

"Let's see… Vanilla Latte...Caramel Latte… White Chocolate… Mocha… Peppermint… There's so many…"

"Is Aya-chan always like this?"

Christmas themed Starbucks was probably her favorite. Especially the cups. They were so cool~ Red with snowflakes. And for the cold drinks, the normal cup with whitish decorations. Cool~

While Aya was choosing her coffee, Sayu and the others sat down at a table.

"So.. Aya has an addiction. To coffee. You guys need to help me get rid of that addiction. Like. Pronto."

That seemed to have made them interested.

"Okay… So now.. We just have to make her hate drinking coffee by…."

"...Which seriously seems impossible."

"We'll just have to try.."

While the six were talking about their plan, Aya continued to look through the many choices.

"Ughh.. Why are there so many to choose from? … You know what… Maybe I should take one of all… Nah… Mm… I guess… I'll have…"

The barista was sweating. He had been holding his sharpie and cup for over five minutes. The pretty girl in front of him looked troubled in choosing her coffee. She kept muttering to herself, saying maybe, or no. And then she finally looked as if she decided.

"Um… Can I have a.. Caffe Mocha Frap please?"

"O-of course. Name please?"

"Aya!"

And then she got her frap. Her beautiful, loved, delicious frap. One that tasted like mocha, and whip cream, and chocolate. Ahh~ Though it might be more sugar than actual coffee…

She then walked over to the others, who seemed as if they were talking about something important or personal. Because when she approached them, they seemed to panick and started to talk about shampoo.

"S-so! What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"I use _-random shampoo-_!"

Weird people.

* * *

At random place in mall.

"Aya! Did you know? Drinking too much coffee can have an increased risk of dying!"

"That's six cups a day. I drink four cups a day."

"... Too much caffeine is bad too!"

"That's why I drink decaf."

"It's still bad for you! Especially for pregnant women!"

"I'm 16. I'm not pregnant."

"... Um… It could affect you in the future!"

"There's always adoption."

"... I give up.."

Plan A, giving her a lecture about how coffee is bad for you. Failed. Lesson? Aya was a stubborn person.

* * *

And then she got another cup of decaf.

This time, Eikichi ordered it.

"Gah! What the **** is this?! It's spicy! And salty! And gross! Ew!"

Aya quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth. The others turned to Eikichi, who was smirking.

"What did you even put in that?"

"I put some tabasco, pepper, salt, and some soy sauce. And sugar."

"If she gets food poisoning.. It's your fault."

Aya then stormed out of the bathroom and to the barista. From outside, they could see her yelling at the staff and how they made her coffee disgusting.

"Now she'll never think of coffee the same way.. Hehe.."

And then she came out holding another cup of coffee.

Their faces were priceless.

"Oh? They made me a new cup."

Plan B, make her think coffee is disgusting. Failed. Lesson? Eikichi is an idiot.

* * *

Next they arrived at this random store where they sold crepes and horrible coffee.

"May I have a chocolate crepe and a cup of coffee?"

"Of course!"

And when she drank the coffee. She splurted it right in Reo's face. Hot coffee spit isn't something you would want on your youthful face.

And so they both ran to the bathroom. One to get the taste out of her mouth. The other to calm his burning face.

When they came out, Reo started to cry while Aya went to get more coffee while eating her crepe, which was surprisingly good.

Plan C, give her coffee from a bad store. Failed. Lesson? Aya can is very very very stubborn. Reo cares about his face.

* * *

Then they went to a theatre in the mall.

They bought popcorn, candy, and Dr. Pepper, which Aya hates.

So in the dark theatre, Kotaro switched her coffee with the soda while she was in the restroom.

And boom!

A wild *** scene appeared! It was not stated in the movie description that there would be a *** scene! And at that exact moment, Aya drank her 'coffee'!

And then she spit it all over the person next to her!

Which happened to be Kotaro!

And she spat more when she saw the part where the guy and the girl started to **** **** *****.

**(AN; Were you guys pure before? Or no? … Idk.) **

Plan D, give her Dr. Pepper instead of coffee. Failed. Lesson? Don't give Aya Dr. Pepper. Don't watch a movie without carefully looking at the descriptions. It might have secret *** scenes.

* * *

Then they went to eat lunch. At this place where they served seafood.

And anchovies.

_Thank you akashi_ryuuki. Anchovies. Lol. _

When Aya was washing her hands, the anchovies came.

Chihiro then chopped them into bits and pieces. He quickly placed them into her coffee. And then mixed it a little to give it more… Uh.. Flavor? Yea, flavor.

Aya came back and sat down. Then the sashima came. Ah~ sashima is good~

She then continued to put some wasabi and soy sauce into a plate and mixed it. Chihiro then used his sneaky-like-a-ninja technique to put a lot of pepper into the sauce. Aya dipped her sashima in and ate it.

Five seconds later, she shrieked and fire came out of her mouth. She immediately took the closest drink and chugged it down.

It was the anchovy coffee.

She shrieked and choked it out, bits of anchovy flying everywhere while coffee splattered onto Reo. Again.

Chihiro used his misdirection to escape.

Plan E, put anchovies in her coffee. Failed. Lesson? Aya hates anchovies. We all need misdirection. Like. Seriously.

* * *

And at last, they went to a clothing store. It was called _Saisons éternelles. _

It was a fancy store with fancy clothes and fancy stuff. To put it simply, it was fancy.

Nothing could go wrong right?

Nope.

Well, maybe.

Apparently next to the store was a candy store. Filled with candy of all sorts.

Akashi then went into the store and bought a bag of cherry and grape flavored powder of some sort.

He then went into the clothing store and saw the guys waiting as the girls were checking out the clothes.

Reo was holding the coffee.

Taking off the lid, he then poured both powders into the drink, turning it a weird brownish purplish redish color. Ew.

And she took it back and drank it. Again. Ew.

Aya looked normal for a second. But then, she turned purple and spat the liquid -can't even call it coffee anymore- onto Reo. Again.

Reo dropped the bags of clothes and ran off to the restroom along with Aya. You could hear his cries of sorrow as they ran off into the mall.

And then they both came back ten minutes later.

Aya was holding a cup of coffee.

A new cup of coffee.

Damnit.

* * *

After the mall, they all went back home. But not without planning another mission.

"Okay.. So I'll try my best to do something at home, but at school, it'll be up to you guys to make her stop drinking coffee. Got it?"

"But what will you do?"

That got her thinking.

"Well.. I'm bad at cooking.. So.. I'll make dinner! And give her coffee! That has some random things in it! I'll even batch up potions to make her stop! Muahahahaha!"

"Sei-chan.. I think Sayu-chan's crazy.."

"Shhh.. Let her be, Reo.. let her be…"

Lesson? These idiots are stubborn. Not as stubborn as Aya. But stubborn enough to try and get rid of her addiction.

* * *

"So.. What is it that you cooked?..."

"I cooked -random **** that will probably give you food poisoning if you eat it!- !"

"Um… Alright…"

"And here's your coffee!"

Aya looked at the plate before her. It was filled with unknown **** that she didn't want to eat. Absolutely didn't want to eat.

But being the courteous older sister she was, she reluctantly picked some up with her fork. The 'food' mysteriously… wiggled. Gulping, she closed her eyes and put it into her mouth.

_Chew~_

It was.. Crunchy.. Slimy… Mushy… Sweet… Spicy… Salty… And.. Poisonous?

Ew.

She had the urge to puke it all out, but remained calm.

Sweat started to form as she continued to eat the 'food'. Sayu smiled while her chin rested on her hands.

Aya shakily took the cup of coffee she was given and gulped it down.

What. The. Actual. ****.

It tasted just like the 'food' she was served.

The urge to throw up grew.

And grew and grew and grew.

She immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she threw up into the toilet, mentally asking herself why the hell were these things happening to her today.

Why the hell did her coffee taste so nasty. Why. Why. Why.

When she came out, Aya looked as pale as chalk. She struggled to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She was able to drink the water, but then right next the the glass, was a spider. It was the size of a quarter.

She screamed. Loud.

Servants came rushing into the kitchen to see that their miss had fainted because of a spider.

Plan Poison Aya With Sayu's Cooking. Don't know if failed or successful. Lesson? Aya probably has food poisoning. She's also arachnophobic, afraid of spiders. So is the author herself. Spiders are just. No.

* * *

_This took wayyy too long. But yeah. _

_When Aya eats dinner, think of Kiyoshi and Riko's curry. _

_I'm a coffeeholic for sure. _

_Thank you akashi_ryuuki for the anchovy idea. Lol. _

_Part two will be soon? _

_Bye~_


	20. She Caught The Flu And Has A Fever

_"Ah... Ah... Achoo!" _

Waking up with the flu and fever was definitely a sign that you were going to have a horrible day. Aya had woken up with a horrible headache and sore throat. Also with a temperature of about 39.9 degrees.

She had found that out when Sayu burst into her room, yelling about how they were twenty minutes late for school. Instead of seeing Aya burst out of her bed and get ready, the poor girl was curled up in her bed, her breaths ragged and her face red.

Then Sayu freaked out. She fucking. Freaked. Out. Big time.

_-Amazing Freako- Flashback of Sayu's Major Freakout- _

_"Aya?! Aya!? Are you awake?! Hey! Open the door! Aya! Goddamnit, we're already twenty minutes late fore school! ... Your coffee is waiting! ... Aya! Aya! A-fucking-ya! Mother- I'm coming in you-!" _

_And then she forced the door open by punching it down. She actually possessed the strength to punch it down. _

_"Aya!? Why the fuck are you in bed!? Wake the hell up! Wait. Why are you still sleeping. Wake up. Wake the fuck up! AYA. Wake up. Oh my fucking- WAKE U- Huh?" _

_It was only then when Sayu had realized the state Aya was in. Her extreme yelling had only made it worse. _

_"Oh my fucking cake! What the hell happened to you?! Aya!? Hello!? You okay there!? Holy shit- You're all and burning all over! And you're breathing like a weirdo! What the fuck?! People! Come in here! Aya's fucking dying! She's dying! Call the doctor, the ambulance, i don't even- She's dyiiinnnggg!"_

_-End of her freakout- _

And now Aya was stuck in bed, unable to do anything. Poor thing. She couldn't even talk, let alone walk. She could crawl and mutter incoherent things though.

_-Line- _

"Eh? Aya-chan has a fever?"

"And the flu."

"Ah."

Needless to say, it was boring at school.

And that Akashi seemed extremely pissed for some reason. You could never know.

_-Line- _

Aya groaned as she attempted to sit up on her bed. She failed. She tried again. Nope. Annoyed by her constant failures, she slowly got on her stomach and crawled to the edge of her bed.

And then she fell off the bed.

Thankfully, her floor was covered by a soft fuzzy blanket. She loved it. But it was white. You know, stains.

Moaning and groaning at the contact with the somewhat soft landing, she hoisted herself onto her knees and crawled to her bathroom.

She was then faced with another obstacle.

While on her knees, she was unable to reach the door knob. Looking around, she spotted her beanbag, her beautiful beanbag. She slowly crawle over andpulled the thing over. Realizing it was still not enough, she looked over the room again. And she spotted her closet.

Crawling over to the closet, she reached for the knobs, which were, thankfully, low enough to reach. With a dramatic yet weak swing, the doors opened to a large closet.

She spotted a bunch of pillows and clothes. Perfect.

Aya dragged a few pillows and some clothes back to the bathroom door and piled them up.

Crawling on top of the wobbly stack of stuff, she was the able to reach the door knob. But when she pulled it back, she fell on her head. Sucks for not thinking about the direction the door opens to.

She looked into the huge bathroom. It was pretty big. Had a big shower, a big tub, a big mirror, a toilet, a big sink, big ccabinets, towel racks, and even a fucking TV.

She crawled to the full body mirror near the tub and looked at herself.

She almost screamed in horror. Not that she could anyways. More like cackle.

She looked like someone from a horror movie.

She was sweating, her eyes were sleepy, she had eyebags, her lips were cracking, skin pale as fuck.

Damn.

_-Line-_

"Ahhhh. I forgot about my lunch.. Aya didn't wake up to make it.."

"Want some, Sayu-chan?" _  
_

"Ew! Is that cabbage?! Gross!"

"... But.. Cabbage is good..."

"Hell no!"

_-Line- _

Aya had managed to wrap herself in a warm fuzzy blanket and went to the door of her room. She jumped.

Jumped for the handle that is.

She made it. And hit her head in the process, making her headache worse and cause her to hallucinate.

"Eh... Why.. are there _cough..._a bunch of Sei-chans_ cough _here?..."

Struggling to get on her knees, she slowly pushed the door open and looked around for any servants.

All clear.

She slowly crawled/crept out of the room and into the long hallway. She looked at the grandfather clock that stood infront of the long staircase.

_12:37_

It was about lunch time. Boy, was she hungry. The maids fed her tea with honey. Not like that even helped in the first place. She'd rather have coffee.

She then faced a fierce, dangerous adversary.

Stairs.

Fuck.

So she rolled herself up in the blanket and whoop.

She rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled down the long staircase. And after about half a minute. she finally reached the bottom. For some apparent reason, she had kept rolling and rooling and rolling and finally, stopped when she collided with the wall of the kitchen.

The kitchen doors were about a few meters away from her, so with the remainder of her strength, she rolled over to the doors and went inside.

She was met by a blast of heat when she entered. Surprisingly, no one was inside. Probably on lunch break or something.

It was only then did Aya notice that she was very thirsty. So thirsty that she could drink.. Maybe two cups in one go. Well, you can't drink too much water either. You could die.

Spotting a water pitcher on a nearby counter, she rolled over and reached up for it. It was sorta successful, though she spilled quite a bit on the floor. She then rolled to a cabinet and took a cup and rolled back to the pitcher.

With both hands, she carefully poured water into the cup. She placed the pitcher next to her and sat up, slowly drinking the water. She glanced over the kitchen. Man, it was warmer than her room by a whole bunch.

A certain oven caught her attention though.

An oven that was heated.

_-Line- _

"Eh? You guys want to visit Aya?"

"Yea! We'll make sure she's better in no time! With my amazing cooking skills, I'll make an awesome, healthy meal for her! Then she'll be better in no time!"

"Reo-nee, remember last time? Ryuuki-chan almost got sent to the hospital because you forgot to take out the bones in her fish."

"... I forgot! It was an accident!"

"You told her it was boneless. She trusted you..."

"Shut up."

_-Later- _

"Ehhh? So this is your house!"

"House?! It's a fucking mansion!"

"It's almost like Akashi's.."

"..."

_-When they go in- _

After they went into the gorgeous house, Sayu told them to place their things in the living room and wait for her to get Aya.

The living room was big. Really big. Big TV, big fireplace, big sofas, big armchairs, big coffee tables, big shelves, big windows, everything was fucking big.

Everything was awkwardly quiet until a scream was heard. They left the room and rushed to where the sound had originated. They arrived at Aya's room, amd when they went in, they were overly flabbergasted.

Sayu was standing near the door. The door, was broken down. Next to the door were clothes and books. Near the back of the room was a platform bed. Next to the bed were clothes, books, and a beanbag chair. Next to those was a door to the bathroom. The door was open. But no sign of Aya anywhere.

"Oh my - Aya's gone! Where the hell is she?! I told her to stay put when I left!? What the hell!? Where the fuck!? Mothe- Deep breath, Sayu, calm down. _Takes a deeeeeep breath_.."

Sayu turned around and looked at Akashi before grabbing both his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Aya's fucking gone! What the hell do I do!? I don't know where she is! asdjhakhdshda- "

By then, her words had become indecipherable.

"Maids! Come in here!"

In five seconds flat, ten maids had come rushing into the room.

"Where the hell is Aya!?"

"We don't know. She was in here when we checked."

"Last time you checked was?"

"11:23"

"Motherfuc- "

_-Line- _

__Did I ever mention that Aya was fucking pro at hide and seek?

She never got caught once. Ever. Which just made it harder for them to find her. There were five floors in total. The first was the living room, kitchen, garden, etc. Second were the... Entertainment rooms? Like game rooms, and all those other stuff. Third were the bedrooms and guestrooms. Fourth were the maid's and butlers' rooms. Fifth was the floor was the one nobody really used unless they were hella bored or something.

Each floor had ten people searching simutaneously for Aya. Still no sign of the girl.

But they had puppies. Cute lil puppies. Two of them.

One was a male German shepherd puppy. It's coat was a dark brown, almost black, with some tan fur. The other was a small little Shiba puppy. It's coat was a light tan. Both were adopted by Aya. Both were attached to the girl.

They were found hanging out in the kitchen. They were repeated told not to go in there, but they stubbornly stayed inside. As if they wanted to stay.

"Omf- Everyone of you! Search the kitchen! Search everything! Search the cabinets, the fridge, even the fucking trash can if you have too! JUST FIND THAT DAMN SISTER OF MINE"

And they searched and searched and searched.

The puppies just sat next to the oven. Oven. Yeah oven.

One of the maids noticed and tried prying them out of the kitchen, but they wouldn't budge. Just when she was about to give up, she saw something in the oven. It moved. She looked closer, bending down to look through the glass.

There was a pair of violet eyes staring back at her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?!"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-there's... THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE OVEN"

And then she ran out.

Everyone crowded around the oven. Akashi took a minute to realize who was staring back at him through the glass of the oven.

Sighing, he reached for the handle and opened the oven. Inside, Aya was wrapped up in a blanket and curled up into a ball. Her sleepy eyes stared at Akashi's red and gold ones.

"Why are you in the oven?"

"I... it was warm... My room is cold... So sleepy... Sleepy... Gonna sleep... Night..."

She really fell asleep.

_-Line- _

Aya woke up about an hour later. Her fever had gone down to about 39.3. Still pretty high.

The first thing Sayu did to her was scream in her face.

"**What the hell were you thinking!? Why were you in the oven!? Why were you out of bed in the first place?! How the fuck did you even get out!? Why is your room so messy!? I don't even.. What the hell is wrong with you!?" ****  
**

Aya stared at Sayu with sleepy eyes before answering.

"I rolled."

"Eh?"

"I rolled down the stairs. But first I had to crawl out of bed and go to the restroom. I use those clothes and beanbag... see? Over there... Then I crawled outside... And rolled down the stairs and to the kitchedn for water... I saw.. the oven.. It looked... really... really warm... So I opened it and went it... It was really cozy in there... You should try it some time... ... ... I'm... Sleepy... _Yawn..." _

She fell asleep again.

**"Don't you dare fall asleep you fucking woman!" **

_-Line- _

_Sorry for not updating here. _

_Um. Yah. _

_Hehe. _


	21. Craving Something Sweet

After four days of suffering, Aya finally fully recovered from her fever. Though she could've recovered way sooner than that. Props to Sayu for making her suffer even more. _She threw a bucket of ice water on her because Aya was burning, then she apologized and passed it off as the ice bucket challenge. Then she gave her burning hot porridge when Aya wanted to eat. She also turned the heater way higher than it should be. _

Well anyways, she was finally able to go to school. Conveniently, there was going to be a match today between Shutoku and Seirin. Sei-chan had wanted her to go watch the game and see if Seirin was a threat. He would later treat her to coffee. Meh. Seemed fair enough.

School was as boring as usual. Except that she had a shitload of work to catch up on. As well as student council stuff she was the vice president. Not to mention basketball. Boy, was she never going to let Sayu take care of her ever again.

As she stared out the window of the classroom, she noticed that the sakura trees in the front yard were slowly turning colors and the petals falling down. Remind herself to ask the group if they wanted to go to sakura viewing next spring. Shaking off the thoughts, her mind reverted back to the lesson.

Man, did it feel like it took forever. It was the last period before her free period, too. Gah.. Only Akashi, Reo, and Hayama had last period free. And sadly, so did the bitc- Ahem. Excuse her. Sadly, so did Miyuki.

She thought about the last time she had free period.

_-Fllllassssshhhhhbbbaccckkkk- _

_"Akashi-kun!" _

_Free period was awesome, everybody like it unless you had work or exams. But to Aya. It was mostly horrible, especially since a certain bitch had the same period for free period. God she hated that girl so much. _

_Just thinking about her makes her want to throw up. On Miyuki and then beat her up and push her down a br- . You know what she means. _

_"What do you want now?"_

"_I don't get how to do our chemistry homework, can you help me? Please?" _

_"No." _

_Her face was funny. Aya almost cracked a smile. _

_"E-eh? Why?" _

_"Because I don't want too." _

_Nice reason there. Don't mind of she steals it right?... _

_"A-ah..." _

_In the end, she was rejected. But she annoyingly stuck to them like a parasite, stating that all her friends had classes. Pft. Friends. Who was she kidding? She had no friends. More like money-loving followers. _

_Maybe she'll call them the MLF from now on. Money-Loving Followers. _

_-Line- _

She's such an annoyance. If only she was the one who caught the flu and had a high fever and constantly get almost killed by a sister who overreacts at everything. If only.

Aya wants food. Something sweet. Mochi. She doesn't know why she thought that, but she suddenly started to crave for mochi.

_Some red bean mochi would be nice right now... Maybe green tea.. Wasn't there a bakery near the school that was doing holiday specials? I heard they also made delicious sweets.. Including mochi.. _

And then the bell rung. Finally. She packed all her books up and walked over to the door, where Akashi was waiting. Both of them walked over to Reo's and Kotarou's classroom, and waited until they came out.

After about a minute or two, both of them came out.

"Ah! Sei-chan, Aya-chan!"

Aya smiled, "Hey! Are you two going to do anything later?"

Reo smiled apologetically, "Well, since Kotarou kind of failed his test, he has to redo it. And I kinda promised to help him study.. So.. If you guys are going to do anything later, we can't go."

"Ah... Well, we won't bother you then.. Good luck!"

Akashi and Aya walked away after saying goodbye. They still heard Kotarou whine about Reo telling his beloved kouhais that he failed his test.

"Sei-chan, do you wanna go check out this bakery? It's about a minute or two away."

Akashi stared at her and down at his watch.

".. We have about an hour before practice, anyway. And stop calling me that."

"Calling you Sei-chan?" Aya smiled mischiveously. "Not a chance. It's cute~"

"I despise being called cute."

"That just makes you cuter~"

Did she really just say that? Yes she did. Well, damn.

_-Line- _

The bakery was now in their line of sight. It's name was _rever bonbons, _or Dream Sweets. It seemed to Aya that nowadays, many bakeries had their names in French or some other foreign language. Meh. If the food was good then it didn't matter.

The two went into to the bakery and glanced around. Since it was still school hours, it was a bit empty and quiet. But it was still warm and cozy. Actually, it didn't even seem like a bakery. More like a cafe. If there wasn't a sign that said 'Bakery' on one side and 'Cafe' on the other, it would have definitely been a cafe.

There were a few people here and there, on their laptops, phones, studying, etc. The decor was simple, but in style. The tables were either round or rectangular. The chairs were the sofa kind of chairs. Like the back to back ones. Search up '_sofa cafe' _if you want. But some of them were just armchairs.

There were large glass windows, showing the view of the streets. It was a nice cafe. She would definitely com back again.

Now then, to see if the food was just as nice.

Akashi stood up from the sofa and asked. "What do you want to eat? My treat."

"Hm? You'll pay? Alright then.. I'll have a hot caffe mocha.. and a cheesecake, please~"

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

In exactly one minute, Akashi came back. With nothing in his hands. Looking at Aya's questioning glance, he answered.

"Apparently, you order at the counter and they bring the food to you. Also, customers who eat here for the first time get 15% off for some reason. Here."

"Eh?"

He handed her a small slip of paper. She examined it. It was one of those, everytime you eat here, get a stamp, and when the whole grid is stamped, you get 20% off your purchase as well as a free dessert kind of thing.

Huh. No wonder this place was so popular. She definitely needed to come here more often.

A waitress then came with a tray holding their food.

"Here you go! Caffe mocha and a cheesecake! Macchiato and red velvet cake! Enjoy!"

The food looked so good. So very mouth-watering good.

But first the coffee.

Aya took the hot mocha with both hands and slowly took a sip. Ahhh.. Delicious. Since when was the last time she had delicious coffee? Not since she had a fever. She wasn't allowed to touch coffee for some apparent reason. She almost went nuts if it wasn't for some coffee flavored cough drops.

And now, the cake.

But before she could eat it, a fork reached out and took a bit of her cake. She looked up at Akashi, who was slowly chewing with the fork in his mouth.

"Hm.. Not bad.. I like it."

"A...h.. My cake..."

So Aya reached out and took some of his cake. Hm. Not bad. Not bad at all. Delicious. She was about to drink more coffee until Akashi took it again. This time, he handed her his macchiato.

They both took a sip of each others coffee, unaware of the two waitresses that were inwardly squealing at the cuteness.

"Sei-chan, what did you get for your algebra test?"

"100."

"Ah."

She had gotten a 99 because she had put another number after the decimal instead of rounding it. It would have been correct either way. But teachers never seem to accept the fact that the answer is correct and they should just give them the point.

"You got a 99 because of that one question. Pity."

How she wished that she could just wipe the teasing smirk off his handso- Did she just almost think that. Ahem. How she wished that she could just wipe the teasing smirk off his stupid face.

"Well, techni- "

"Hm? Ah~ Akashi-kun! And Aya-san."

Her eyebrow twitched at the voice. And at the lack of enthusiam when her name was called. Stupid bitch.

"Miyuki-san.. What brings you here?"

"Ah, well I thought I'd take a break from studying, so I came here!"

Psh. As if she even studied.

"Can I sit here?"

"I guess?"

Miyuki squealed in happiness and put sat next to Aya, who looked like she was going to kill. A maid soon came to them with a hot chocolate and strawberry shortcake.

"So! What are you two doing here?"

"We were just hanging out." _Until you came. _

"Really? Can I join you next time?" _Fuck no. _

"If Akashi is okay with it." _Like hell she's going to say Sei-chan with her here._

"I don't care." _Well then. She cares. _

_"_Then tell me next time you guys come okay? It'll be awesome!" _Like hell it'd be. _

_-Line- _

"Why did you call me by my first name when that girl came?"

"Eh? Don't tell me you're bothered by it? You finally come to like it?~"

"Don't joke with me."

"I did it because I didn't like her."

Such straightforwardness.

_-Line- _

In the end, she wasn't able to make it to the game. Well. She did go. But she just didn't see the match itself.

Seirin won. 82-81.

Damn, that's close. Buzzer beater? Free throw? Three pointer? Who knows? Now she had to get a footage or something.

But then she could also ask someone.

Someone like Shin-chan~

_'Shin-chan? Where are you right now?" _

About a few minutes later, he answered.

**Shin~: Where do you think I am? Idiot. **

Playing hide and seek now? She's fucking pro at it if you read the last chapter. Hiding in the oven is better since you're all warm. But you might get baked.

Let's see.. If she was a green-haired tsundere who believes in things like horoscopes... Where would you be?

Ah. You would be crying miserably in the rain because you lost a match. Cliche.

Guessing that that would be correct, she walked outside with her umbrella until she finally found him. Gah. She was right. He was standing in the rain, holding his phone, and possibly crying miserably though the rain was hiding the tears.

Damn.

Aya ran over to him.

"Midorima Shintarou! Why the hell are you standing in the rain!? Are you such a dramatic person that you need to stand in the rain because of a loss!? Idiots these days.."

"I never told you to come, nanodayo."

"I did this on my own accord. So shut up."

She pushed him to a nearby bench under the roof and handed him a towel that was conveniently in her hand. He took it with no sound and wiped his hair with it.

Aya knelt down to his eye level.

"Idiot."

And then flicked his forehead.

She gave him his jacket and an umbrella and left him sitting there.

_'Who the hell wants to get sick by standing in the rain anyway.. Idiot.' _

At the thought of being sick again, Aya paled and immediately walked at a faster pace, not wanting to get sick and have Sayu as her care taker once again. Though the author is sure that Sayu won't mind  
one bit.

_-Line- _

When Aya arrived home, she had received a text from Akashi.

**Sei-chan~: So what happened at the game? Is Seirin a threat? **

...

Shit. She forgot to ask. Goddamnit.

_-Line- _

2_ chapters because I neglected this site. _

_Sorry. _


	22. Deprived: Aya Gets Kidnapped

_The title says it all._

_I almost cried writing the first part. Not because it's funny. But because of arachnophobia._

_I have no idea. Talking with senpais really help. Especially if you can come up with ideas like this._

Mediocre.

* * *

You know how when you love something so much, you can't live without it? Like sleep. You _need_ sleep. If you don't sleep, you end up drowsy and grumpy. If you don't eat, you're hungry and edgy. And if you don't have your daily coffee, you become the epitome of death, drowsiness, mood swings, and The Grudge.

Like Aya.

She was swaying back and forth, her hair falling onto her hair, blocking her vision. Her eyes looked dull and dead. She was muttering something like a chant or curse.

Why?

Because today, for some reason, all the coffee shops were closed. She didn't know why, nobody know why, but every single one of them were closed.

You might ask, but Aya has a coffeemaker, right? So why?

* * *

_This morning, when Aya was about to make some coffee, she spotted a circle thingy at the corner of the kitchen. She dropped the bag of coffee beans when she realized what it was._

_A spider egg._

_She screamed. Loud. Maids rushed in in five seconds flat. When they saw the egg, they also screamed. The butler(s) rushed in, and when they saw the egg, they also screamed-there goes their pride-. Sayu came rushing in and when she saw the egg, she screamed and threw whatever was closed to her at it. Which was a knife._

_The knife cut right through the egg, and little tiny spiders started to flow out of the egg._

_"_**_Holy *********************************************************************************. Kill those ************************** Oh **** It's coming over here ********* Holy ********* Kill it ******* Burn this whole ******* house down ************** I don't care what he says ************ Burn it****************"_**

* * *

You should know what happened next. (No, the house did not burn down. But they did gas the little spawns of the devil.) So now, Aya is deprived of her daily dose of coffee.

With no caffeine in her system, she could be classified as dead. She would kill for just one cup, but she had no energy to.

Akashi and the others simply stared at their manager as she struggled to open the door to their classroom. When she managed to open it, she passed out.

During class she fell asleep for the first time. The teacher tried waking her three times.

1\. He shook her multiple times while calling her name.

2\. He snapped his ruler on her desk and poked her forehead.

3\. He semi-screamed out her name.

The first two times, she groaned and buried her head further into her arms. The third time, she just slapped him right across the cheek.

The class winced at the loud smack and how the tteacher's face had a subtle red mark developing. He was about to blow up when Akashi came to the rescue. The red haired teen stood and walked over to him.

"Forgive her, she's a bit deprived right now."

"Deprived?! Of what!? Sleep!?"

"No. Caffeine."

"Who the hell gets deprived of caffeine?!"

"She will hurt you until you are *******************************."

That totally shut him up.

Now, it was lunch break.

Aya still looked like shit. But her current condition was shittier.

She was, for some reason, outside the school. Wandering with no idea where she was going. Suddenly, a wild creepy guy appeared!

"Oh my~ Why hello, missie~ You looked really tired. Perhaps a cup of coffee?"

At the thought of coffee, Aya perked up and immediately stared back at the man. He smiled like a pedo.

"I know a place with amazing coffee."

That convinced her. Sadly.

* * *

"Where the hell is Aya?!"

It's been almost two hours since Aya had disappeared, and Sayu is close to becoming hysterical. She already destroyed nine pens. Cracked thrree tables, broke down two doors, and now, is close to ripping Reo's hair out.

"Calm down. She's pro-"

**"Don't tell me to calm down! She's deprived of coffee! The last time this happened, she ended up in fucking Osaka! OSAKA. That's almost fucking 55 kilometers away for coffee's sake! She almost killed a bas*ard when he flirted with her!"**

"Oh."

"**This time, she was probably convinced by a pedo that he knew a really good coffee place and then was drugged or kidnapped by the pedo! Now she's probably getting * or something!" **

_*Sayu's phone goes off*_

Sayu whips out her phone and looks at the caller ID.

**"Where the hell are-... ... . .. .. . . What. "**

She was silent for a second before turning around. Her knuckles white from clutching her phone. She looked like a yandere from a horror movie who had just found out that her lover/boyfriend/crush/person she stalks had been hurt/ got a girlfriend/ etc.

**"That mother*ucking little bitch sister of mine seriously got convinced by a pedo who said he knew a really good coffee place and then was drugged and kidnapped by the fucking pedo."**

"Serious? Damn." -Eikichi.

* * *

It was dark when Aya woke up. Actually, it was just a blind fold that was obsuring her vision. Her hands and feet were bound by ropes. Her waist was bound by duct tape to a chair. Her mouth was stuffed by some cloth.

The last thing she remembered was being led to a building and then handed a cup of brown liquid that looked like coffee. It tasted digusting though. She felt a bit dizzy when she drank it. So she punched the guy. But sadly, her arms were too weak, and before she could do anything to harm the pedo, he put a piece of cloth over her nose.

And then she ended up here.

"You're awake, now?"

Ah, it was the pedo. Shit. Was he going to * her now? =-=

Shit.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Cue internal sigh of relief.

"At least, not yet."

Oh. Well then, she was most certainly screwed! In both ways! Shit!

"I called your sister, I believe. She should be here soon with the money."

Sayu? Tripled screwed.

"I'll take this thing off now."

She felt hands undoing the blindfold, taking it off. It was in some sort of warehouse. Hn. Kidnapping stereotypes.

But then, something caught her eye. Something small, crawling on the floor. Holy shit. No. Spiders. She spotted another on the wall. Another one at the corner. And finally, one right next to her feet.

She screamed.

Suddenly, energy flowed into her. The thirst for burning the whole building down was the only thing in her mind.

She immediately broke free of her roped restraints and ripped the duct tape off her waist. She grabbed the chair and smashed it against the floor again and again, narrowly missing the spider. Seeing that the spider had survived the barrage of chair hits, she grabbed the pedo and threw him onto the spider and repeatedly smashed him into the creature.

Making sure that it was dead, she faced the spiders on the wall. With strength rivaling Eikichi's, she held up the pedo and did the thing that cowboys did- like the lasso thing. She repeated threw him against the wall until there was a big dent.

By now, the pedo was unconscious. His face was bruised, nose bleeding, lips cracking.

Now, to deal with the pedo himself. She took a roll of duct tape that was lying conveniently next to her and wrapped him up from neck to toe. A piece of tape was over his mouth, preventing him to speak if he ever woke up.

Aya took the leftover rope and tied him into a neat pretty bow.

* * *

Akashi and the others arrived at the address they were told to go to. Slamming the door open, they went in to see Aya sleeping next to the pedo who was wrapped in duct tape and rope.

Sayu ran over to her and sat her up.

And then she slapped her again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap._

But Akashi stopped her before she got too far.

He took out a small pack and opened it. As he placed it near Aya's nose, she immediately woke up.

"Sei-chan? What are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before grabbing her shoulders.

**"You are a fucking idiot. What the fuck were you thinking. You got fucking kidnapped. Are you stupid or what. You could've gotten *. You are fucking idiotic. Why would you listen to him. You're not hurt, right? He didn't hurt you? He didn't do anything to you?"**

"I'm fine..."

It was probably just her. But the last few things he said sounded like he was actually worried for her.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that. A complete brat."

"You know... You sound like a character from Sayu's mangas."

"Tch."

"He even says that."

Aya ended up sleeping for two days staright, and when she woke up, she drank a total of twenty-eight cups of coffee.

Akashi ended up reading the manga she told him about. He also made sure that the school had a coffee machine with an endless supply of coffee.

Never again did he want to find out that Aya had been kidnapped by a pedo.

* * *

_I didn't put the actual word because it offends some people, you know? _ So I just put *_

_Um. Yeah_

_This is sort of short. So another chapter will be up soon. Maybe this week. Maybe._

_I really need some coffee right now._


	23. Coincidences

_Hi. _

* * *

After a heated match, Seirin lost to Touou, by a lot. Unfortunately, due to some circumstances _ahemSei-chanahem, _Aya was unable to attend.

But of course, being the caring cousin Midorima was, he told her about the match at a cafe. But she was sure that he told her before that he had no interest in attending a match between two idiots.

"Shin-chan, why are you carrying that... thing?"

"It's today's lucky item."

"B-but... It's a... horse mask thing..."

"And what about it?"

He should be at least a bit uncomfortable carrying a horse mask thing every where he goes. Weirdo.

* * *

Ah. Aya was bored. Sayu was with stupid MiyuBitch again. Sei-chan was busy. Reo was getting a manicure/pedicure. Kotarou was doing whatever he did on the weekends. Eikichi was at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Chihiro, well, you know, light novels and stuff.

Ahhh, so bored.

Should she do some work and be productive? Nah, there's time for it later.

She could always try out new recipes, but the guys and Sayu weren't there to taste. The maids would just say nice things and stuff.

Should she just go to the convenience store? Why not?

* * *

Aya stood in front of the shelves, eyebrows scrunched, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

_Should I get the maiubo? Or the chips? If I get the maiubo, it's cheaper by like fifty cents, but there's more chips in that pack. If I get the chips, there's more, but then the Pringle's have more. But the Pringle's are more expensive. But if I buy two cans of Pringles, it's cheaper than two bags of chips. But I really want to eat maiubo right now. But- Is that?_

...

_Holy mother of coffee! It's the limited edition of the Super-Duper Nutella Cookies(clearly made up)! It's cheaper than the Pringles.. But the maiubo.. If I buy it all, it'll get heavy... But the cookies.._

_Since when was shopping at the convenience store so hard?..._

So in the end, Aya bought one pack of maiubo, one can of Pringle's, and three packs of the Super-Duper Nutella Cookies.

Right when she exited the store, Aya spotted a person with purple hair hunched over. When she stepped closer to them, she heard the guy mumble some stuff.

"_Sniff... No money... Muro-chin isn't here... sniff... Hungry... Maiubo..."_

She could even hear his stomach growl from where she was standing.

"Um.. Excuse me? Are you okay?"

The person turned his head and looked down at her. His face was, uh, like a crying baby? Tears were running down his face, lips were quivering, snot running down his nose.

Aya came to a stop. Wait. Purple hair. Super tall even though he was hunched over. Yosen uniform. Her face was blank.

"Murasakibara...-san?"

The tall giant sniffed and tilted his head like a baby.

"Eh? Who are you?"

* * *

_Quick author's note thing. Imagine him in chibi form, tears in his eyes, sniffing, and saying 'Eh? Dare?' -who are you- while tilting his head XD. That'd be hilarious._

* * *

"A-ah! No one in particular.. I just.. Noticed that you were there! Um... Do you want maiubo?"

At the word maiubo, his personality changed immediately. He held her hands in his while looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes were also sparkling.

"Maiubo? I want. I want. Please."

Aya shakily chuckled and slowly took out the pack of maiubo.

* * *

It was almost 4. Aya was sitting on the swings at a park. Kids were still there with their parents. While chewing on her cookie, she was reminded of how her newly bought maiubo was all eaten by Murasakibara, who she started to address as Mura-san. His name was way too long.

His hair was long, his legs were long, his arms were long, his name was long. Everything about the guy was long. Sigh. (_Author wiggles eyebrows. Hehe)_

As she sat alone, Aya started to reminisce about the past days with her friends. The memories with them weren't all nice, but they weren't bad either. Sort of.

There was that one time where they 'accidentally' ditched her when she was waiting for her coffee at Starbucks.

* * *

_It was a bright sunny day, perfect for a nice, cool cup of frappucino._

_Aya was blissfully standing in line, waiting to order her coffee. But unfortunately for the boys (Aya didn't care), the line was dreadfully long. Why? Starbucks just recently released 6 new flavors for their 20th anniversary and people were dying to try them out._

_So was Aya._

_So the boys waited and waited. Sayu simply left to an anime store across the mall and left the boys to deal with her sister. Pretty sad, actually. _

_It had been at least five minutes, and Aya was still waiting in line. Akashi started to look at the coffee beans and compared them to his quality ones. Reo was in the bathroom. Kotarou was looking at the menu. Eikichi was looking at the food. Chihiro read his book. _

_Ten minutes. Akashi sat down in silence. Reo still hasn't left the bathroom. Kotarou was on his phone. Eikichi was still looking at the food. Chihiro snuck off somehow._

_Fifteen minutes. Akashi was getting impatient. Reo probably died in the bathroom. Kotarou started to whine so Akashi asked for some tape to shut him up. Eikichi started lifting cups. Chihiro was somewhere. _

_Twenty minutes. The boys left. Aya finally got her coffee. _

"_Guys?"_

* * *

Aya spent at least an hour finding all of them. If it wasn't for Akashi, who was at the store next to Starbucks looking at blades, it would've taken longer. Actually, she might have never found them at all.

And there was that time when they made a cake for her but messed it up.

* * *

_In front of Aya stood her kitchen. In her kitchen stood six people. Those six were Sayu, Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, and Chihiro. They were messy people. She could tell. _

_How, you ask? Simply because they were covered in flour, their aprons smeared with chocolate, slimy egg shells in their hair, etc. Except Akashi. He was as prim and proper anyone could be. _

_Apparently they were trying to bake a cake because it had been one month since Aya became their manager. But the problem was, they had no knowledge in baking. _

_Akashi, as he said himself, tried his best to contain those buffoons from doing anything bad. But then they threw flour at him, so he decided to not take part in the stupid act. He also borrowed her shower to clean up. _

_The others however, were dirty from top to bottom. When she asked why they didn't ask the cooks to help, they replied, 'We wanted to make it ourselves.' _

_When she saw the cake, it was not exactly decent looking. But it was better than expected. Sort of? It looked sort of edible, aside from the amount of egg shells she spotted in the thing._

_It's the sentiment that counts, right?_

* * *

She made them clean up. Sei-chan didn't exactly do anything so he just sat there and ate some cookies. It took them about three hours to clean up.

Then there was that one time they almost lost Ao and Shiro.

* * *

_It all started when Kotarou decided to take Ao and Shiro, Aya's beloved doggies, on a walk to the park. _

_But suddenly, before Kotarou could react, a cat trotted by and stuck its tongue out at the dogs and ran away. (I don't even know) Then the dogs' leashes somehow escaped Kotarou's grasp and then a wild goose chase began. _

_The poor boy was frightened to death when he lost sight of the dogs. He ran everywhere looking for them but to no avail. _

_As a last ditch effort, he called all his teammates to help him search. _

_Aya was happily whipping up some batter in the kitchen when she saw her two dogs come in. She looked around for her senpai, but he wasn't there._

"_I thought you two were with Kotarou… I guess he left. Eh, whatever." _

_And she continued making her cake. _

"_Oh my god, Aya-chan will have my head when she finds out.." _

"_Just get her two new dogs." _

"_You can't just replace dogs, Eikichi! They're man's best friends!"_

"_Tch. Says who. Not me. Those mutts are just plain annoyance." _

"_Sei-chan, you can't say that! It hurts the dogs' feelings." _

"_And I'll hurt your face." _

"_..." _

_After one hour of trying to locate the dogs, the boys gave up. They could be anywhere right now. Heck, someone might have even dognapped them. _

_The guys walked back to Aya's house in awkward silence while Kotarou sniffled about getting killed by Aya. _

"_Sniff… Now Aya-chan will definitely kill me… I lost her precious doggies… Reo-nee, make sure my grave says 'Forgive me, Ao and Shiro'." _

"_Alright." _

"_Actually, you might not have to die. Well, maybe." _

"_What are you saying, stupid gorilla.. I'm going to die by the hands of my friend.. I hope she makes it quick and painless.." _

"_The dogs are with her." _

"_I just hope the dogs are safe- Wait what." _

_Through the windows of the mansion, they could see Aya playing with the two dogs. _

"_Are you serious."_

* * *

When Aya found out, she was definitely upset. But not enough to make her want to kill Kotarou. From that day on, she never let him walk her dogs anymore.

And just two days ago, they got into a fight about Aya.

* * *

_June 8_

"_Aya! Did you know? Today is National Best Friend Day!" _

"_I know. And what about it?" _

"_I'm your best friend right?" _

_Sayu stared at Aya, expecting a yes. But Aya just stared back, creating an awkward silence between the two. _

"_.. Right?" _

"_Um… Yea." _

"_Yay!" _

"_Aya-chan! You're my best friend, right?" _

"_E-eh?" _

_Kotarou was literally bouncing up and down while smiling widely. _

"_Right? Right?" _

_Honestly, people expected way too much for her. How would she know if they were her best friend. Coffee and chocolate were her besties. Goodness. _

"_Sure-" _

"_Pshh, of course not. Aya's MY best friend. You said so before right?" _

"_Um.." _

"_Noooo! You're her sister! I'm her best friend." _

_Sayu and Kotarou continued to argue about being Aya's best friend. Then, her phone rang. It was Kise. _

_Joy. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Ayacchi! I asked Kasamatsu-senpai if he was my best friend, but he kicked my and told me to go to hell! Am I your best friend. Tell me I am! Please! I'm so lonely right now!-" _

"_I heard that Kuroko-kun misses you, maybe you could go say hi to him. Don't mention me." _

"_Oh yea! Kurokocchi! Okay! Tha-" _

"_Bye." _

"_Was that Ryouta?" _

_Oh, it was Sei-chan. Aya nodded. Well, at least Sei-chan wasn't the type to proclaim that someone was his best friend. And he wasn't. Thank heavens. But. She wanted to confirm something._

"_Sei-chan… " She started, not willing to look him in the eye. "Am I your best friend?"_

_Sayu and Kotarou immediately stopped fighting and looked at them, jaws dropped. There was an uncomfortable silence in the gym. _

"_Actually, forgot I asked anything. This is just plain awkward." _

_But needless to say, what she said to him left Akashi in deep thought for the rest of the day._

* * *

"Hehe.." Aya quietly laughed to herself. "Sei-chan never actually told me if I was. Not like I expected him to say anything anyway."

By now, the kids have already gone home with their parents. It was getting late, Sayu should have been back by now.

Just as she started to head back, Aya came across an overly adorable puppy. Like a super adorable one. It had black and white fur with the cutest blue eyes. Carefully picking the puppy up, Aya stared into it's eyes.

Unable to resist the urge to cuddle the pup, she hugged it closed to her while silently squealing at its cuteness.

"Excuse me.. "

Aya looked up. No one was there. She looked around her. No one.

"Miss?"

Then she saw a blue haired boy in front of her. She nearly screamed in surprise.

"You… You nearly gave me heart attack."

"My apologies. But can I have Nigou back?"

Nigou? Aya looked down. This puppy?

"Oh.. Sure."

She awkwardly handed him to puppy. Now that she thought about it, the two looked strangely alike. It was definitely the eyes. It was adorable yet creepy at the same time. Having a pet that looked exactly like you? Weird.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

And with that he left her standing there.

Wait. Aya's eyebrows scrunched up. Wasn't that? Kuroko? The guy that nobody ever saw? Two people from the Generation of Miracles in a day? This was too much for her. She should just go home and have a nice warm bath. Yes, that seems nice.


End file.
